Shannon
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: A twelve year old secret from Ben's past comes to light and causes some changes for the family. AU
1. Shannon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza. Shannon and Scarlet Mallory belong to me.

* * *

Bouncing, the stagecoach rolled swiftly across the flat land. Inside, six passengers swayed with the rocking and sweated in the intense heat. Dust blew in the open window as the sun shone brightly on the trail. The mountains stood just in the distance.

"I do hope you're satisfied with this journey, Mrs. Mallory," a thin, oily haired man commented, breaking the silence. He sounded disgusted. He clutched a small briefcase tightly. "Is all this trouble really worth it? You haven't even told me what this trip is for."

"As I said before, I am visiting someone," The old woman said sharply. She stared at the man across from her. "It is none of your business, Mr. Turner, what my plans are. And I'll thank you not to bring it up in front of strangers."

Uncomfortably, the other two men in the coach shifted in their seats. The man sitting next to the chastised and red-faced Mr. Turner leaned forward with a smile. "Is this your first trip to Virginia City, miss?" He asked.

The young girl sitting between Mrs. Mallory and a cowboy nodded shyly. Her red gold hair gleamed in the sunlight. "This is my first time going beyond the Mississippi," she spoke up softly. Her dark brown eyes regarded him seriously. "Everything is so different."

"This is beautiful country," the fat man next to the window commented.

"And a very violent one," Mr. Turner added haughtily. "This is not my first trip west and I can easily say I dislike it very much."

"I don't recall any of us asking for your opinion, Mr. Turner," Mrs. Mallory said just as haughtily. "If you cannot improve the silence for the rest of us, I advise you to simply stop talking. Do I make myself clear?"

At that moment, gunshots rang out. The stagecoach jolted as the driver tried to outrun the masked riders surrounding them. The passengers sought for something to hold onto, but were bounced around mercilessly.

By the window, the fat man jerked out of his seat as a bullet hit him. "Get down!" The man across from the girl exclaimed. As he pulled the girl down, a bullet hit him and he collapsed on top of her, trapping her and blocking her view of anything going on.

Slowly, the stage rolled to stop. The coach door was pulled open. Roughly, the bodies were pulled out one by one and then searched. Trembling, the girl looked up as she was revealed.

"Well, look what we have here. Someone still alive," the man said. He reached in and dragged her out. The instant her feet touched the ground, the girl wriggled to get away and kicked his shin. Snarling, the man smacked her to the ground and drew his gun.

"Wait!" One of the mounted men called out. He nudged his horse forward and looked down at the girl. She stared back defiantly. "You've got spirit, kid. Pass her up to me. With the color of her hair, she'll bring a good price from the Indians."

Shrugging, the outlaw holstered his gun and hauled the girl back up. She was still squirming as he lifted her up to the man. Holding the girl firmly, the man spurred his horse and left the scene. One by one, the gang followed, the stage left pillaged.

Weakly, Mrs. Mallory pulled herself out from under the body of Mr. Turner. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled. "Shannon," she whispered, slipping back into unconsciousnes

* * *

Restlessly, Little Joe Cartwright ran his fingers over the edges of the books on the shelf. "I still wonder what Pa's up to," he said, turning around in frustration. "He's been acting real strange these past few days. He took the carriage to town instead of riding Buck."

"He'll tell us when he's ready," His bigger and older brother, Hoss, answered. He was focused on the gun he was cleaning.

"Yeah, well, I hope it's soon," Little Joe told him. He flopped into a chair and watched his brother work. "This would be the week Adam spends hunting in the mountains. If he were here, he'd know what's wrong with Pa."

There came the sound of the carriage pulling up outside. Little Joe straightened up and a few moments later, Ben Cartwright came striding in. Without a word, the silver haired man went past his sons to the table. He poured himself a drink and swallowed it.

"Something happen in town, Pa?" Little Joe asked.

"The stage was delayed," Ben answered, finally turning around and acknowledging his sons' presence. Concern was written all over his face.

Hoss and Little Joe exchanged looks. Setting the gun aside, Hoss asked, "The stage is always late, Pa. What was so important on it?"

"Who," Ben corrected absently. He caught their confused looks and had to smile. "Not what, Hoss. I was meeting a person. Mrs. Elizabeth Mallory to be exact. I received a letter from her a few days ago telling me she was coming in on today's stage."

Again, his two sons looked bewildered. "Who is she?" Little Joe asked. "I don't think you've ever mentioned her before."

Ben sighed. "No, I don't suppose I have," he said. He shook his head. "I don't exactly know her myself, Joe. I never expected to hear from her." He frowned. "She's set on meeting you two and Adam though."

"Us, Pa?" Hoss repeated. "Why would she want to meet us?"

Shaking his head, Ben turned towards the door. It sounded as though a wagon had pulled up to the house. "I wonder who that could be," Ben said, setting his glass down. He walked to the door and pulled it open, as the man outside was about to knock. "John Wilson! What brings you out this way?"

"Ben, your place was closest," John Wilson said apologetically. "I was following the stage trail and I came upon the stage. It was ambushed and everything of value taken. I found one passenger still alive and she's in the back of my wagon. She's in a bad way and needs the Doc."

Quickly, Ben headed for the wagon. "I'll ride to town," Little Joe volunteered, grabbing for his hat. "I'll bring back the sheriff and the doctor."

"Let's get her inside," Ben ordered, leaning over the side of the wagon.

Climbing in, Wilson lifted the old woman out to Ben. "Ben, she said something to me the one time she woke up," Wilson said. "The men who pillaged the stage, they took her young granddaughter."

Startled, Ben looked up at him. "Her granddaughter?" He repeated. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hoss, go with Little Joe. Have Roy start a search immediately."

"Yes sir," Hoss said grimly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dr. Paul Martin came out of the guest bedroom. "How is she?" Ben asked, getting to his feet. His friend silently set his bag on the floor. "Paul!"

"There's not much I con do for her, Ben," Dr. Martin told him, shaking his head. "I'm surprised she's still alive now and I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold on." He hesitated, looking at his long-time friend seriously. "Ben, do you know her?"

"Not personally," Ben responded after a brief hesitation. A troubled look was on his face. "She's Carolyn's step-mother."

Surprised, Dr. Martin raised his eyebrows. "I see," he said. He gave Ben a sharp look. "You didn't tell Little Joe or Hoss about Carolyn, did you?"

"No," Ben answered, shaking his head. "She was only here for three days, Paul, and their lives were in chaos the whole time. She wasn't going to come back and then she died in childbirth a few months later. I didn't see any reason to bring it up."

Dr. Martin nodded. "I remember you telling me about it twelve years ago," he said. "Why would Mrs. Mallory come all the way out here after so long?"

"I don't know," Ben admitted. He shook his head. "I'm going to go find Adam. We'll need his help to find her granddaughter. If he should come here first, tell him what's happened and send him out to help. And if you need anything, just ask Hop-Sing."

"I know," Dr. Martin said. "I hope you find her."

"So do I."

* * *

A shrill scream echoed and then was cut off. Frowning, Adam Cartwright pulled his horse, Sport, to a stop and listened. There was no sound, not even a bird's song or a chattering squirrel. He dismounted and checked the ground for tracks. He ran his finger over the ground critically.

"Lookin' for something, friend?" A man's voice asked. Adam stood and spun around. A single man was leaning against a tree.

"You're trespassing on private property," Adam informed him, keeping his tone cool. He rested his hand against the butt of his gun. "You and you're friends need to leave."

"You're assuming an awful lot, Mister," the man said with a grin. He kept his arms crossed against his chest. "First, how do you know I'm here alone? And how would you know whether or not we…I am a trespasser?"

Warily, Adam eyed him. "There are tracks here for more than one person, and I heard that scream," he answered shortly. "I know you're trespassing because my family owns this land. You better leave now before I bring the sheriff out."

"You heard her did you?" The man asked, all friendliness fading from his face. He stared at Adam. His right hand flicked. "I'm afraid you aren't going to be going for anyone."

Adam drew his gun swiftly. Behind him, a second man stepped out of hiding and fired his rifle. The bullet hit Adam in the back, just below his right shoulder. With a groan, he spun forward and hit the ground. He still managed to bring his gun up.

The first man kicked it out of his hand and then kicked him in the head. "Finish him off," he ordered, looking at the other man. He turned to leave. "And dump the body in the river."

"Hold on a minute," the armed man said slowly. He nudged the unconscious Adam. "This Cartwright might prove useful. I'm sure there are any number of people who have a grudge against the Cartwright family. At the very least, we could hold him for ransom."

Frowning, the man considered. "We'll let the boss decide," he said. "Help me get him up on the horse."

* * *

In the dimming light, Ben looked around the abandoned campsite. With a concerned frown, he mounted and headed away.

* * *

Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon and the sun was steadily sinking. The entire search party was gathered at the wrecked stagecoach. The graves of the four other passengers and the driver were a short ways away.

"We have to head in for now," Sheriff Coffee announced, regretfully.

"Sheriff, why don't you all come to the Ponderosa?" Hoss asked, speaking up before anyone could move. "Stay the night and get an early start in the morning. We have plenty of room and food for everyone."

The sheriff thought for a moment and then nodded. "That would be more practical," he said. "We'd better hurry so we don't get caught by that storm. Move out!"

"You know, I bet we'll get back and Adam will have already found the kid," Little Joe commented to his brother as the rest of the group rode off. "If he doesn't…the rain is going to wipe out any tracks. It'll be impossible to find their trail."

"Yeah. I know," Hoss answered seriously.

* * *

A strange expression on his face, Dr. Martin came out of the spare room. He cleared his throat and Ben looked up quickly. "Uh, Ben," the doctor said hesitantly. "Mrs. Mallory is…requesting that you give her a moment of your time."

"Oh, of course," Ben answered, standing up quickly. He watched in surprise as the doctor went to get a drink. He went to the door, took a deep breath, and went in. He shut the door and continued in. After a few steps, he paused uncertainly.

"There is no reason to be afraid of a dying old woman, Benjamin Cartwright," a frail, yet firm voice said from the bed. A thin hand beckoned to him. "Come over here where I can see you."

Ben managed a smile as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Mallory?" He asked politely.

Waving her hand in dismissal, Mrs. Mallory regarded him seriously. "How do you think I'm doing? I know I'm dying, Benjamin," she responded. "You're different than I imagined you. Though I suppose Carolyn's description may have been a bit prejudiced. Sit down so we can talk easier."

"Why did you come?" Ben asked, taking a seat. He leaned towards her with a deep frown. "What good will bringing up the past do for anyone now?"

Mrs. Mallory smiled. "Things have changed, and it is necessary to open up the past to put things right," she answered. Concern settled on her face. "It has to do with my granddaughter. I want you to find her, Benjamin. Do whatever it takes, do you understand me?"

"We're doing everything we can," Ben told her.

The dark eyes narrowed. "And yet you are here," she pointed out, her tone sharp and critical. "You will not stay here because of me, Benjamin Cartwright. I am not planning on dying. Not yet. Get out there and find her. Get her to safety."

She closed her eyes. Quickly, Ben stood up and hurried to the door. As he pulled it open, Mrs. Mallory spoke up again. "If any of your sons should show up, send them in to me. I want to meet them. All of them."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ben said. He stepped out and shut the door behind himself. He let his breath out slowly. The doctor held out a glass of brandy to him and he went to take it.

* * *

Sucking in his breath sharply, Adam opened his eyes. He was lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back. It took a moment to realize he was in a small cave and there were at least four men nearby. His shoulder throbbed painfully as he wriggled into a sitting position.

A small boot nudged his foot, getting his attention. Lifting his head, Adam saw a young girl tied up and gagged across from him. She was watching him with dark brown eyes. She had reddish blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar for some reason. A dark bruise was visible on her cheek. She looked to be about ten years old.

"Mr. Cartwright," a tall, thin man exclaimed, wandering over. He crouched next to the prisoner. "Feeling better?"

"If you're expecting my family to pay a ransom for me, you've made a big mistake, mister," Adam said to him. "When I don't come back, they'll be here trying to find me and you'll have a lot of trouble."

The man just laughed. "What makes you think we want to sell you back to your family?" he asked. He shook his head. "No, Mr. Cartwright, you have enough enemies who'd be willing to pay to get some revenge on your family. You see there are several options open to us."

Adam frowned and glanced at the girl. "What about her?"

Rising, the man walked over to the girl. He reached down and twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "I wouldn't worry about her," he told Adam with a grin. "You have enough of your own trouble to be concerned with."

Laughing, he walked away.

* * *

Most of the posse sat in front of the fire. Hop-Sing moved efficiently through the room, refilling coffee cups. Sheriff Coffee and Ben were studying maps spread over the table. Outside it was pouring down rain with occasional lightning and thunder.

"That was really strange," Little Joe said in a low voice to his brother. He glanced at the closed guestroom door. "She is the most arrogant old lady I have ever met. Why do you think she wanted to see us?"

"Little Joe, Pa'll have your hide if you say that again," Hoss warned, also keeping his voice down. "I don't know why she asked to talk to us. All she asked about was our life here and Pa and stuff like that. I couldn't tell if she liked the answers or not."

Little Joe shrugged. Over at the table, Ben straightened up. "There are too many hiding places for them to go," the sheriff commented, holding out his cup to have it filled. "It's impossible to know which way they went."

"I know," Ben replied seriously. He cast a swift glance at the spare bedroom. "But we can't just give up. A little girl's life is a stake."

All the sudden, there was loud banging on the door, startling everyone. Jumping up, Hoss hurried to it and pulled it open. He stepped back as a slim, dripping figure pushed inside. He quickly shut the door.

"My, that is quite a storm," the woman declared with a slight laugh. She pulled her dripping hat off and shook her bright red hair out. "It will take me a week to get dry, I declare!"

Everyone was staring at her in astonishment. "Can we help you ma'am?" Ben asked, hurrying forward as Hoss continued to stand at the door with his mouth open. He paused as he seen her face. "Do I know you?"

The woman's smile faded and was replaced with a haughty coldness. "Of course you know me, Mr. Cartwright," she said, her tone as icy as her look. "I'm Scarlet Mallory."

Shock crossed Ben's face. "Scarlet?" He repeated. He held his hand out, only to have it ignored as the woman squeezed water out of her dress. "What are you doing here?"

"I just arrived in Virginia City, trying to catch up with my dear step-mother," Scarlet informed in the same cool tone. "I heard in town an old woman was still alive after the stage was attacked. I came to see if it was true."

"Yes, it's true," Ben admitted. "And we are doing everything to find your step-mother's granddaughter. Would you like something to drink, Scarlet?"

The red haired woman frowned. "No. I want to see her. Now."

Ben nodded and gestured to the guest bedroom. Scarlet tapped her foot in annoyance and raised her eyebrows. Quickly, Ben opened the door for her and she stalked in. After a moment, the doctor hurried out and Ben went in the room. The door shut.

* * *

The outlaws were asleep around the dying fire. The sound of the rain hitting outside echoed in the cave. Flinching, Adam twisted to pull his knife out of his boot. He set to work sawing through the ropes that bound his wrists.

Across from him, the girl watched. One of the men stirred and her boot jerked to hit Adam's. Startled, Adam looked over at the sleeping men. It remained quiet and he went back to work. In a matter of minutes, he was free.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a whisper, crouching next to the girl. She nodded as he pulled the gag out of her mouth. He grabbed the ropes to start cutting and she sucked in her breath sharply. He looked closer to see she'd rubbed her wrists raw trying to get free. "What's your name?"

"Shannon," she answered, softly. Her eyes stayed on their captors. "Who are you?"

"My name is Adam," he answered, cutting through the last strand. He stood up as the girl scrambled to her feet. "Don't make a sound and stay behind me. Okay?"

The girl nodded. Moving carefully, Adam led the way through the cave. He made one stop to retrieve his gun and gun belt. He strapped it on as he continued moving. A few feet from the exit, he paused again.

Leaning against the wall, just inside the cave, was the lookout. He was smoking, his eyes on the falling rain.

Swiftly, Adam sneaked forward, pulling his gun out. Hearing his soft footsteps, the man started to turn. Adam hit him on the side of the head with the butt of the gun. The lookout crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, Charlie!" A sleepy voice called. "Did you hear something?"

"Run," Adam hissed.

Wide-eyed, Shannon bolted out of the cave as Adam followed behind her. Angry shouts came from inside the cave. Lightning momentarily lit everything up around the area, showing the escapees where the horses were tied.

Adam quickly located Sport and untied him. He turned to see Shannon untying and shooing away the rest of the horses.

"Good idea," Adam told her, mounting his horse. He reached down with his good arm. Putting her hand in his, Shannon jumped and he pulled her up behind him. "Hang on," Adam called back as they raced away.

* * *

Mrs. Mallory was sitting up in the bed. Her face was pale, but her eyes were snapping. It was clear she was very angry. "What do you think you are doing here, Scarlet?" She demanded. Her voice was firm and very annoyed. "Come to meddle in my plans again?"

"Of course I have," Scarlet answered, walking forward. She picked a blanket up and started to use it to dry off. She sat down by the bed. "Why else would I follow you all the way from Boston? You are making a very big mistake."

"That is for me to decide."

Scarlet flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that Father would never have agreed with this," she argued, keeping her voice pleasant, though her words were not. She sent a contemptuous look at Ben. "And what of Shannon? Did you tell her the reason you've dragged her all the way out here?"

"Your father could be a fool sometimes," Mrs. Mallory said very quietly.

"Oh, so you haven't told her," Scarlet said, settling back in her chair primly. "You must let me be there to watch."

The two women stared at each other. "I can leave if you prefer to talk about your granddaughter in private, Mrs. Mallory," Ben volunteered, looking at the old woman. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"That is the second time you've called Shannon her granddaughter," Scarlet told him sharply as though to correct him. As she glanced at him, her eyes lit up and her voice took on an astonished note. "Why Stepmother! You haven't told him either! Whatever were you waiting for? Tell him who Shannon is!"

"Hold your tongue, Girl!" Mrs. Mallory snapped. "This is no affair of yours!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Scarlet answered heatedly. Her eyes were blazing as she crossed her arms. "She is my niece and I have helped raise her! Father wanted me to be her next guardian and I will have her, Stepmother! I guarantee that!"

Puzzled, Ben frowned. "Wait a minute," he said. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Oh, only about your daughter," Scarlet told him, looking bored. Ben stared at her in astonishment. "My father hated you for not appreciating, Carolyn, his little princess. He blamed you for her death, since it was your baby. He wanted to hurt you anyway he could, so he lied about your baby dying!"

Ben slowly turned to Mrs. Mallory. Sighing, the old woman nodded. "What she says is true. The baby didn't die, Benjamin. Shannon Mallory is your daughter."

* * *

The rain was pouring down heavily on the horse and it's two riders. At the top of a hill, Adam pulled the horse to a stop and tried to look around. The horse shied as lightning lit up the area around them.

"It's impossible to see anything," Adam said out-loud. He closed his eyes.

Her arms locked around his waist, Shannon felt him sway slightly. Frowning in concern, she lifted her head. "Are you all right?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard. "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam didn't answer. Biting her lip, Shannon let go with one hand and raised it. She hesitated and then hit his wounded shoulder. Jumping, Adam twisted around to glare at the girl. She stared back at him stubbornly, no remorse on her face. After a moment, his glare faded.

"Hang on," he said to her, turning back. "I think we're almost there."

Putting her head back down, Shannon tightened her arms around his waist as they set off again.

* * *

"Shannon, the little girl who was kidnapped from the stage, is my daughter?" Ben said slowly.

Gravely, Mrs. Mallory nodded. "She doesn't looks very much like her mother," she told him thoughtfully, her eyes studying him. "Now that I've met you I can see her resemblance to you. She has your eyes, Benjamin." She smiled briefly. "Though there is no denying she has her mother's stubborn spirit."

Bored, Scarlet crossed her arm and tapped her foot. "This is all very well and good," she interrupted. "But I think you are leaving out an important detail, dear step-mother. Tell him about Father and how hard he worked to make Shannon hate her father."

"What?" Ben frowned.

Sending a glare at Scarlet, Mrs. Mallory said, "You know Jason always hated you. He didn't think it was enough to have kept Shannon from you. He'd tell her stories of you, Benjamin, but he would twist them. He made you the villain who'd abandoned Carolyn."

"My daughter believes that about me?"

Scarlet leaned forward. "Of course she does. How would she know any different?" She asked. "You must admit, Mr. Cartwright, there is a ring of truth in it. You never should've married Carolyn in the first place and you shouldn't have let her make a trip in her condition."

Ben looked at her steadily. "I didn't know about her condition until she wrote me from San Francisco," he answered. "I already know marrying her was a mistake, but it's something I've learned to live with. What is it to you, Scarlet?"

"As soon as Father is in his grave, step mother starts making plans," Scarlet said, her eyes flashing. "Even though Father's will is specific in this matter. When Step-mother dies, Shannon will be turned over to my guardianship. Dragging her all the way out here cannot change that fact, or change her heart."

"I know I don't have much time left," Mrs. Mallory said, looking at Ben. She sighed tiredly. "I'd hoped it would be enough to put right what my husband did. I want to know that Shannon will be cared for and is safe before I die."

"Father's will was clear!" Scarlet hissed, jumping to her feet. "When you die, she is my responsibility."

Her breathing becoming ragged, Mrs. Mallory glared at her. "Benjamin is her father!" She snapped. "I have all the proof. No court or authority will take her from her father and give her to you, Scarlet! You don't deserve her!"

The red haired woman met glare for glare. "Father thought I did. Besides, you can't possibly know what a court will decide. Shannon's hatred will be enough to sway anyone," she said heatedly. "And she does hate him! Father and I made sure of that!"

"Get out!" Mrs. Mallory ordered furiously. "And don't come back!"

Scowling, Scarlet whirled and stalked out. Mrs. Mallory closed her eyes. "Leave me be," she snapped as Ben took a step towards her. "If you want to be of some use, send that doctor to me."

Concerned, Ben hurried out of the room. The sheriff and the posse had gone to the bunkhouse. "Paul, Mrs. Mallory seems to be much worse," Ben informed the man.

Nodding, Dr. Martin went into the bedroom. Joe and Hoss went over to their father as he poured a drink. "Is everything okay?" Little Joe asked, "It sounded like a lot of yelling was going on in there."

"Mrs. Mallory and her step daughter were having a dispute," Ben answered vaguely. He glanced at the clock and his frown went deeper. "Adam's not back yet?"

"He's fine, Pa," Hoss spoke up quickly. "He'll be back tomorrow."

Scarlet stood up from a chair in front of the fire. "It would appear I am to be your guest for the night, Mr. Cartwright, as no one could possibly expect a person to travel in this kind of weather," she said imperiously. "Would one of you show me to my room? And I need soemone to bring in my trunk."

"I'll see what can be arranged," Ben said politely and she smirked at him.

* * *

Again, Adam stopped to look around. He squinted in the wind and rain. Behind him, Shannon shivered against his back. "We're almost there," Adam told her over his shoulder. "At least, I think we are. Are you still all right?"

He felt the girl's head nod. There was a brief break in the rain, and Adam spotted a faint light. "There it is!"

* * *

Thoughtfully, Ben stared into the fire. In two nearby chairs, his younger sons were asleep. Hoss was snoring and Little Joe was fidgeting. Glancing at them, Ben smiled, though it quickly faded back into a frown as he looked once more at the clock.

All the sudden, Ben heard the sound of a horse outside. "Pa!" Adam's voice came over the rain. "Pa! It's me, Adam!"

Jumping up so quickly his chair fell back, Ben ran for the door. He threw it open as Little Joe and Hoss jerked out of their seats. Sport was just coming to a tired halt at the hitching post. "Adam!" Ben exclaimed, hurrying forward to the edge of the porch roof. "Where have you been? Get in out of the rain!"

"Help Shannon," Adam told him, staying where he was.

"Shannon?" Ben repeated in surprise. He moved forward and then around the horse, ignoring the cold rain. He spotted the small figure clinging to his son. He reached up and pulled her into his arms. "Adam, you found her! We've been searching all day!"

"Adam, are you all right?" Hoss asked as the search party came from the bunkhouse.

"No. Not really," Adam answered and then slid out of his saddle.

Hoss caught him before he hit the mud. With Little Joe's help, Adam was hauled inside. Carrying the shivering girl, Ben followed them in. The sheriff followed from the bunkhouse as a hired hand led the weary horse to the barn.

"Get him to his room!" Dr. Martin ordered, taking charge of the situation. "And bring lots of hot water. How's the girl?"

"I'm n-not hurt," Shannon answered, her soft voice shaking. "Just c-cold."

Frowning, the doctor hurried after Adam. "Leave her to me, Mr. Cartwright," Scarlet said as the doctor went by her on the stairs. She was wearing a white nightgown and robe. "Put her down and I will get her clean. Shannie, how could you get so dirty?"

Slowly, Ben set the girl on the floor. For a moment, Shannon looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. Scarlet stalked forward and grabbed the girl's shoulder. "You are a mess!" Scarlet declared, turning the girl and steering her up the stairs, keeping her at arm's length. "You must have all the mud from this wretched territorystuck on you."

"At least half our job is done," the sheriff commented. "Now all we have to do is track down the dirty skunks who did it. We'll be setting out at dawn as we planned."

Nodding, Ben glanced at him. He looked grim as he turned towards the guest bedroom. "I'll go tell Mrs. Mallory the good news," he said, taking a deep breath.

Sympathetically, the sheriff watched him open the door and go in. Before Ben could say a word, Mrs. Mallory spoke up. "So you've finally found her? What, may I ask, took so long?"

"My oldest son, Adam, found her," Ben answered, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. "Shannon's not hurt, just cold and exhausted. When she's clean and rested, she'll be down to see you. Scarlet insisted on looking after her."

The woman snorted and said nothing. "Mrs. Mallory, why did you bring Shannon here?" Ben asked bluntly. "If Scarlet is telling the truth, Shannon is only going to end up hurt."

Mrs. Mallory shook her head. "Scarlet is poison. You best watch out for her, Benjamin, and do not believe a word she says. If you do not take responsibility for Shannon, if you don't fight for her, she'll end up just like Scarlet. Think about that for awhile. Now let an old woman get some rest."

Shaken, Ben backed out of the room. He shut the door and sighed. He glanced at the stairs and shook his head. Hop-Sing hurried past him with hot water, muttering in Chinese. "Get off floor!" The cook snapped. "You get mud and water all over!"

Looking down, Ben gave a slight laugh and hurried to do as the cook ordered.

* * *

Just before dawn, after getting only a few hours rest, Ben sat staring into the fire. He glanced back as Dr. Martin came out the guest room, looking very grave. "How is she?" Ben asked. The doctor just shook his head in response. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Are you joining the posse today?" Dr. Martin asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'll stick around to keep an eye on Adam and the girl."

Ben hesitated. "I hadn't decided yet."

"Excuse me," a soft voice spoke up from the stairs. The two men turned to see Shannon standing on the landing. She was dressed in a too-large nightgown and had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "May I see my grandmother?"

"What are you doing up now?" Dr. Martin demanded, scolding as he went towards her. "You need your rest, young lady."

"Please," Shannon asked, looking beyond the doctor to Ben.

Sighing, Dr. Martin looked from her to Ben, who was nodding. "All right," he said, giving in. He gestured and led the way to the guest room. He opened the door as the girl came down the rest of the stairs and across the great room. "Don't stay too long. Your grandmother is very weak."

Nodding, Shannon entered the room. Dr. Martin closed the door behind her. "How about some coffee, Ben?" the doctor asked.

"I was just thinking I could use some," Ben answered, his eyes on the bedroom door. "I have something I'd like to talk over with you. Let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

Slowly, Shannon walked from the door to the bed. "Grandmother? It's me, Shannon," She called very softly. She took a seat on the bed beside the woman. She took a thin hand into hers and held it up to her cheek. "Grandmother?"

There was no response and the hand was cold against her cheek. Fearfully, Shannon laid her head on the old woman's chest. Gasping, she sat up sharply and dropped the hand. She jerked out of her seat and backed away, tears filling her dark eyes.

Behind her, the door opened. "There you are!" Scarlet hissed, grabbing the girl's shoulder and jerking her around. She glared down at the small girl. "Just what do you think you're doing, sneaking around behind my back?"

Wide-eyed, Shannon stared up at her aunt. "I just wanted to talk to Grandmother," she whispered tremulously. "She's...she's dead."

"How many times must I tell you that she is not your grandmother?" Scarlet demanded harshly. She pushed her niece out of the room. "So she's finally dead? Get upstairs and get dressed. We're leaving this instant!"

Forcefully, she thrust the girl away. Crying out, Shannon stumbled and hit the side of an arm chair. She slid to the ground and stared up at her aunt. "Get up and do as I say!" Scarlet ordered impatiently, stepping towards the girl threateningly.

"Don't you touch her!"

Gasping, Scarlet whirled to see Ben by the dining table with the doctor right behind him. He strode forward and put himself between Scarlet and Shannon.

"This is none of your affair, Cartwright," Scarlet snapped. "She's an annoying child and deserves punishing."

"You're not welcome here, now or any other time, Miss Mallory," Ben told her coolly. "You weren't invited. Get out of my home before I drag you out. I don't want you stepping foot on my property again."

Taken aback, Scarlet glared. "Shannon comes with me."

Trembling, Shannon closed her eyes. Tears started running down her cheeks. Ben glanced at her and his face hardened. "Get out now," he ordered very quietly, focusing back on the woman. "You aren't going anywhere near her."

Glaring, Scarlet stood her ground. Ben took a step towards her, his eyes blazing. She flinched and stepped back. "Fine," she hissed. "But this isn't over, Cartwright. You haven't won and I will make sure you never do."

Barely controlling his anger, Ben watched her vanish back up the stairs. Turning, he knelt down. "Shannon, did she hurt you?" He asked gently. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She jerked away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

"She's dead," Shannon said, opening her eyes. "Grandmother's dead."

Dr. Martin quickly entered the guest room. "Everything's going to be all right," Ben said soothingly. He reached out and pulled the crying girl into his arms. He was surprised to feel her tense up. He rubbed her back as he used to do when his boys were small and upset.

Shannon started to shake with sobs, burying her face in his shoulder. Dr. Martin came out of the room and closed the door as the girl began to border on hysterical. He got something out of his bag, mixed it in a glass of water, and carried it over to Ben.

"Here," the doctor said, holding the glass out. "This will make her sleep. It's the best thing for her right now."

Together they managed to get her to drink it. Slowly, Shannon's sobs stopped. Leaning against Ben, she started to close her eyes. Her hand went to her neck. "My necklace," she whispered, lifting her head. "I lost my mother's necklace."

Scarlet came down the stairs as Shannon laid her head back against Ben's shoulder and closed her eyes again. Sneering at the scene, Scarlet walked out of the house.

"The posse will be getting ready to leave soon," Dr. Martin said, checking the clock.

"I know," Ben answered, looking down at the sleeping girl he held. Carefully, he stood up, lifting Shannon in his arms. "I'll put her in bed and get the boys up."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Shannon woke up. Yawning, she looked around the strange room in confusion. "Oh," she breathed as she remembered. She slid out of bed and walked to the window.

Opening the curtain, she blinked in the bright sunlight. There was no one in sight outside. Turning, Shannon spotted her dress from the day before on a chair, clean and ready for her. She changed into it, ignoring the stockings and boots by the quickly braided her hair in a single braid to hang down her back.

Ready to face whatever lay in store, Shannon left the room. Barefoot, she went silently down the hallway and started down the stairs. On the half-landing she paused and looked around the great room.

Dr. Martin was dozing in a chair beside the now cool fireplace. Frowning, Shannon went the rest of the way down the steps. At the same time, Hop-Sing entered the room. He saw the girl and a smile crossed his face. He set his tray down and hurried towards her.

"Missy wake now," he said, bowing to her in greeting. "Vely hungry? Mistah Cartlight say I take care of you."

"Vely hungry," Shannon repeated, a slow smile forming. She pressed her palms together and bowed to him. In precise and clear Chinese, she continued, "_**I am named Shannon. I am pleased to meet you**_."

Very surprised, Hop-Sing bowed again, a grin on his face. "_**I am Hop-Sing**_," he informed her also in Chinese. "_**You speak this language well, Missy Shannon. Where you learn to speak it so well?**_"

"A maid, Ling Wai, instructed me," Shannon answered, switching to English. "I am out of practice."

"I have cousin Ling Wai," Hop-Sing said in English. "You practice over food. Come."

From his chair, Dr. Martin watched the girl follow the cook to the kitchen. Smiling, he shook his head.

* * *

It was late when Ben and his two younger sons arrived back at the ranch. Dr. Martin folded his paper and stood up to greet them. "Did you catch them?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yep, the sheriff took them into jail," Hoss answered in his normal tone. The doctor put his finger to his lips. "What's wrong?"

With a smile, Dr. Martin gestured to the settee. The three Cartwrights moved to look. Shannon was curled up, fast asleep. "She tried to stay up until you got back," he explained quietly as the three looked down on the girl. "I haven't had the heart to disturb her to get her upstairs."

Looking tired, Ben walked around and bent down. "I'll put her to bed," He said softly. He lifted her up. Sighing, Shannon shifted and rested her head against his chest. "I'll be back down for supper."

He carried the girl upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her. He pulled a silver chain and pendant out of his pocket. He threaded it through the fingers of her right hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

As he turned and walked out, Shannon's eyes flicked open. Sleepily, she watched him leave and a smile crossed her face. She tightened her fingers around the necklace and closed her eyes.

"They gave up without a fight," Little Joe was reporting to the doctor as Ben came down the stairs. "They hadn't even left the cave."

"I'm glad everything has been settled without further problem," Dr. Martin said, glancing at his friend. "I'll head out tomorrow. I have several patients to attend to. I'll make all the arrangements for Mrs. Mallory's funeral for you, Ben."

"Thank you, Paul," Ben responded, sitting down. He picked up his fork. "Hoss, tomorrow, I'd like for you to show Shannon the Ponderosa."

"Yessir," Hoss answered, pausing briefly from eating.

"But, Pa, we've got a lot of things to catch up on," Little Joe argued. "Why can't Scarlet Mallory take care of the girl?"

Ben looked up sharply and leveled his gaze on his youngest son. "Her name is Shannon, so use it," he said firmly. "You can handle things. I want Hoss to show Shannon around."

Dr. Martin waited expectantly, but no more was said on the subject. He frowned at Ben and opened his mouth to say something. The warning look Ben sent at him made him stop. The frown remained on his face. What was Ben up to?

"How's Adam?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing fine, Ben," Dr. Martin answered. "He slept most of the day. I've given permission for him to get up tomorrow afternoon as long as he does no work and takes it easy. You'll have to see that he does so."

Nodding, Ben smiled. "He has a new book so it won't be all that difficult to get him to just sit," he responded. He finished the food on his plate. "I'm turning in. Good-night, Paul, boys."

* * *

The next morning, Shannon followed Hoss all around the Ponderosa. She listened with all seriousness to everything he said. He saddled up a small mare for her and took her farther away from the house to see the countryside.

Late that afternoon, Hoss brought her back inside and immediately pulled the map off the wall. "Excuse me, Pa," he said, laying it on the desk on top of all the other papers. "There you go, Miss Shan. That's the Ponderosa. All one thousand square acres of it."

Frowning, Shannon leaned over the map. "It's very big," she said. "What do you do besides raise cattle and break horses?"

"We sell timber to the mining companies," Ben answered, delighted at her curiosity. He pointed to a place on the map. "For every Ponderosa Pine we fall, we plant another to go in it's place. That way the balance of nature isn't disturbed."

"Hmm," Shannon responded, running her finger along the outline of the ranch on the map. She took a step back. "Thank you for showing me. It's all very interesting."

She spotted Adam sitting by the fireplace with a book. As Hoss put the map back up, she walked over and came to a stop in front of him. She didn't say anything, just looked at him. He finally looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you," she said very seriously. "For rescuing me."

"Your welcome," Adam answered with equal seriousness. "I am sorry to hear your grandmother is dead. You have my condolences."

Shannon turned sharply and walked away. She went to the bookshelf under the rifles and started to examine the books. Adam glanced at Ben, who shrugged in response. For a moment, they all watched the girl study the book titles.

"Where did you go today?" Ben asked Hoss as Adam went back to his book.

"Nowhere in particular." Hoss answered, keeping his eye on the girl. "I showed her the new herd we have to break and then took her to see the herd of cattle in the low pasture. She wanted to know everything about the Ponderosa."

At that moment, Little Joe came in. "Hey, Pa!" He called out. "Hoss, Adam. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was just fine," Hoss responded. He gestured to Shannon, who had turned and was looking at Joe curiously. "This is Shannon. Shan, my little brother Joe. Shannon wants to see you break some of them horses in the corral."

"Little, huh?" Joe repeated, ignoring the last statement. His tone was only half joking. "When am I going to get some respect around here? I just spent the whole day doing everyone's chores."

A frown formed on Shannon's face. She looked from Ben to Hoss. "Is that true?" She asked. She focused on Hoss, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Hoss, were you kept from your work because of me?"

"Aw, there wasn't anything important," Hoss answered vaguely. "Joe's exagerating."

Hop-Sing spoke up from the table. "Dinner ready. Wait too long it get cold."

Hoss crossed the room quickly, anxious to get away from the awkward situation. "We're coming, Hop-Sing, and I am starving," he said, moving to take his seat. He reached for a bowl. He looked startled as Hop-Sing smacked his hand.

"Wait for Missy be seated," Hop-Sing scolded.

Flushing, Shannon was the last one to the table. Hop-Sing held out a chair at Ben's right hand for her. Keeping her head down, the girl slid into the seat. Everyone else sat down and again Hoss reached for the food. He pulled his hand back as Hop-Sing glared.

"What now?" Hoss asked.

"Missy go first," Hop-Sing insisted. "Her littlest. Need food more than you."

Shannon's face was bright red. "_**Hop-Sing, please do not make a big fuss about this**_," she begged in soft Chinese. All the men's heads turned sharply to stare at her. She gave him a quick smile. "_**I promise I will get enough without you hovering over me**_."

Hop-Sing bowed to her. "As you please," he responded in his sing-song English. He vanished to the kitchen.

"Shannon, where did you learn Chinese?" Ben asked curiously.

"Hop-Sing's fourth cousin, Ling Wai, taught me," Shannon answered, her face still red. "She was my grandmother's maid. I am sadly out of practice."

"Didn't sound like it to me," Little Joe answered. "I didn't think there were many Chinese in the east."

Puzzled, Shannon looked at him. "There's not," she informed him. "When I was born, my grandparents left San Francisco and my grandmother brought Ling Wai with her back to New York. Ling Wai looked after me until I was four years old."

"That's all very interesting," Hoss said, eyeing a bowl at Shannon's elbow. "But would you pass me those mashed potatoes? I don't want to get Ol' Hop-Sing mad at me by reaching across the table. He's liable to quit on us if I do."

With a faint smile, Shannon passed him the bowl. "I went into town to get some more fencing," Little Joe said, changing the subject. "I heard the strangest thing. Scarlet Mallory is trying to get those men out of jail on bail."

Shannon's fork hit the table. "She's what?" Ben demanded.

"Yeah," Joe said, reaching for a roll. "The sheriff told her a judge has to do that sort of thing, but she's making a big fuss about it."

Adam glanced at Shannon. She was staring at Little Joe, her face pale. "I think we should find a different subject to talk about during supper," Adam suggested.

"I agree," Ben said firmly, and changed the subject.

* * *

The sun was bright the next day. There were very few people in the graveyard. Alone, dressed in a hideous black dress, Shannon stood by the new grave. keeping an eye on her, the Cartwrights stood respectfully at the back of the graveyard.

"Mr. Cartwright," Scarlet Mallory said, interrupting his conversation with the doctor. She was dressed in a bright green dress with no hint of black. "I would like to speak to you in private. I'm staying at the International House, so I will wait for you there."

Sighing, Ben nodded. Scarlet smiled and turned away. She walked out of the graveyard, going silently by her niece. Briefly, Shannon lifted her head and watched the woman go. Sighing, she looked back down at the grave, her right hand rubbing her silver necklace.

"Boys," Ben said, getting the attention of Hoss and Little Joe, both of whom looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Take Shannon to the general store. I'll be along as soon as I can."

Nodding, Hoss approached the girl. Without a word, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the grave. Little Joe trailed along behind. Dr. Martin and Ben watched them start down the street.

"I take it you still haven't told any of them," the doctor commented casually. Ben shook his head and the doctor looked indignant. "Ben, what are you waiting for? They need to know or someone is going to get hurt."

"There hasn't been a good time," Ben excused himself.

"When is it ever a good time to say, by the way I married a woman you hated and this is my daughter?"

Ben smiled. "I have to do this the right way, Paul," he insisted. "Shannon was raised to hate her father. The boys are not going to take to kindly to that especially since they did not like Carolyn. Any way I look at it, Shannon is going to be hurt. I don't want a war started in my house."

"Then why don't you just hand her over to Scarlet Mallory and be done with it?"

Startled, Ben looked at his friend sharply. "Shannon is my daughter, and I am not going to give her up," he said, his tone sharp. "How can you even suggest that knowing the kind of person Scarlet is and the way she treated Shannon?"

"I had to be sure," Dr. Martin answered, holding up his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled several papers out. "Mrs. Mallory gave these to me for safe keeping. It's your marriage license, letters you wrote to Carolyn, that sort of thing. All the proof you will need to win if it comes to a court room battle."

Surprised, Ben took the papers. "I'm hoping it won't come to that," he said.

"If she thinks she's going to win, Scarlet Mallory will make sure it comes to that," Dr. Martin said in response.

"Well, then," Ben said. "I should go have that talk with Miss Mallory."

* * *

Impatiently, Scarlet tapped her foot. The instant she saw Ben enter the lobby a slow, confident smile crossed her face. She stood up. "Why didn't you bring Shannon?" She demanded.

"This is between you and me, Scarlet," Ben answered, keeping his voice low.

"Precisely," Scarlet exclaimed smiling. "Let's keep it between me and you. Now, I don't want anyone to get hurt, Mr. Cartwright. It would be best for everyone concerned, and that includes you, if you were just to hand her over to me immediately."

Firmly, Ben shook his head. "She's my daughter and I'm not ashamed of that."

Scarlet smirked. "I think a judge will find that hard to believe since you haven't had anything to do with her since she was born!" she said, her voice raising. "You're treading on dangerous ground, Mr. Cartwright. What do you think will happen when Shannon finds out her new friends are really the family who abandoned her?"

"We did not abandon her," Ben snapped. "What judge would let her stay with you when you try to let a group of murderers out of jail?"

The woman looked taken aback. Then, her eyes narrowed. "Why don't we put it before Shannon and see which one she thinks is worse?" She suggested maliciously. She turned swiftly and headed determinedly for the door.

Quickly, Ben followed after her. Outside, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Scarlet, leave the girl alone," he told her, maneuvering so that he was between her and the street. "You have hurt her enough."

"Let go of me!" Scarlet exclaimed loudly, taking advantage of the fact that there were several people within hearing distance. Ben did so, but stood his ground. A sly smile crossed her face and her green eyes glittered. "Why Mr. Cartwright! I believe you want to keep the truth from her!"

Across the street, Shannon was looking at all the candy in the store window. She spotted her aunt and Ben on the opposite sidewalk. Frowning, Shannon glanced over her shoulder. Hoss and Little Joe were talking with the storekeeper. She walked out of the store.

"Scarlet, let's go back inside and talk this over like adults," Ben said, concious of the looks they were getting. "Shannon doesn't need to be dragged into this."

Scarlet looked past him and saw the girl. "Why, there she is now," she exclaimed. She stepped forward and shoved Ben into the street. Stepping around him as he fell onto his back, she marched across the street. "Shannie! I want to speak to you!"

Standing on the sidewalk, Shannon watched her aunt come across the street. The girl backed up as Scarlet grabbed the her arm. "Come on, let's take a walk," she urged, tugging insistently. "I have important news for you."

"No," Shannon said, bracing her feet. She looked around the woman and saw Ben getting to his feet. "Why did you push him? You should not have done that."

"Forget about him," Scarlet said in exasperation. She pulled harder. "This is very important, Shannie. Now come on. You're making a scene."

Shannon frowned. "No, I'm not. You are," she corrected, pulling in the opposite direction. There was a small crowd forming. "I don't want to go with you. You're hurting my arm!"

Scowling, Scarlet tightened her grip. Her brown eyes flashing, Shannon wrenched her arm free and shoved her aunt away. Startled, Scarlet reeled back and caught herself against the hitching post. Shannon crossed her arms, her dark eyes flashing angrily.

"Scarlet, this is not the time or place to talk about this," Ben said, breaking through the crowd.

"I think it is," Scarlet snapped. "She has the right to know that her father is Ben Cartwright!"

There were sharp gasps in the crowd as everyone turned to Ben for confirmation. Scarlet smirked in triumph. In the doorway of the general store, Hoss and Little Joe stood with their jaws hanging. Ben kept his eyes on the girl in the middle of the crowd.

In the silence that followed, Shannon's eyes met Ben's. "I already know that," she said quietly.

"Break it up!" Sheriff Coffee called out, pushing through the crowd. "Now I'm not going to ask again, folks. Anyone who's still here in one minute is going to get thrown in jail for disturbing the peace."

Their attention cauhgt by that threat, people hurried away quickly, talking in excited whispers. Scarlet scowled once more at her niece. "This is far from over, Cartwright. You haven't won, yet," she hissed. She whirled and stalked back to her hotel.

"Pa?" Little Joe spoke up, his voice disbelieving.

Ben stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Shannon's. "Get the buggy," he ordered. "I'll explain at home."

Little Joe was about to demand more, but Hoss pulled him away. "Thank you, Roy," Ben said gratefully. Nodding, the sheriff wandered away to give them some privacy. "How long have you known?" The man asked the girl gently.

"Since I could read," Shannon answered. Her right hand was clutching her necklace in what Ben recognized as a nervous habit. "Right before she died, my mother wrote me a letter and gave it to Ling Wai for safekeeping."

"What about the stories Scarlet and your grandfather told you?" Ben asked.

Shannon shook her head. "He was drunk most of the time I was near him," she explained in a soft, sad voice. "And she was never consistent."

"Oh, Shannon," Ben told her swiftly. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. After remaining tense for a moment, she relaxed against him. "If I'd had any indication that they were lying to me, I would've come looking for you."

"I know," Shannon whispered. She wound her arms around Ben's neck.

"Let's go home," Ben said. "I still have to explain to the boys."

Shannon looked at him anxiously as she pulled away. "They're not going to accept me are they?"

"They will, once the shock wear's off," Ben said confidently. "Come on."

* * *

Ben sat on the settee with Shannon beside him. Adam and Hoss were sitting in opposite chairs across from them. Little Joe stood by the fireplace. "Adam, you know most of the story," Ben began. he took a deep breath. "Boys, I was married four times, not three."

Adam nodded. "Four?" Little Joe repeated. "To who?"

"You all met her once," Ben explained. "Twelve years ago. You see, I'd married Carolyn in San Fransisco, right after Marie died. As soon as I had, I realized what a mistake it was. I came back home to try and find a way to explain, but before I could, she was here."

"Carolyn?" Hoss exclaimed. "I remember her."

"You were married to that witch?" Little Joe exclaimed, staring at his Pa in horror.

Flinching, Shannon closed her eyes. "I will not have you refer to Carolyn like that," Ben told him sternly. "She was a fine woman. You didn't know her."

Little Joe snorted. "I remember plenty about her," he said. "She hated it out here. She hated me and Hoss and Adam. She wanted to take you away from us, but then she just left."

"Yes," Ben said. "She couldn't take it out here and she wasn't coming back, so I didn't say anything about my marriage to her. It was a couple months later when i recieved her letter. She was carrying my child, and didn't want it."

"Pa told me then," Adam spoke up. His brothers looked at him. "But I'd already guessed. Pa started to make arrangements to go to San Fransisco before I left for college."

"I was prepared to tell you boys the whole story then," Ben said earnestly. "That's when I got a telegram from Jason Mallory, Carolyn's father. he said Carolyn had died in childbirth, and so had the child. There was no point to say anything then."

Everyone looked at the girl. "So they lied?" Adam asked simply.

Ben nodded, tightening his arm around his daughter. "And now you know," he said. "I'm sorry I never told you, Hoss, Joe. I didn't want to hurt you."

"So," Joe said slowly. "First, we have Carolyn who wanted to take you away. And now her daughter is here to do the same thing. How do you know she's really your daughter?"

"Joseph!" Ben thundered. "That's enough!"

Scowling, Little Joe leaned against the wall. "Well, doggone," Hoss spoke up. A grin spread across his face. "A sister. I always wanted a sister. Just you wait, Shan. I'm going to find the prettiest, and sweetest tempered horse just for you."

Shannon smiled faintly at him, but her gaze went to Little Joe. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You don't belong here," he snapped at her. He stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone flinched. "Well, that went over well," Adam commented. He stood up. "I'm going to get ready for supper."

Hanging her head, Shannon closed her eyes. "Don't worry," Ben said. He put his arm around her. "Little Joe lets his temper get away from him. He'll settle down and apologize after he thinks about it for awhile. Adam just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"What if they don't?" Shannon whispered.

Ben hesitated. "Don't think like that," he told her.

* * *

Thoughtfully, Shannon unpacked her small trunk and set her things around her room. Besides her books, she had nothing of any importance from her life in the east. She turned around as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Mistah Hoss ready to take you on ride," Hop-Sing announced, opening the door. He bowed to her and spoke in Chinese. "_**Do not look so sad, Missy Shannon. You are with family now**_."

Sighing, Shannon shook her head. "Half of them will not accept me as family."

"They will," Hop-Sing assured her, switching to english. "They just disliked Missy Carolyn."

"Yeah, I got that impression," Shannon responded. She forced a smile. "I better not keep Hoss waiting."

Hop-Sing followed her down the stairs. Adam glanced up from the book he was reading and then continued on without a word. Shannon hesitated, opening her mouth to say something. Instead, she gave a slight smile and hurried outside.

"You be ashamed," Hop-Sing said sharply to Adam. The man looked up in surprise, but the cook didn't say anything else as he hurried to the kitchen.

* * *

Ben rode Buck up to where his third wife was buried. From a distance, he spotted Cochise ground tehtered next to the gravestone. Head bowed, Little Joe was crouched in front of the gravestone, his hand resting on the cold marble.

Dismounting, Ben walked up to his youngest son. "Joseph," he said quietly. The seventeen year old didn't move or say anything. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you to know, I don't love your mother any less beacause I married Carolyn."

"Why did you do it, Pa?" Little Joe demanded. "If it was such a mistake, why?"

"I can't say for sure," Ben admitted. "I was lonely, and Carolyn could be so sweet and charming. I thought the pain of your mother's death would go away if I married again. It was not my intention to make you or your brothers be hurt for my mistakes."

Little Joe continued to stare down at his mother's grave. "Please don't be mad at Shannon for what was my mistake," Ben pleaded. "She needs us, joe. We are the only family she has, besides Scarlet."

"Some family she is," Little Joe snorted. "All right, Pa. For your sake, I'll be nice."

"Thank you, Joe," Ben said in relief. "That'll do for a start."

* * *

Walking across the yard to the barn, Shannon couldn't see any sign of her brother. "Hoss?" She called out, stepping into the barn.

"Hello again," Charlie said, stepping out and grabbing her from behind. He clamped his hand over her mouth before she could make a sound. He laughed in her ear. "I see you do remember me. Your brother is over there."

Shannon followed the direction of his nod. Her eyes widened as she saw only Hoss' feet. Laughing again, Charlie dragged her out of the barn. As she clawed to be free, Shannon pulled her necklace off and dropped it. She struggled every step of the way until they reached the back of the barn.

"Hello, Shannie," Scarlet said from the waiting buggy. "Tie her and gag her. We've got to leave."

A moan sounded in the back of Shannon's throat as a handkerchief was tied around her mouth. Her hands and feet were tied. Roughly, Charlie tossed her into the back of the buggy. Climbing up, he took the reigns and drove the buggy away from the Ponderosa.

* * *

Just before noon, Ben rode into the yard with Little Joe. "I'll put the horses up, son," Ben said as he dismounted. "You go apologize to your sister."

Hanging his head, Little Joe walked into the house. Adam looked up from his book. "Where's Shannon?" Joe asked. "I want to apologize."

"Out riding with Hoss," Adam answered in interest. "What do you want to apologize for? Are you sorry about calling her mother a witch? Or for saying she's just like her mother?"

Little Joe glared at him. "Sorry about it all," he snapped. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I overreacted and let my temper get the better of me. I shouldn't have and I want to apologize to her."

"Joseph! Adam!" Ben shouted from outside. "Come quick!" Puzzled, Little Joe hurried out. Getting to his feet, Adam followed. They spotted their father supporting Hoss in the doorway of the barn. Together, they dashed to help.

"What happened?" Adam asked. He glanced around. "Where's Shannon?"

"I don't know," Hoss answered, holding his head. He winced. "I just came to. Someone came up behind me and hit me over the head when I was saddling the horses to take Shannon riding."

"That was this morning!" Adam exclaimed.

"Pa!" Little Joe exclaimed. He knelt down and picked up something up. He rose and held it out to his father. The silver heart pendant gleamed in the sun.

"She's gone," Ben said, taking it from him. "She'd never leave this behind unless she had no choice."

Adam took charge. "Little Joe, ride for the sheriff and bring the doctor back with you," he ordered. Nodding, Little Joe set off. "Pa, let's get Hoss inside. No doubt he's suffering from a concussion."

Dazed, Ben nodded. "I just got her," he murmured. "And she's been taken away again."

"We'll find her Pa," Adam said firmly. "Somehow. We'll get her back for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm one of those terrible Bonanza fans who thinks it would have been awesome if there had been a Cartwright daughter. Please don't kill me!**

**Reviews would be appreciated since this my first fanfic and I'd like to know how I did. Please no flames, but I will understand if you didn't like it.**


	2. Going Home

**Author's Notes: While I did have this as a separate story, I've decided to take the advice of a few of my reviewers and put Shannon all together. I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed this part when it was a separate story! **

**And special thanks go to my sister, who is a patient and helpful beta. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or the song Early One Morning. Shannon and Scarlet Mallory are mine.

Wiping sweat off his brow, seventeen year old Joe Cartwright walked into the great room. "Pa, the fencing in the south pasture has been fixed," he reported. "When Hoss gets back with the supplies, we'll be ready to start on the west side."

Looking up from the papers on his desk, Ben Cartwright just nodded at his son and then returned to his work. Feeling dismissed, Little Joe walked over to the dinning room table where his older brother, Adam, was drinking coffee. "Is it just me or has he been working himself harder and harder these past few weeks?" he asked in a low voice.

Adam glanced over at their father. "He's trying not to think about Shannon," he answered, in explanation.

Little Joe shrugged. "Why did Hoss have to go all the way to Placerville for the supplies?" he asked. "We can get all we need in Virginia City."

"You know it made a good excuse to look around Placerville for clues to where Scarlet Mallory went with Shannon," Adam replied sharply. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "He may find something since all our other leads were false trails."

"I still don't understand why that woman took Shannon," Joe complained. "She's just a kid."

Leaning back in his chair, Adam nodded. "I don't think any of us know," he admitted. "Joe, this thing with Shannon still being gone is worrying Pa more than he's admitting. It's been three months and there's no trace of her or Scarlet Mallory. Something-"

He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Hop-Sing came hurrying from the kitchen to open the door. "Hello, hop-Sing," Sheriff Coffee said. "Is Ben around?"

The sound of his long time friend's voice caught Ben's attention. He stood up and hurried to the door. "What are you doing out here, Roy?" Ben asked with a welcoming smile. "Come inside and have something to drink."

"No, Ben," Sheriff Coffee declined, taking his hat off as he and a stranger stepped inside. "It'll just make this harder to say." He remembered his manners and gestured to his companion. "This is Sheriff Ron Brigge from down in Texas. These are the Cartwrights. Ben and two of his sons, Adam and Little Joe."

The stranger nodded to them. "Pleased to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What's going on?" Little Joe asked, his curiosity piqued.

Sheriff Coffee looked at his companion. "Well, about three weeks ago, the stage broke down in the middle of the desert," Sheriff Brigge began, holding his hat awkwardly. "The driver took one of the horses to get help and left the passengers. By the time he got back, there had been a death because of the heat."

"Ben, I think you should sit down," Roy spoke up. "I think you all should sit down."

Frowning, Ben gestured to the furniture in front of the fireplace. Everyone took a seat. Hop-Sing hovered in the dinning room. "What does this have to do with us?" Adam asked. "No one we know was going to Texas."

"The victim was a little girl," Sheriff Brigge admitted sadly. Ben clutched the arms of his chair. "They buried her out there and reported it when the stage finally reached my town. The girl's aunt informed me of it."

"No!" Ben whispered, his face going pale. "It can't be! Not Shannon!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. I can't tell you how sorry I am about this," the Texas sheriff said, bowing his head. "The woman identified herself as Scarlet Mallory and the dead girl as Shannon Cartwright."

Ben buried his face in his hands. Adam and Little Joe just looked shocked. Hop-Sing muttered in Chinese. "I expected to get here sooner to tell you," Brigge continued, earnestly. "But it wasn't until recently that I got some free time. Miss Mallory gave me a message to tell you and I didn't think it was one I should send in a telegram."

"What?" Adam asked coldly.

Brigge flinched. "She said to tell Ben Cartwright she'd won," he answered. He frowned and shook his head. "She didn't seem too sad over the little girl's passing. In fact, she seemed as pleased as she could be."

"She killed her," Ben hissed, looking up. Fury showed beneath his grief. "This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of kidnapped Shannon. If I ever see her again I will make sure Scarlet Mallory will pay for what she's done."

Adjusting his hat, Hoss walked into the store in Placerville. "Hello, Mister Jones," he said to the man behind the counter. "."

"Hoss Cartwright!" Mr. Jones exclaimed, hurrying around to shake the other man's hand. "What are you doing out this way?"

"I'm looking for someone," Hoss explained, leaning against the counter. "I figured you might have seen her. A red haired woman named Scarlet Mallory, has a temper, and can be down right unpleasant. Have you seen her?"

Regretfully, Jones shook his head. "Sorry, Hoss," he answered. "I don't think anyone of that description has been in here. Did you check at the hotel?"

"First thing," Hoss answered with a sigh. "Since I'm here, we need some fencing supplies, if you have some on hand. I'd like to get headed back home this afternoon."

The storekeeper flinched. "I'll do the best I can, Hoss," he said. "I'm a little short-handed right now. As you probably noticed as you rode in, there's hardly anyone left in town. Every able bodied man is out looking for the little girl."

"A little girl is missing?" Hoss asked, sympathetically. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, and she don't need any sympathy," Jones responded. "It's a little orphan from the school just down the street. The little thing has only been there for two months and this is the tenth time she's run away. Frankly, the town's getting tired of her."

"She's probably homesick," Hoss said diplomatically. "I'll give you a hand loading the wagon."

The skinny storekeeper smiled in relief. "I'd appreciate that Hoss."

It was getting late in the afternoon when Hoss tossed the last of the supplies into the back of the wagon. As he turned, he spotted a group of riders coming into town. Most of them dismounted in front of the saloon and went in. One rider went past Hoss, and there was a smaller, indistinguishable figure in front of the man.

"Tracker Joe got her again," Mr. Jones commented, coming up behind Hoss. "He usually does. He can follow any trail, so it's a simple thing for him to catch Miss Shannon."

"Miss Shannon?" Hoss repeated with a frown. He watched as down the street the man hauled the small figure up to the porch of the school. A woman came out and then pulled the girl inside.

Jones was nodding. "Yep. Shannon Mallory," he explained. He gave a short laugh. "You know she told a wild story when she first got here. She said her last name was really Cartwright and that she'd been kidnapped from the Ponderosa. How about that, huh?"

Spinning, Hoss grabbed the man's arms. "This girl, is she a little bitty thing?" He demanded. "Big brown eyes and kind of red gold hair?"

"Yeah!" Jones answered, startled. "How'd you know that?"

Releasing the man, Hoss headed for the school. "Hey, Hoss!" Jones called out. "I thought you wanted to get back to Virginia City! Where're you going?"

Shaking his head, Dr. Paul Martin came out of the bedroom. He just waved his hand at Adam and Joe, who were waiting in the hallway. The doctor led the way downstairs where Sheriff Coffee was.

"How is he, Doc?" Coffee asked in concern.

"I made him take a sedative," Dr. Martin reported. "He just seemed very, very angry and kept saying he'd make Miss Mallory pay. I believe he'll be all right when he's had a chance to grieve. It's a terrible shock."

"He's right," Little Joe spoke up. He looked up, his eyes gleaming angrily. "Pa's right. Scarlet Mallory stole Shannon from us and dragged her across the desert. Is she even going to be punished for that?"

"Now just cool down there, son," Sheriff Coffee told him sharply. "Don't go off half-cocked and get itchin' for revenge. Let the law handle this. Sheriff Brigge is going to look into finding out where Miss Mallory went."

Adam shook his head. "What good will that do?" He asked. "We've been looking for these past three months and there's no trace of her. A three week old trail will be cold and useless."

"It's better than anything else," the sheriff told him. "I'm just as sorry as anyone about what happened, but there's no use being angry over what was obviously an accident. You're not going to bring your sister back like that."

"How're we going to tell Hoss?" Little Joe asked abruptly. "He'll be heartbroken when he hears."

"Where is that brother of yours?" Dr. Martin asked.

Little Joe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He went to Placerville," he answered. "He'll be back any day."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him," Sheriff Coffee said. "When he comes through town, I'll let him know."

Again, Adam shook his head. "No," Adam responded sharply. He walked over to the door and opened it. "He's our brother. We'll tell him. Thank you for coming, Paul. We'll take care of Pa."

The doctor and sheriff left the house reluctantly. Adam turned to his youngest brother. "Where did that come from?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't think you even liked the girl."

Little Joe shifted under the look. "It's the principle of the matter," he answered. "No one should mess with a Cartwright and get away with it." He shot his own hard look at Adam. "What about you? You weren't any nicer to her."

"I saw Pa lose two wives he loved," Adam answered sharply. "He shouldn't have to go through losing one of his children, without someone paying the price."

"And you think I'm being hot-headed?" Joe demanded.

"Why you argue?" Hop-Sing snapped from the dinning room. "You no do father good."

The brothers went in opposite directions as the cook ranted in threatening Chinese. "I knew that girl would hurt our family," Little Joe muttered under his breath. "Just like her mother!"

The light from the sun was quickly fading. Hoss could hear yelling inside the large brick house as he walked up to the door of the school. He knocked on the door and played with his hat in his hands.

Several minutes passed before a young woman pulled the door open. "Can I help you sir?" She asked, sounding distracted and aggravated.

"Yes, ma'am, are you in charge here?" Hoss asked respectfully.

"No, I'm one of the teachers," the woman answered, brushing a lock of brown hair out of her face. She flinched as a door slammed somewhere in the house. "You want Mrs. Fletcher, but I'm afraid she's busy right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, ma'am, my name is Hoss Cartwright," Hoss informed her. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm looking for my little sister, Shannon. Mr. Jones down the street told me you have a girl here by that name."

The woman nodded quickly. "Please come in," she invited, stepping back. Hoss walked in and she shut the door behind him. "I'm Maria. Please forgive me. I'm so surprised to meet you. I can hardly believe this is happening. Yes, we do have a girl here by the name of Shannon, and-."

She was cut off by a cold voice form the stairs. "You talk to much Miss Ryan." The older woman came forward, looking Hoss up and down critically. "Information regarding our students here is confidential, sir."

"Mrs. Fletcher, I'm looking for my sister," Hoss told her patiently. "She was kidnapped three months ago. It can't hurt nothing if I were to meet your Shannon and see if she's not my sister."

Mrs. Fletcher was shaking her head. "Absolutely not," she said firmly. "I don't believe you understand the institution we are running here. All our students are...difficult children and strict require is essential. The girl is being punished for running away and will not be allowed visitors."

"Tell me what your sister looks like," Maria Ryan spoke up kindly.

Turning to face her, Hoss frowned. "She's a small thing," he answered, gesturing in the air. "Her eyes are dark brown, just like our pa's eyes. She's got red-gold hair, like a sun about to set."

Miss Ryan turned to the headmistress. "It's got to be her," she said triumphantly. The older woman shook her head. "Shannon has been saying these past three months she was kidnapped from her family. She says her name is Cartwright, not Mallory. She matches Mr. Cartwright's description of his sister."

"You are out of line, Miss!" Mrs. Fletcher warned in a low voice.

"Mrs. Fletcher!" A young girl exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "Shannon's gone again! She climbed out the window."

Scowling, Mrs. Fletcher spun. "All of you to your rooms!" She ordered sharply.

"Excuse me, ma'am, Miss Maria," Hoss said, putting his hat on. He turned. "I've got to go find my sister."

Mrs. Fletcher glared at his back as he went out of the door. She turned and directed her glare at the teacher. "You are an incompetent fool," she said coldly. Miss Ryan flinched. "I just hope Tracker Joe gets to her first, for your sake."

Quietly, Adam opened the door to his pa's bedroom. He frowned when he saw the room was empty. He looked up and down the hallway quickly. He saw a door open and, sighing, he headed for it.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his fingers against the silver chain and pendant in his hand. He didn't look up as his oldest son came into the room.

"Pa, what are you doing?" Adam asked awkwardly.

"Thinking," Ben answered vaguely. He sighed and finally raised his head. The expression in his eyes was far away and bleak. He waved his hand around the room. "This feels like it could be anyone's room. She wasn't here long enough to make it her own."

Adam couldn't think of anything to say. "Help me find her, Adam," Ben asked, his tone intense. "Help me find Scarlet Mallory and put her in jail."

"I'll do anything within the bounds of the law, Pa," Adam assured him seriously. "But we don't know where to look for her."

A grim smile crossed Ben's face. "I know where she went," he said. "She went to claim Shannon's inheritance. The Mallory's have an investment in Geyserton. Scarlet will be there, or we'll find her trail there."

"As soon as Hoss gets back, we'll go," Adam promised.

"NO," Ben shook his head firmly. "Tomorrow. I'm going tomorrow, with or without you boys. I don't want to risk losing her."

Hesitating, Adam gave in. "All right, Pa. I'll tell Joe."

Nodding, Ben looked back down at the necklace in his hand. Uncertain, Adam retreated from the room.

In the growing shadows, the little girl ran in the opposite direction of the town, she navigated her way through the trees and across a shallow stream. She slowed and glanced over her shoulder. There was no one in sight. Heaving a sigh, she kept moving.

A large body stepped out in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" The man asked, grabbing her shoulders.

She recoiled, letting out a startled squeak. Tracker Joe sneered at her, twisting her arm. "You don't have permission to leave, Miss Shannon," he informed her. "Haven't you learned by now you can't escape me?"

Her dark eyes flashing in rebellion and anger, Shannon kicked his shin. Angered, he released her and backhanded her, letting her fall to the ground. She glared up at him, though there was a hint of fear in her dark brown eyes. Tracker Joe reached down and dragged her back up. He lifted his head, and froze.

"Let her go," Hoss said simply. He had his gun aimed at the man.

"Hoss!" Shannon breathed, twisting her head to see.

"Take her," Tracker Joe snapped, shoving the girl into the larger man. Hoss had to lower the gun to catch his sister. Tracker Joe lunged forward, his fists flying, not caring if the girl in his path was hit or not.

Swiftly, Hoss pushed Shannon away and took on the tracker. Landing hard, Shannon stayed on the ground as her brother took care of the cruel man. All it took was one well placed hit and the man went down. Shaking his hand, Hoss turned away. "Shan, are you all right?" He asked in concern.

Trembling, Shannon nodded. Kneeling down, Hoss pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Everything's going to be just fine now," he told her. He stood, lifting her off her feet. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Shannon."

Shannon wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much," she whispered. "I tried so hard to come home, but they wouldn't let me send a telegram. And every time I ran away, they dragged me back. No one would believe me!"

After a moment, Hoss set her down. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you home to Pa."

Keeping her hand in his, Shannon walked along side him.

It was dark when Hoss and Shannon walked into town. "Now, I was planning on driving the wagon back home tonight," Hoss said, looking down at the girl. "There's a full moon tonight. But, I'm thinking it might be better to stay the night and get an early start in the morning."

"I want to go home, Hoss," Shannon answered simply.

Hoss nodded. "All right, Shan, I understand," he replied as they stepped onto the boards of the walkway. "I'll get us some food for the trip. Is there anything you need to get from the school?"

Firmly, Shannon shook her head. "I don't want to go back there ever again!" She declared as they reached the wagon. Hoss started to lift her up into the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Mrs. Fletcher's voice rang out. Setting Shannon down, Hoss turned around to face the woman. The school mistress stood with the local sheriff behind her. "Sheriff, I want you to arrest this man for kidnapping!"

"I'm not kidnapping anyone!" Hoss protested. He put his arm protectively around his sister. "Sheriff, this is my little sister. You can just send a telegraph down to Roy Coffee of Virginia City and he'll tell you that I'm telling the truth."

Mrs. Fletcher put her hands on her hips. "Well, I never!" She exclaimed shrilly. "That girl is an orphan, and a mentally disturbed one at that, why else would she be at my school?"

"Ma'am, I can't answer that," Hoss said respectfully, tightening his arm around Shannon. "All I know is that this is my sister and I'm taking her back home with me. I ain't going to let you or anyone else stand in my way."

Eyes flashing, the woman turned to the sheriff. "Are you just going to stand there? Arrest him!" She demanded.

The sheriff scratched his head. "Why don't we all go into my office and talk about this peaceful like," he suggested amiably. "There's no sense standing out here and yelling at each other."

Nodding, Hoss willingly went into the jail. Shannon clung to his side like a burr, keeping her eyes on Mrs. Fletcher. Her nose in the air, the school mistress walked into the jail and took a seat.

"Now, let's start at the beginning," the sheriff said, sitting behind his desk.

"Well, it's very simple," Mrs. Fletcher began. "This girl was placed in my school because she is an orphan and has no other relatives. Her name is Shannon Mallory, not Cartwright."

Waving his hand, the sheriff nodded. "I know, I know," he said. "You've told me that a thousand times, Mize. Mallory." He looked at Hoss. "Take a seat. I want you to tell me your story, Mr. Cartwright. From the beginning."

"Well, Sheriff, some time back, my little sister was taken from our home," Hoss explained, sitting down. Shannon stood by him and he put his arm around her waist. "We've spent three months looking for her."

The sheriff shrugged. "I got a message some months back about a missing girl from Virginia City," he admitted. "But how does that prove that this girl is your sister?"

"Sir, he is my brother," Shannon spoke up firmly. "Why would I call him my brother if he were a total stranger? My mother's last name was Mallory. But my name is Shannon Cartwright. I've been trying to tell you that ever since I got here. You wouldn't listen and nobody else would believe me."

"Sheriff, I'm willing to wait here until you hear back from Sheriff Coffee," Hoss said firmly. "I'm not leaving without my sister."

Thoughtfully, the sheriff looked from one to the other. "Well, Miz Fletcher, it appears to me that their telling the truth," he drawled slowly. "I know Sheriff Coffee personally and he speaks mighty highly of the Cartwright family. Why would he kidnap a little orphan girl anyhow?"

Taken aback, Mrs. Fletcher stared at him. "You can go," the sheriff said to Hoss.

"Thank you sheriff," Hoss said, standing up. "I do appreciate this. Would you mind keeping an eye on my sister while I get some food for our trip?"

"You aren't thinking of starting out now are you?" The sheriff asked curiously.

"'Fraid so, Sheriff," Hoss answered. "It'll be safe enough with the full moon and all. We've been looking for Shannon for a long time, and I want to get her home to Pa as soon as possible."

"I can understand that," the sheriff said, nodding solemnly as Shannon joined him behind the desk. Mrs. Fletcher was still busy staring at the sheriff in shock. "Well, you just run and get what you need. I reckon I owe Miss Shannon an apology."

Rising sharply, Mrs. Fletcher marched out. Hoss hurried to get what he needed.

Just past dawn, Ben finished saddling Buck. There were dark circles under his eyes, evidence of his sleepless night. He led his horse out of the barn and mounted. Without looking at either of his sons, he left the yard at a full gallop.

"This is going to be a long day," Little Joe muttered, quickly mounting. He and Adam set off after their father.

Yawning, Hoss glanced up at the bright sun. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. About halfway through the night, he'd made room in the back and Shannon was fast asleep back there, half hidden under the tarp.

He turned his attention back to the road. All the sudden three riders came out of the trees and surrounded the wagon. Their rifles were aimed at Hoss, who pulled back on the reigns and set the brake.

"Something I can do for you gentlemen?" Hoss asked pleasantly, keeping his eyes on their guns.

"Throw down your gun and get down off there," one of the men ordered.

Slowly, Hoss obeyed, casting a swift glance at the back of the wagon as he climbed down. Two of the men dismounted. "There's nothing here that could be of use to you," he said carefully. "This is equipment for a ranch."

"It'll still sell someplace," the man answered sharply. "What you got back there anyway?"

He dismounted and went to the side. Stepping on one of the wheels, he leaned into the back. Hoss eyed him apprehensively, but was mindful of the two other guns trained on him. The robber grabbed hold of the tarp and flung it back.

"Hello, my name is Shannon," the brown eyed girl said sweetly, smiling up at the surprised man. In her hand was her brother's rifle. Before the man could react any further, she swung it as hard as she could.

There was a dull thud as the rifle connected with the man's head. As their companion went down, Hoss lunged at the other two, swinging his fists. Shannon stood up and leaned over the side of the wagon. Hoss flung one of the unfortunate men against the wagon and Shannon watched him slid to the ground.

A moment later, Hoss knocked out the third man and let him drop. Wiping the sweat from his face, he turned around. Heaving a tired sigh, Shannon held up the rifle. "I think I broke it," she announced, mournfully, as he took it from her.

"It's all right, I'll get another one," Hoss reassured her, setting the rifle down. He helped her climb up onto the wagon seat. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're pretty handy in a fight. You're not hurt or anything, are you? Pa'd have my hide if I let you get hurt in a fight."

Shannon smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Hoss," she answered. She frowned. "But you interrupted my nap."

Hoss laughed and shook his head. "I'll be sure not to do that again," he answered.

"What are you going to do about those men?" Shannon asked, looking down at the three unconscious men. "We can't just leave them here can we?"

"Unfortunately, no, we can't," Hoss replied. He brought out some rope from the back and started to tie the men up. One by one, he tossed them into the back. "We'll take them into Virginia City and give them to the sheriff to handle. It's not very much farther."

He climbed up beside his sister and they set off again.

As they drove into Virginia City, Shannon was singing. Grinning, Hoss listened to her soft, sweet voice. Just as she came to the end of the song, Hoss pulled the horses to a stop outside the jail. Sheriff Coffee came out.

"Howdy, Sheriff!" Hoss called out, setting the brake and putting the reigns down. He jumped down. "I've got some occupants for your jail."

But the sheriff's attention was on the young girl on the wagon seat. She smiled at him. "Shannon Cartwright?" Roy said in shock as Hoss walked around to the back and hauled the first man out. "You're alive?"

"Yeah," Shannon said, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"These three tried to hold me up on the road," Hoss explained, pushing the still groggy man at the sheriff. He hauled the other two out and handed them over to the deputy. "I figured you'd take care them."

Forcing himself to focus on his responsibility, the sheriff called for Clem take the men into the jail. Roy then turned his attention to the brother and sister in front of him. "Hoss, a sheriff from Texas came to inform your family of a death. He said your sister was killed by the heat in the desert three weeks ago."

"What?" Shannon exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She scrambled over the side, her eyes flashing in anger. She put her hands on her hips. "Where would he get that story? Who told him I was dead?"

"As you can see Sheriff, Shannon ain't dead," Hoss said with a wide grin. "I found her at an orphan school in Placerville."

"Who said I was dead?" Shannon demanded again.

Scratching his head, Sheriff Coffee looked her over. "Your aunt, Scarlet Mallory reported you dead three weeks ago."

Shannon's eyes narrowed. "So that's why she paid those people to keep me in Placerville," she muttered.

"This is good news, Hoss!" Sheriff Coffee said, grinning suddenly. He became very serious as a thought came to him. "You better get to the Ponderosa. Your Pa took the news real hard. He's going to as pleased as can be to learn the truth."

Hoss nodded vigorously. He turned and hoisted Shannon back up. "We'll go as fast as we can," he assured the sheriff. He climbed up to his seat. "We'll be seeing you."

It was mid-afternoon when the wagon reached the Ponderosa. Shannon barely waited for Hoss to stop the horses before she jumped down. She ran to the front door and pushed it open. She ran in.

"Pa?" She called out, searching the quiet great room. "Adam? Joe? Is anyone here?"

Behind her, Hoss came into the house. Hop-Sing came hurrying from the kitchen. He stopped short as Shannon and Hoss faced him. "Lil' Missy!" He exclaimed, a wide grin crossing his face. "You alive!"

"Hop-Sing, where is everybody?" Hoss asked, concern written all over his face.

Hop-Sing shook his head. "They all leave this morning, vely early," he answered. "They go to track down Lil' Missy's aunt. Not say when be back. Mr. Cartlight vely angry and sad about Little Missy."

Gasping, Shannon whirled. "They went to make her pay for kidnapping me!"

The Chinese cook nodded in agreement. "Dadburnit, why didn't they wait for me?" Hoss grumbled. He shook his head. "Well, I'm just going to have to go after them and stop them before they do something they regret."

"They tell me to send you to Geyserton when you come," Hop-Sing informed him.

Frowning in determination, Hoss turned for the door. "Hop-Sing, you take care of Shannon," he ordered. "I'm going to saddle up. I'll need some food for the trip. I'll be back in no time with the rest of the family."

"Hoss!" Shannon cried out, stepping after him. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

"Shannon, it's a long ride to Geyserton," Hoss informed her, turning around. "I'm going to be riding all night to catch up to them. You'll be better off here with Hop-Sing."

Shannon shook her head, her eyes wide. "What if Tracker Joe comes and takes me away again?" She demanded, her voice trembling slightly. "Please, Hoss! Don't leave me behind. I don't think I could stand it if I was taken from home again."

Hoss hesitated, looking at his sister's bruised, thin face. "I can make the trip!" Shannon continued, her tone pleading. "I slept most of today anyway. Please Hoss."

"All right," Hoss gave in reluctantly. "Go get ready."

Smiling faintly, Shannon hugged her big brother and then ran for her room. Hop-Sing hurried to get the food ready for them. Hoss left the house to get Chubb saddled and to find a safe horse for Shannon.

Quickly, Shannon changed from the ugly school dress into her riding outfit. She took her never before used hat from its spot on the wall and set it on her head. She shrugged a jacket on and raced down the stairs.

"Lil' Missy!" Hop-Sing hailed the girl as he came from the kitchen. He held a large packet of food in one hand and in the other he had a small set of saddle bags. He held the bags out to her. "Used to be Little Joe's. You use now."

"Thank you, Hop-Sing," Shannon said, taking them from him. She went out and Hop-Sing followed.

Hoss was just leading the two horses from the barn. "Thanks, Hop-Sing," he said, stowing the packet of food in his saddle bags. He smiled when he saw the bags Shannon had. He put them in place for her. "We'll be back, Hop-Sing."

He and Shannon mounted up. Hoss led the way away and Shannon fell into pace behind him. She glanced over her shoulder and waved at Hop-Sing before they were out of sight. The cook waved back.

When the stagecoach office opened in the morning, Ben and his two sons were waiting. It had taken both Adam and Little Joe to convince their father it was too late the night before. They had stayed the night at the local hotel, though none of them had gotten much sleep.

"Can I help you, sirs?" the clerk asked, looking at the three anxiously.

"Yes, I'm looking for Miss Scarlet Mallory," Ben said roughly.

The clerk swallowed hard and took a step back. "You'd be Mr. Cartwright," he said without question. There was a note of fear in his voice. "Miss Mallory is no longer here. She left Geyserton about a week ago."

"Where did she go?" Adam asked, leaning against the counter.

Nervously, the clerk looked away. "I don't know."

Ben grabbed the front of the other man's shirt and pulled him close. "You're lying," he hissed threateningly. "Now you are going to tell me where Miss Mallory went. She's not worth your loyalty."

"She headed for San Francisco," the clerk stammered. He stumbled back as Ben pushed him away. He took a deep breath. "She left a message for you. She says she hopes you're prepared."

"She knew I'd be after her," Ben said, turning away. "I'm doing exactly as she wants."

"She's leading us on a goose chase," Adam answered, nodding. "Pa, we should just let the law find her. The last thing we want to do is play her little game."

Sighing, Ben shook his head. "No. I'm going to find her," he said firmly, stepping out of the office.

A gunshot sounded nearby and the bullet ricocheted off the wall inches from Ben's head. As one, the three Cartwrights dove for cover behind a horse trough. Innumerable shots sounded, bullets flying all around them.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright," the desk clerk said politely. "Your family is staying here. They left not to long ago to go to the stage office just down the street. Would you like a room as well?"

Frowning, Hoss nodded. He glanced over to where Shannon was sitting on a settee. "I'd like a room right next to theirs," he told the clerk, laying the money down. He signed the book and took the key from the man. He walked over to his sister.

"You did good, Shannon," he said to the girl. She smiled wearily at him. "Now I've got a room for you. You're about to fall asleep on your feet."

Stubbornly, Shannon shook her head. "Not until I see Pa," she answered.

As she spoke, gunshots could be heard. Hoss whirled. "You stay here, Shan," he ordered.

Sighing, Shannon watched him leave. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked to the door.

"They've got us pinned down here," Little Joe complained, shooting at their unseen attackers. He ducked back down. "What did we do? We just got into town and haven't talked to anyone."

"Scarlet Mallory," Ben muttered. "She set this up. This is what she was talking about."

Adam flinched back as wood splintered over his head. "She couldn't have," he said logically. "What does she have against you anyway?"

Ben shrugged. At that moment, a large figure came barreling across the boardwalk at them, firing at the same time. "You fellers sure got yourselves in a mess," Hoss said, sliding beside his family. "Can't I leave you all for a few days?"

"Hoss!" Little Joe exclaimed with a grin. "It's good to see you."

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Hoss demanded, shooting back at the hidden men.

All the sudden, it was silent. Cautiously, Adam peeked out above the horse trough. Three men were walking into the street with their hands in the air. Behind them, the sheriff and his deputy was holding shotguns at their backs.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your assistance in apprehending these men," the old man said in obvious annoyance. The Cartwrights stood and stared at him in confusion. "They were trying to get away with fifty thousand from the bank."

"Sheriff, these men-," Adam started to say.

"Are thieves," the old sheriff snapped irritably. "And they almost got away with it. Now you're all going to have to come to my office so I can get your testimony on paper."

Shrugging, Adam and Little Joe moved to obey. Ben went to his middle son and put his hand on the big man's shoulder. "Hoss, I have bad news," he said quietly. "It's about your sister."

Hoss started to shake his head. Little Joe and Adam turned back to listen. "Pa, you don't have to say a thing," he said earnestly. "Roy explained when I went through Virginia City yesterday. I don't understand why you came here though."

"Wait," Ben told him wearily. "You'll hear when I explain to the sheriff."

"Pa, first there's something you've got to know about-."

"I don't have all day, gentlemen," the grouchy sheriff snapped as his deputy escorted the three other men towards the jail.

Hoss' temper flared briefly. "We'll get there," he snapped back. Adam and Joe looked at him in surprise. "Now, I've had a long ride, and I'm tired and more importantly, I'm hungry. I've got something important to tell my pa before anything else happens."

The sheriff glared at him and crossed his arms. "Then tell him."

Nodding shortly, Hoss turned back to his father. "Pa, there ain't no easy way to explain," he began. "But Shannon ain't dead. She's here and she's waiting for you down at the hotel."

Little Joe walked up to him and put his hand on his big brother's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked in concern. Hoss pushed his hand away impatiently and glared at his little brother. "I can't think of any other reason for you to say something like that."

"Several people saw Shannon die," Adam added softly.

Hoss shook his head. "They saw a little girl die," he corrected. "But it wasn't Shannon."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ben queried, peering closely at his middle son. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you sure it's Shannon?"

"Pa?"

The four Cartwrights froze at the soft voice. Little Joe and Adam turned first. As Hoss turned, he stepped aside. Ben had a clear view of the small girl standing a few yards away from them.

"Shannon!" Ben exclaimed. He rushed forward and caught the girl in his arms. "I can hardly believe it! I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, Pa!" Shannon whispered. "I missed you so much."

Ben hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, sweetheart," he answered. Gently, he set her back and looked her over. Aghast, he lightly touched her bruised face. "How did this happen? Who did this to you?"

Without answering, Shannon rested her head against his chest. Clearing his throat, the sheriff got their attention. "All of you to my office," the sheriff ordered, watching them suspiciously. "I want to know what you're doing in my town. You better have a good story for all of this."

Eyebrows up, the old sheriff was shaking his head. "That's quite a story, Cartwright," he said. "A girl who was reported dead and isn't dead. A lady perpetrating fraud and setting up an ambush to kill you. It's hard to believe."

"It's the truth," Ben snapped, trying to keep his voice low. He adjusted his grip on Shannon, who was asleep on his lap. "You can contact Sheriff Coffee in Virginia City and he'll back me up."

"Well, for everything except the ambush," Little Joe spoke up helpfully. "That he wouldn't know about."

Still looking skeptical, the sheriff glanced over the group. "All right, I'll do just that," he said, standing up. He reached for his keys. "I've never had the cells so full when it's not Saturday night."

"You aren't seriously considering putting a little girl in a jail cell?" Ben demanded. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yeah, she's had a rough time these past few days," Hoss added.

The old sheriff hesitated. "All right," he said. "I'll allow you all to stay at the hotel until I hear from Sheriff Coffee. But I'm going to have my deputy stand guard. You're not to leave the hotel without it being okayed by me."

"You'd think we were the criminals here, not the ones in your jail cell," Little Joe muttered.

Annoyed, the sheriff eyed him. "You know, I could lock three of you in my jail," he threatened. "It doesn't take all four of you to keep one small girl company. Just how did she end up here anyhow? I know she hasn't been here before."

Hoss ducked his head as his family turned and looked at him. "Yes, Hoss," Ben said. "I'd like to know just how you found her and where."

"She was at an orphan school in Placerville," Hoss answered, looking at the floor. "I found her by accident. See, she's been there these past three months and she kept running away. While I was there the search party was just bringing her back and the storekeeper told me her name was Shannon Mallory and had a wild story about belonging to the our family."

"Do you mean you had her ride here all the way from Placerville?" Adam asked.

Guiltily, Hoss nodded. "I couldn't leave her behind," he said earnestly. "There was a man who was hired to keep Shannon in Placerville. Shan was afraid that if I left her alone on the Ponderosa, he'd come and take her away and then we'd never find her. So that's why she's so tired. We rode all night."

"You tell as tall a tale as your father," the sheriff said skeptically.

"You can just telegraph the sheriff in Placerville," Hoss told him, his voice rising in emphasis. "And he'll tell the same story."

Sighing, Shannon shifted in her sleep. "I think we've done enough talking for now," Ben said in a hushed voice. He stood up carefully. "We'll be in the hotel, sheriff, if you need us. Hoss, you must be starving by now."

"Yessir, I sure am," Hoss answered. "I done ate everything Hop-Sing sent along."

Little Joe jumped to open the door for his father. Together the family left the jail and headed for the hotel.

Gently, Ben smoothed the red-gold hair out of Shannon's face as she slept. He turned slightly in his seat as there was a knock on the door. He stood up and went to the door. Opening it, he smiled at Adam.

"She's still asleep," Ben said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "Is Hoss done eating?"

"Yeah, he's snoring in our room," Adam responded with a slight grin. Faint snores could be heard coming from the next room over. "The sheriff is downstairs and wants to talk to you some more."

Reluctantly, Ben nodded and followed his son down the stairs. The sheriff held out his hand to Ben. "My apologies, Mr. Cartwright, for my previous attitude," he said. "I just heard back from Virginia City and Placerville. As fantastic as your story is, I have to believe it."

"No hard feelings, Sheriff," Ben responded, shaking the man's hand. "If someone would have come to me with a similar tale, I would have found it hard to believe. Is there anything you can do to help us find Scarlet Mallory?"

Frowning, the sheriff shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he answered, thinking carefully. "Miss Mallory left after selling the shares in the stage line. No one knows where she was going next, and I expect you know she's probably laid a wild trail for you to follow."

Sighing, Ben nodded. "I'm going to leave it to the law to catch her," he said. "I have my daughter back, and that's good enough for me. I plan on leaving for the Ponderosa tomorrow."

Adam and Joe grimaced at each other. "Fine," the sheriff said, in obvious relief. "If I should hear anything, I'll let Coffee know."

The next day, Shannon came down the stairs, dressed for riding. She smiled at her father, who stood up from the settee. "Ready for another long ride?" Ben asked.

"As long as there are no more similar trips planned in the foreseeable future," Shannon answered with a grin. Ben laughed and nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They're getting the horses," Ben told her. He put an arm around her shoulders and they walked outside together. "Shannon, I wanted to ask you something about your aunt. Do you know why she's so... set against me?"

Shannon sighed. "Jealousy," she answered, her voice low. "At least, that's what Grandmother told me. She wanted you first, but my mother got you. Then, when Grandfather died, his will stated that as long as she lives, Aunt Scarlet will get an allowance to live on, until she marries. But the bulk of the estate goes to me when I come of age." Shannon frowned. "At least, I think that's what it all meant."

"What does the part about the inheritance have to do with me?"

"I'm your daughter," Shannon pointed out. "If I hadn't been born, I wouldn't have been willed the Mallory inheritance. So it's your fault I was born."

Ben frowned. "So, let me see if I have this straight," he said. "Scarlet is jealous that I married your mother, instead of her. She's mad that you were born because she's out of a fortune that's going to you."

"That sounds about right," Shannon answered.

"Mr. Cartwright," the sheriff called, crossing the street. "I think I found out something you might be interested in."

Curious, Ben went to meet him. Shannon wandered to the edge of the sidewalk at the end of the hotel. She looked around for the stable, hoping for a glimpse of her brothers. Abruptly, a hand came over her mouth and she was grabbed around the waist.

"Hello, Miss Shannon," Tracker Joe hissed in her ear, dragging her backwards into the alley. "Did you miss me?"

"I was listening to those three who robbed the bank," the sheriff told Ben. "They were griping about not getting the rest of the payment for a job. I questioned them about it. Finally, one of them explained they'd been paid one thousand dollars to watch for a man named Cartwright. They would get three thousand more if they were to shoot you."

Ben stared at him. "Scarlet hired them to kill me when I showed up?" He exclaimed. "She hates me that much?"

The sheriff shrugged. "It's a good thing, you aren't going to follow her trail," he said. "She's probably set up ambushes like this all over."

"That's good to know," Ben replied, shaking his head. "If you would be so kind as to pass that along to other sheriffs, I'd appreciate it."

"If she ever shows up again, we'll have her for attempted murder," the sheriff agreed as Hoss, Adam, and Little Joe led the horses up. "You and your family have a good trip."

"Pa, where's Shannon?" Adam asked, looking around.

Tensing, Ben whirled around. "No!" he exclaimed. "I turned around for one minute!"

Quickly, Hoss looked up and down the street. "I'll go left, Joe you go right," Adam instructed. "Hoss, you and Pa, check down every alley."

"I'll get every man I can," the sheriff volunteered. "We'll find her."

Struggling, Shannon fought to get free, clawing to get free. Firmly, Tracker Joe dragged her away from the edge of town. "By the time they find you, I'm going to be long gone," he taunted in her ear. "I was told to keep you in one spot. Well, you keep running away and causing trouble, so I'm going to make sure you stay put right here."

Keeping one hand over her mouth, he pulled out a bandanna. Swiftly, he brought it around her slender neck. Shannon choked as he pulled back. She reversed attacks and rammed her elbow into his stomach as hard as she could.

Tracker Joe let out a grunt and the bandanna slackened. Shannon lunged away from him, gasping in air. She bolted for the town. Angrily, the man grabbed her from behind.

"PA!"

The shrill scream caught each of the Cartwrights attention. As one, they ran in the direction of the scream. Hoss took the lead and turned sharply from the alley outside town. The first thing he saw was Shannon struggling to get free from her captor. "Hey!" he shouted. "Let her go!"

Looking up, Shannon felt a surge of relief at seeing her big brother. She twisted and bit the man's hand as hard as she could. Kicking her captor as hard as she could in the shin, she tore away from him as his grip on loosened. She staggered for the safety of her family.

Furiously, Tracker Joe pulled his gun and aimed. "Shannon, look out!" Little Joe shouted in warning, drawing his own gun.

Tracker Joe pulled the trigger. Crying out, Shannon fell and sprawled on the ground. Seconds after Tracker Joe's shot, five gunshots rang out. The tracker jerked, spun, and hit the ground. The four Cartwrights and the sheriff lowered their guns.

"Someone go for the doctor!" the sheriff ordered, looking back at the crowd that had formed.

Ben skidded to a halt by his daughter and fell to his knees. Groaning, Shannon moved. "Ow," she croaked, pushing herself up. She winced and rubbed her nose. Lifting her head, she saw her father and immediately began to scramble to her feet. "Pa!"

Ben grabbed her and held her still. "Everything's going to be all right, Shannon," he said huskily. He looked beyond her to where Tracker Joe lay unmoving. "Don't try to move. The doctor will be here soon."

"Pa," Shannon protested, her voice hoarse. She swallowed hard and flinched. "I tripped. Over a rock." Ben glanced over and saw the rock protruding from the ground. Shannon glanced over her shoulder. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah," Ben answered as the doctor came pushing through the crowd. "We got him."

"Pa," Shannon said, looking up at him. "I want to go home now."

The Cartwrights rode across the countryside. The sun was getting low in the sky. "Only a few more miles," Little Joe commented. "Hey Hoss, can you smell what Hop-Sing has for supper?"

"No, I don't really care what there is," Hoss answered back. "As long as there is plenty of it."

Glancing at his sons, Ben shook his head. He looked back to where his daughter was riding behind them. She was very quiet, and Ben wasn't sure how to include her in the conversation.

Slightly in the lead, Adam was humming. "Hey, Shan," Hoss said over his shoulder, falling back some. He grinned at his little sister. "How about you sing for us?"

The rest of the family looked back. Blushing, Shannon just shook her head, dropping her gaze to the saddle horn. "Come on, Adam," Joe called out, anxious to break the monotony. "How about you sing? The rest of us will back you up."

"All right," Adam answered with a grin. He took a deep breath and began:

_Early one morning just as the sun was rising_

_I heard a young maiden sing in the valley below_

Together, Ben, Joe, and Hoss sang the chorus, not precisely in tune, but with gusto:

_Oh, don't deceive me, _

_Oh, never leave me_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?_

Grinning, Adam continued:

_Remember; remember your vows to marry_

_Remember; remember your promise to be true_

At the back, Shannon's eyes lit up as she listened. A smile crossed her face as the chorus was sung again. She hummed to herself as the next verse was sung:

_Gay is the garland and fresh are the roses_

_I culled from my garden to bind upon thy brow_

Hoss heard her and sent a grin at her as the chorus was sung again. Adam sang the last verse:

_Thus sang the maiden her sorrows bewailing_

_Thus sang the pretty maiden in the valley below_

All together the family sang the chorus one last time. As they did, they reached the top of a hill. The Ponderosa house stood in the distance. Letting out a whoop, Little Joe spurred Cochise and raced for home.

Unwilling to ignore the implied challenge, Adam and Hoss took off after them. Pausing, Ben laughed as he watched his boys race. Shannon came up next to him. Ben looked at her and smiled affectionately. "Welcome home, Shannon," Ben said.

Shannon smiled back. "I love you, Pa," she responded very softly.

"I love you to, Shannon," Ben answered. "Come on. If we don't hurry, there won't be any food left for us when we get there."

Smiling, Shannon followed her father to home.

**Author's notes: I hope you liked it! **

**I will have part 3 up soon, I hope. Joe and Shannon have a lot to learn about each other. **


	3. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bonanza. Shannon Cartwright, however, is mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Oh, and it hasn't been betaed yet, so please forgive any grammatical errors. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"You ready, Hoss?"

"Yeah."

"On three, then," Adam said, keeping his tone low and conspiratorial. He was leaning over the head of a bed. With one hand he braced himself from falling, and in the other hand was a pitcher of water. He glanced over at Hoss, who stood at the end of the bed with the edge of the blankets in his hand. "One. Two. Three!"

Swiftly, Hoss yanked on the blankets and pulled them off the figure in the bed. With one smooth motion, Adam dumped the water and sprang back. Sputtering, Joe sat up, swinging wildly. He opened his eyes to the sound of his older brothers laughing. "Ha ha," he said sarcastically. With an angry roar, he lunged off the bed to tackle the two men.

"Now hold on, Shortshanks," Hoss laughed. He caught his younger brother and held him away. "We wouldn't have to go through this if you got up in the morning when you're supposed to. Calm down and we'll go get breakfast."

"It's not fair!" Joe exclaimed, swinging wildly. He managed to knock Adam down. "Shannon gets to sleep in till whenever she wants!"

The comment managed to annoy Hoss, who shoved him away. Bouncing off the bed, Joe tackled him. Across the hall, Shannon quietly closed her door.

Sitting at the table, Ben Cartwright looked up from his paper at the sound of a loud thump coming from above. Shaking his head, he returned to the article he was reading. A short time later, after it'd gotten quiet, Adam and Hoss came down the stairs.

"Joe will be down in a minute," Adam announced, heading to the sideboard and strapping his gun belt on.

"Did you have to sound like a herd of wild horses?" Ben asked, glancing at them in disapproval. "You might have woken Shannon."

Hoss looked sheepish. "Sorry, Pa, we didn't really have a choice," he said, reaching for his hat. "Joe was in a really bad mood. It's not going to be a good day to work with him."

"Don't talk about me behind my back," Joe snapped, coming down the stairs. He stalked to join his brothers. He caught his father's disapproving look and he ducked his head. Without a word, he left the house. Exchanging looks with their father, Hoss and Adam trailed after him.

Shaking his head, Ben went back to his paper. A short time later, slow, hesitant footsteps caught his attention. When Ben looked up, he saw Shannon coming slowly down the stairs. "Well, good morning, Shannon," Ben greeted her with a smile. "Did those brothers of yours wake you? You're up early."

With a slight smile, Shannon walked over. She hugged him tightly. "Good morning," she spoke up softly. Taking a seat at his right hand, she hesitated. "Pa, there are a couple things I wanted to talk to you about."

Frowning, Ben placed his paper down. "What is it, Shannon?"

"Well, Adam, Hoss, and Joe all have barn chores to do in the morning and in the evening," Shannon said. Ben nodded, not following her. She sighed. "How long before you assign me my own chores to do? I feel like a guest still. So far all I've done is help Hop-Sing in the kitchen and sewing," she wrinkled her nose and continued, "which I hate."

"Shannon, I'm sorry you don't feel at home," Ben responded, in concern. He reached over and patted her hand. "Your helping Hop-Sing is a help to all of us. Besides, the barn chores would be too much for you. You are the smallest of us all."

"Pa, we won't know until you give me a chance to try," Shannon told him softly. She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm stronger than I look. Please? Why should you treat me any different from my brothers?"

Looking thoughtful, Ben considered it. "All right, I'll think about it," he promised. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shannon hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me there was a set time to get up?" she asked earnestly. "All it's done is made even more of a distinction between me and my brothers. Hoss is the only one who I know at all, and that's only because he's made the effort to know me."

Ben nodded. "I've noticed," he admitted. "Maybe it was a mistake to let you sleep longer in the morning, but after all you've been through, I honestly thought it would be for the best." He gave a rueful smile. "I thought I had being a father down pat, but it appears I still have some work to do being father to a daughter."

Smiling, Shannon stood up and put her arms around him. "You are the best Pa in the world," she whispered. With a grin on her face, she went to the kitchen. Ben smiled as he heard Hop-Sing and Shannon start chattering away in Chinese.

The front door banged open as Hoss hurried in, eager for breakfast. He was followed by Adam and Joe. Taking his seat, Adam asked, "How soon before we get to the Jonsen ranch?"

"We'll leave as soon breakfast is done," Ben answered, putting his paper down for good. "The sooner we get to the Jonsen's the more we'll get done. There's a lot of work to do today."

Joe snorted as he sat down. "You mean once Shannon gets around to getting up, we'll go," he said. "So it'll be about noon then, right?"

Ben frowned at him and Joe had the courtesy to flush in embarrassment. In the doorway, Shannon glared, her hands on her hips. "I do not sleep in until noon!" she protested, furiously. "How dare you say something like that?"

Startled, Joe looked over his shoulder at the furious girl. Since Shannon stood in the middle of the doorway, Hop-Sing was stuck where he was. Hoss looked longingly at the dishes of food Hop-Sing had in his hands. Adam glanced between Joe, Shannon, and Ben, unwilling to get involved. Ben raised his eyebrows as silence filled the dinning room. "Joe, apologize to your sister," he ordered.

"Sorry," Joe said obediently.

Lips compressed in a tight line, Shannon stalked to her seat and sat down. Ben turned his gaze to her. "Shannon?" he prompted quietly.

"Apology accepted," Shannon said reluctantly.

Hop-Sing set the dishes on the table and retreated. Hoss grabbed the closest one in relief. "It's still as dry as ever," Adam commented, breaking the awkward silence. "If we don't get some rain soon, there's bound to be some kind of brush fire."

Glancing between his two youngest children, who were glowering at each other, Ben shook his head. "How's the water level in the creek?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

* * *

Over a dozen men were hard at work on finishing the barn. Children were playing nearby, more often than not getting underfoot of the workers. The women were gathered together in the kitchen, gossiping.

In none of these categories, Shannon wandered from place to place. The other children avoided her. More than one man got after her for getting in the way and ordered her to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she was scolded out to join the children. Finally, the girl took refuge outside, sitting alone under the kitchen window.

From this vantage point, Shannon could see everything going on. While her focus was mostly on her three half brothers and her father, she took notice of everything that was happening. She frowned as she saw four men leave the work site. Just before they vanished down towards the creek, she recognized one of the men as Eric Williams, the brother in law of the owner of the ranch.

"Now, where in the world did that girl go?" a shrill voice demanded from the kitchen. "All morning she's been underfoot and in the way! Now, when we actually need her, is she anywhere in sight? Of course not!"

Sighing, Shannon started to stand up. "Never mind, Marjorie," another woman responded. "It's not as though we cannot do without her. I declare, I've never seen a girl so useless in a kitchen. More nuisance than help. But what else could you expect from a spoiled rich girl like Shannon Cartwright? I'd guess she's never done a bit of work in all her life!"

Freezing, Shannon sucked in her breath. "I can't believe Ben Cartwright is really going to try and raise the girl," Marjorie commented. "Does he even know she's his daughter? I, for one, remember the way her mother was!"

"Oh, they say there's no doubt," a third woman joined the conversation, her tone eager. "Have you heard the other story going around? Ben Cartwright is just covering up a scandal. He was never married to that Carolyn Mallory, who has nothing to do with the situation. That girl is Adam Cartwright's illegitimate child he had when he was in the East."

The women all gasped. Shannon got to her feet, and looked into the window. "No one ever heard of a fourth marriage before this," Marjorie said thoughtfully, not seeing the girl. "Well, if that's the case, why keep the child here? She'd be better off in a boarding school where she can learn her place, which isn't among the good people of this town."

One of the women caught sight of the dark eyed girl staring at them, and blushed in mortification. The other women turned. "What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" Marjorie demanded, going on the offensive. Shannon backed away. "A little sneak is what you are!"

At that moment, one of the women rang a bell to signal the noon meal. Shannon took the opportunity to bolt away. As one, all the men dropped their hammers, grabbed their shirts, and headed for the tables of food. Naturally, Hoss was at the head of the line.

Glancing around, Ben frowned as he didn't see any sign of his daughter. "Mrs. Jonsen," he called, catching the woman's attention. "Have you seen Shannon lately?"

Marjorie Jonsen flushed. "She took off a few minutes ago," she replied shortly. "I think she headed for the creek."

Frowning, Ben caught Little Joe's arm as his son was going past. "Joe, would you do me a favor?" he asked. Hesitating, Joe cast a glance at a pretty young lady serving food and then nodded. "Shannon went towards the creek. Will you go get her?"

"Fine," Joe said in resignation. He left the crowd and started towards the creek. Finding the path, he went around a curve and ran right into his sister. Shannon made no move. "There you are. Pa wants-."

He broke off as he saw what the girl was staring at. Eric Williams was on his knees, doubled over with pain. "You and your pretty sister thought you could hide from us, Williams?" the tallest of the three men, towering over Jonsen, demanded. "We told you we'd find you where ever you went if you squealed on us."

"I'm not going to tell anyone you're here!" Williams rasped out. "Please listen to me Withers!"

"My brothers and I have too much to do in this territory to have you around, Williams," Withers responded.

"Shannon, go get Pa," Joe ordered in a low voice. Grabbing his sister's shoulder, he pulled her back.

At that moment, something flashed brightly in the sunlight. Then, Williams fell onto his face and didn't move. Eyes wide, Shannon gasped sharply. The three men turned in that direction. For a brief second, no one made a move. "Shannon, get Pa!" Joe practically shouted, shoving the girl towards the path. He reached instinctively for his gun, but he'd left it in its holster up by the barn.

The trio of men lunged forward, knives glistening in their hands. Shannon screamed, jerking back. She tripped over her own feet, landing hard. Joe grabbed one man's wrist, twisting the knife free. Joe punched the man in the face, knocking him back.

"Come on," the third man urged, grabbing the fallen man and pulling him up. "Let's get out of here!"  
The two backed up as Withers swung at Joe. As Shannon scrambled to her feet, she could hear shouts coming from just around the curve. Joe hit the ground, and Withers started to draw his gun. Her dark eyes narrowing, Shannon lunged at him. She grabbed onto the man's arm and hung on as he tried to shake her off. "Leave my brother alone!" she shouted.

Angrily, Withers backhanded her. Stunned, Shannon let go and landed on the ground next to her brother. Withers leveled his gun at the pair.

"Drop it," Ben Cartwright's steely voice ordered. Spinning, Withers pulled the trigger. A deafening amount of shots echoed his. Withers fell onto the ground next to Williams. Ben holstered his gun and hurried to his children. "Shannon, Joseph, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pa," Joe answered, wiping dirt and blood off his face. He looked at his sister, a strange expression on his face.

Reaching up, Shannon wound her arms around her father's neck tightly. "They killed Mr. Jonsen, Pa," she whispered.

"Someone go for the sheriff," Ben ordered, returning his daughter's embrace.

* * *

It was late when Shannon and Joe finished telling the sheriff what they'd seen. Sighing, the sheriff put his pen down. He sent a pointed look at Ben. "Joe, you and Shannon go out, and with Hoss," Ben ordered. "I want to talk to the sheriff for a moment. I won't be long."

Looking between them, Shannon nodded. She stood up and walked to the door. Joe shook his head. "I'm old enough to hear what's going on," he said stubbornly.

"Joe," Ben warned. Giving in reluctantly, Joe stood up and stalked to the door. When he jerked the door, Hoss could be seen leaning against the hitching rail. Ben waited until the door had shut behind his children. "What's wrong, Roy?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Sheriff Coffee sighed and stood up. "Shannon and Little Joe ran into a very dangerous man, and there's sure to be trouble because of it," he said, searching through his papers. He pulled out a wanted poster and held it out to Ben. "Recognize him?"

Taking the paper, Ben scanned the picture briefly. "This is the man Joe and Shannon saw kill Eric Williams," he said. His eyes widened on reading the description. "Jesse Withers? I've heard of him. He and his brothers have committed every crime known to man."

"I know," Sheriff Coffee responded seriously. "I can't imagine what would bring them up this way; they usually keep to Texas. From what Joe and Shannon said, Williams must have worked for the Withers brothers in the past. Who would've thought he'd have that kind of past?"  
Ben shook his head. "Everyone is capable of hiding things in their past," he said quietly, setting the poster on the desk.

"If the other Withers' boys are in the area, and we have to assume they are, anything could happen," the sheriff continued. "They may try to get revenge for their brother's death."

"I'll warn the boys," Ben told him. "Joe and Shannon will stay close tom home until this blows over."

* * *

"Well, we have to finish the fence today," Adam said the next morning. Finishing his cup of coffee, he stood up. "We'll finish up our chores and get going."

His brothers also stood up. Looking up at them, Shannon stifled a yawn. "Hold on, boys," Ben said. All three turned to look at their father. "I'll be coming with you today," he announced. Shannon's shoulders sagged. "Joseph, I have something very important for you to do today."

"What, Pa?" Joe asked eagerly.

Rising from the table, Ben put his arm around Joe's shoulders. "I want you to clean the tack room with Shannon," he told him. Joe stared at him in disbelief. "When you're done, you can go fishing. We'll even make an outing of it. Once we're finished, we'll meet up with you at the lake when we're done."

Instantly, Shannon perked up. Hoss looked envious. Disinterested, Adam turned away. "But, Pa!" Little Joe protested. "Why me? Why can't Hoss? He likes to be around her."

Removing his arm, Ben leveled a steady gaze on his youngest son. Joe had the courtesy to flush in shame. "You will work with your sister today," Ben told him firmly. "It will be good for you both to get to know each other. All I'm asking is for you to clean the tack room."

"Yes, sir," Joe mumbled, casting a narrowed eyed look at the girl.

* * *

Silently, Joe pulled out all the tack and piled it in the middle of the barn. Standing to one side, Shannon watched him jerk items out one by one. Biting her lip, she moved forward to help untangle a bridle. "Leave it alone!" Joe snarled. "You're making it worse."

Flinching, Shannon moved back a step. She watched her brother do all the work and it was very quiet in the barn. "So, how has the horse breaking been?" Shannon asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I want to come see you at work, but it's outside the limit Pa put on how far I could go alone."

Shrugging, Joe didn't say anything. Shannon bit her lip again. "I've been meaning to ask for your help," she began again. "I would like my own horse, and Pa says I can pick one whenever I want. You know the most about horses. Could you help me choose?"

"I'm trying to work," Joe told her sharply.

"Let me help," Shannon said firmly. "It'll get done faster then."

"Fine," Joe snapped, shoving a saddle at her. She managed to catch it, but the weight and force knocked her off her feet. Joe rolled his eyes as the girl fell back. He went to her and forcefully pulled the saddle out of her hands. "Forget it. I can do without your 'help'."

Shannon's dark brown eyes narrowed. "Pa said we were supposed to work together," she reminded, her voice cold. She got back on her feet and crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure this isn't what he had in mind."

"Well, obviously he isn't aware of what a hindrance you are," Joe retorted, flopping the saddle into place. "So be a good little girl and go back to the house. I'm sure Hop-Sing has something you can do in the kitchen for him. That seems to be about the only thing you're good for."

"How would you know?" Shannon snapped. Her eyes were blazing. "You haven't been near me for more than a few minutes at a time. You don't know a thing about what I can or can't do!"

Joe shrugged. "Well, you haven't been much help here, have you? You don't fit in."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Shannon demanded in frustration. "Everyone says I shouldn't be here. How am I supposed to fit in when my own brother won't even-?" She broke off, shaking her head. "Never mind."

Spinning on her heel, Shannon stalked out. Taken aback, Joe hesitated and then hurried after her. "Shannon, wait," he called out. The girl didn't stop. Almost to the house, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "I'm just annoyed at Pa penning me in here. It's not your fault. Listen to me-."

He was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. Shannon yelped as she felt the bullet fly past her ear. Reacting quickly, Joe bolted for the door, dragging his sister with him. Another shot was fired, but it went wild, shattering a window. Joe shoved Shannon into the house, slamming the door behind them.

There was silence. After a few moments, Joe straightened up from a crouch. Cautiously, he opened the door a crack and peered through. No one was in sight, but he hadn't really expected anyone to be that stupid. Closing the door again, he turned around to face his sister. "Are you okay?" Joe asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah," Shannon answered. She swallowed hard and picked herself up off the floor. "I don't think we should go to the lake."

"I agree," Joe said. He drew his gun in one hand as he reached for the door latch. "You go tell Hop-Sing what happened and I'll see if I can't find the shooter's trail." He started to pull the door back open.

"What?" Shannon exclaimed in disbelief. She jumped forward and grabbed his arm. Catching him by surprise, Shannon was able to pull him away from the door. "You can't go by yourself! What if he's still out there? You could get killed!"

Shaking her off, Joe pushed her towards the kitchen. "Just do as I say, alright?"

"No!" Shannon snapped, stamping her foot. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm older than you and that means I'm in charge when Pa's not here," Joe told her sharply.

"Well, that's a stupid claim to superiority," Shannon said, crossing her arms. "I'm just as much able to be in charge as you are, and I say you shouldn't go out there alone."

"Well, I'm going, and you're not going to stop me," Joe told her.

The door opened. Startled, Joe spun around, his hand tightening around his gun. "Whoa!" Hoss exclaimed, holding up his hands. Breathing a sigh of relief, Joe lowered his gun. "What's got into you, Little Brother?"

"Hoss!" Shannon said, running towards him. "Someone tried to shoot me!"

"What?"

Holstering his gun, Joe nodded in agreement. "It can't have been five minutes ago," he said. "You didn't hear it or see anyone?"

"I thought you were just getting in some practice," Hoss admitted. He frowned as he thought. "I didn't see anyone, but my mind was on the picnic lunch waiting by the lake. I guess this calls that off."

"I'm on my way to find the trail," Joe said stepping towards the door again. Shannon looked between her brothers worriedly.

Immediately, Hoss put his hand on his brother's chest. "Oh, no, you don't Little Brother," he said. "You're going to stay right here. I'll go see if I can't see something, and if I can't, I'll go get Pa and Adam. They weren't far behind me."

"That's not fair! I wasn't the one being shot at!"

Smirking, Shannon crossed her arms. "He's the oldest here," she pointed out. "You said yourself that the oldest is in charge until Pa gets here."

Joe glared at her and she smiled back sweetly. "I'll be back," Hoss said, going to the door.

"You'll pay for that," Joe hissed. He stalked into the study and threw himself into the chair. Shrugging, Shannon wandered into the kitchen to tell Hop-Sing what had happened.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Upon arriving at his home, Ben sent Hoss for the sheriff while he and Adam tried to track the shooter. Sheriff Coffee came out, but he found no clues of any kind. It was growing dark when the sheriff left for Virginia City.

Immediately after supper, Shannon went to bed looking pale and frazzled. Hoss went out to check things one more time, and Adam retired to his room to read. Trying not to think about what might have happened that afternoon, Ben went to work on some paper work.

For awhile, Joe sat in front of the fireplace, looking unusually thoughtful. Finally, he got up and walked over to the study. He took a seat on the edge of the desk, but didn't say anything. Looking up at him, Ben sat back. "Is there something you want to talk about, son?" he asked.

"Pa, when Shannon and I saw Eric Williams murdered, I tried to get Shannon to run for help," Joe said, his tone thoughtful. "She wouldn't listen. Then, when Withers was going to shoot me, she jumped at him. Today, she wouldn't let me go out and look for whoever tried to kill us. Why would she do that?"  
Seriously, Ben considered the question. "Joe, would Adam or Hoss ever leave you behind?" he asked, closing the account ledger.

"Of course not!" Joe answered. "What does that have to do with Shannon?"

"Joe, Shannon is your sister, whether you want to accept that or not," Ben told him. Joe frowned and looked away. "Just as your brothers wouldn't abandon you, she won't either. She doesn't want anything to happen to you before she gets the chance to know you."

Flinching, Joe stared down at the floor. "How can I accept her, Pa?" he asked. "She's…not one of us."

"When you treat her like that, of course she's not," Ben replied, his tone reproving. "How do you think Adam reacted when he found out about you? He had a hard enough time accepting your mother into the family, then he found out he was going to have another brother to share things with."

"Well, that's different," Joe objected, defensively. "He had time to think about it. Shannon just…showed up."

Ben nodded. "That's true," he said. "But does that make her any less family? I can see parts of you boys in her. She loves animals as much as Hoss does. She can be a serious as Adam when she has something on her mind. And there's no denying she's as stubborn as you, Joe."

Joe heaved a sigh, but didn't say anything. "Give her a chance," Joe," Ben urged quietly. "You promised me you would be nice, but that was only going to be a start, remember?"

"Yeah," Joe admitted. "I remember. And that makes what I said to her that much more horrible."

Frowning, Ben reached out and touched his son's arm. "What did you say?" he asked, half dreading the response.

Hesitating, Joe finally admitted, "I said pretty much the same thing when you first told me and Hoss the truth: that she didn't fit in, didn't belong." He ran his hand through his hair. "I think I hurt her feelings really bad. I don't know what to do to fix things."

"You really got yourself into a mess, didn't you?" Ben commented wryly. "Joe, like I said, you have to give it time. You've had your whole life with Adam and Hoss. Shannon has some catching up to do, and she's struggling to find her own place in this family."

Sighing again, Joe stood up. "Yeah, I'll think of something," he said. "Thanks, Pa. Good night."

"Good night, Joe," Ben responded, watching his youngest son head upstairs. For a few quiet moments, he stared at the flickering fire. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the accounts.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was very quiet. Shannon played with the food on her plate, ignoring Hop-Sing's reprimands to eat. "The creek level has dropped another 3 inches," Hoss commented. "We're going to have to move the cattle down from the high pasture, or they'll die from thirst."

"I was afraid of that," Ben said, setting down his coffee cup. He hesitated, looking around the table. "We'll get started on that this morning, but it's going to be tough being short handed like we are."

Looking up, Joe objected, "We're not shorthanded! The four of us should be able to handle it with a couple of the hands."

Shannon seemed to wilt into her chair as he spoke. "Joe, after what happened yesterday, I am not about to allow Shannon to be by herself," Ben said firmly. He looked at Hoss and Adam. "I'll stay behind today. You three choose whoever you think would be best, and move those cattle."

"Why can't Shannon come with us?" Joe asked as his brothers started to get up. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "She needs to learn about moving cattle sometime. We can teach her, and one of us will always be with her. And all of us will be out there."

Instantly, Shannon perked up. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "That sounds like fun! Hop-Sing can pack a lunch and we can stay out there all day!"

"Moving a herd of thirsty cattle is hardly the time to teach anyone the first thing about ranching," Adam objected.

"She won't be right in the middle with of us and she won't go nowhere near those cattle."

"I promise!" Shannon said quickly. "I'll go get ready!"

She bolted for the stairs. "That was a good suggestion, Joe," Ben told his youngest son. Shrugging, Joe got up. "Now, find something gentle for her to ride. One of these days, we've got to find a permanent mount for her."

* * *

Under the hot sun, the Cartwright family fought to get the herd moved. At regular intervals, one of them would leave the herd and ride over to Shannon and whoever was with her would then ride into help. Around noon, it was Joe's turn to ride with the girl.

"We're almost to the pasture where we want them," Joe informed the girl, pausing at the top of a hill. He surveyed the moving herd. "They'll be better off where they can get some water."

"Thanks, Joe," Shannon said abruptly. She looked over at him. "I think I would have gone crazy penned in with Hop-Sing for another day."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for what I said," Joe told her. Exchanging hesitant smiles, the two sat and watched the herd go straight towards the small creek. "You never did explain why you left the barn raising the other day."

Sucking in her breath, Shannon tensed, making her horse sidestep. Quickly, Joe reached over and grabbed the reins. "Opps," Shannon muttered, patting the horse's neck. "I guess I still need some more practice. Do you think Pa really meant he was going to get me a horse of my own? That would mean an awful lot to me."

"You're avoiding the question," Joe said, keeping right next to the girl. "What happened?"

"I overheard some of the women talking about me in the Jonsen kitchen," Shannon explained reluctantly. "They all said Pa shouldn't try and raise me. And then, they were talking about my mother, and insinuating all kinds of nasty things about her. They even talked about me being Adam's...child from the east. It was awful!"

Taken aback, Joe frowned as he thought. "Well, you were a surprise to everyone," he said. "You had to of known everyone was going to talk."

Shannon shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't make it an easier to hear," she answered. "Mrs. Jonsen saw me and got mad. So I went to think."

They fell silent. Joe suddenly grinned. "Come on. I'll race you to the old pine."

He took off. "Hey!" Shannon shouted at him, kicking her pony's sides. The animal galloped after Joe and Cochise. "That's not fair! I don't even know where the 'old pine' is! Joe! Wait for me!"

In the valley below, one of the hands watched the pair race into the forest. Without a word, he continued after the herd.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ben watched the cattle enter the low pasture. "A job well done, buys," he said, glancing over at Hoss and Adam. A frown formed as he turned around. "I wonder where Joe and Shannon have gone. Have either of you seen them?"

"I wouldn't worry, Pa," Hoss said, sounding satisfied. "Just be glad those two are actually getting along for once."

"Pa!" Adam suddenly exclaimed, pointing up at the forest. Smoke was rising above the treetops. "Fire!"

* * *

Randomly, Little Joe picked a tall pine tree and raced towards it. "I beat you!" he called out, wheeling Cochise around to meet his sister. He laughed as she reached him several seconds later. "What were you doing back there? I thought we were going to race?"

Scowling, Shannon patted her horse's neck. She took a swig of water from her canteen. "How are we supposed to race, if I don't know where we're going?" she challenged, looking down to tie the canteen in place. She turned her horse to go back. "Hey, Joe! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Frowning, Shannon pointed back the way they'd come. "I saw something over there," she explained. She looked back at her brother. "It looked like a person. You didn't see him?"

"Hmm. I'd better get you back to Pa!" Joe teased. "You're starting to see..."

Puzzled that Joe didn't finish his sentence, Shannon frowned at the look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?"

She twisted around to look for herself. Her eyes widened as she saw black smoke coming up. Joe reached over and touched her arm to get her attention. "Shannon, I want you to stay right behind me, okay?" Joe told her, perfectly serious. "I think we can go around it. Just follow every move I do, all right?"

Swallowing hard, Shannon nodded, adjusting her grip on the reins. Little Joe moved away slowly at first to make sure Shannon followed him. As a strong wind picked up, Joe picked up the pace, urging Cochise to keep moving through the trees. As the wind increased, the fire spread quickly.

Shannon's little mare stepped into a hole and went down. Crying out, Shannon flew over the horse's head and rolled onto the ground. Glancing around, Joe turned Cochise and rode back. He reached his hand down as the girl scrambled to her feet.

Grasping her brother's hand, Shannon jumped and Joe pulled her up behind him. "Hold on tight!" Joe called back. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, Shannon hid her face against his back as he guided Cochise around the spreading flames.

It wasn't long before they seemed to be surrounded. "Joe," Shannon said, her voice anxious.

"Just hang on," Joe told her, looking around worriedly. "I'll get us out of here."

* * *

Anxiously, Ben watched as the flames grew higher and the smoke thickened. Hoss and Adam had managed to get the herd across the creek, where hopefully the animals would be safe from the fire. There was nothing more that could be done to slow the fire.

"Nobody's seen Joe or Shannon," Adam reported, riding up next to his father. Though it didn't seem possible, Ben's anxiety level went up even more. "Joe's smart, Pa, and he knows what to do. He'll find a way around the fire. He'll have Shannon back home before you know it."

"Why did the two of them ride off in the first place?" Ben asked, his tone worried. "Even without this, they're both in serious danger."

Adam nodded as Hoss rode up. "The horse Shannon was on just ran up without Shannon," he reported. "Pa, Joe probably has her on Cochise. He knows he has a better chance of getting her out without having to worry about her inexperience on a horse."

Absently Ben nodded. Together, they watched the fire come up to the edge of the creek. Coupled with the blazing sun, the heat was just about unbearable. For a moment, it seemed that the flames were not going to be stopped by the water. Then, the wind changed direction and the fire receded a little.

Ben let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It would be disastrous if the fire had managed to get across the creek, for there would be no stopping it from taking over the entire Ponderosa. "I knew the wind would change," Hoss said. He was looking up at the sky. "It looks like rain."

"Look!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, his eyes on the fire.

Just barely visible beyond the flames was a familiar horse. "Joe," Hoss breathed in horror as Ben's hands tightened on Buck's reins. "What's he doing?"

"He's coming this way!" Adam exclaimed. "Fool boy!"  
Even as Adam spoke, Cochise came dashing for a slim opening in the fire. The horse jumped a flaming log and landed safely in blackened grass. The horse ran for the creek and jumped over it. Adam and Hoss followed their father to meet the sturdy horse and rider.

"Joe, where's…" Ben began to ask, but stopped as Shannon leaned over, coughing violently. "Are you alright?"

Joe coughed and nodded. Hoss handed over a canteen of water. Joe took a swig and passed it back to Shannon. Bending forward, he patted Cochise's neck. "We're just fine, Pa," he said. He took his hat off and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Did you miss us?"  
"I can't turn my back on either of you, can I?" Ben scolded.

"Pa...I saw...someone...in the forest," Shannon informed him in between coughing bouts.

"She thinks she saw something," Joe corrected. He twisted his head around. "I thought I told you not to breathe so much."

Finishing off the water in the canteen, Shannon glared at him. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to suffocate myself," she snapped back, her voice raspy. Clinging to Joe's side, she stretched one arm towards her father, nearly pulling Joe off balance. "I'm riding home with Pa."

Reaching over, Ben pulled her onto his saddle in front of him. Joe shrugged. "Fine with me. Cochise doesn't need the extra weight," he said. Shannon glared at him while Adam and Hoss exchanged knowing looks.

"Enough, you two," Ben said, with a sigh.

* * *

Hop-Sing filled everyone's cup with coffee and left the room. Outside, thunder rumbled as a heavy rain poured down. "Told you it was going to rain," Hoss said in satisfaction, leaning back in his seat. "No more of the Ponderosa will burn this time around."

"Are we going to tell Roy?" Adam asked, looking at his father.

"What are we supposed to tell him?" Joe demanded. "You weren't there, so you didn't see anything. Only Shannon thought she saw something. You want me to go up to the sheriff and say, 'my sister thinks she saw someone in our forest that started a fire'? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? It may have been an animal running form the fire."

Sipping his coffee, Ben nodded in agreement. "We can't prove anything," he said. "As far as we know, it was an accident. Everything has been so dry anything could set off a blaze."  
Joe noticed his older brothers looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked.

"Joe, you just called Shannon your sister," Adam pointed out. He sipped his coffee, keeping his eyes on his youngest brother. "I wondered if it was a slip of the tongue."

"So? It's what she is," Joe responded testily, frowning at his brothers. "Just what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing," Hoss responded. "Just never heard you actually claim her as any kind of kin."

Hiding a smile, Ben decided to intervene. "Joe's right," he said. "It may have been an animal. Just the same, I don't want either of you to go off like that again."

"Yes, Pa," Joe responded.

"What about the Jonsen barn raising party?" Hoss asked, anxiously. "We're still going to go, right?"

"I haven't even thought about it, but I imagine we will still attend," Ben admitted. He watched as Joe thoughtfully poked at the fire. "Is there something else on your mind, Joe?"

Shrugging, Joe continued to poke the flames. "Pa, Shannon heard some of the women gossiping about her, and it upset her," he finally said. "That's why she ran off from the barn raising."

The rest of the family exchanged concerned looks. "We expected it would happen, Joe," Adam said practically. He frowned. "But I wouldn't have thought they would be fool enough to talk about Shannon right in front of her. In any event, there's nothing we can do to stop people from talking."

Again, Joe shrugged. "If you say so," he responded, standing up. "I suppose they could be saying worse things than that you, Older Brother, are really her father."

Adam nearly spit his coffee out. "What?"

"I'll speak to a few friends in town at the party tomorrow night," Ben decided. "If enough people tell the truth, these stories will die down."

* * *

The newly constructed barn was light by many lanterns. Along one side of the structure, tables overflowed with food. Next to these tables, friends conversed together. A fiddler was playing a lively tune and over a dozen couples were dancing in the middle of the barn. To the side, the kids danced with each other.

Clapping her hands to the beat, Shannon stood on the sidelines, laughing as she watched the dancers. "And why aren't you out there, little lady?" Hoss asked as he came over to her. Shannon just shook her head at him. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
"You may," Shannon said, putting her hands in his. She laughed in surprise as Hoss spun her into the middle of the dance floor.

Ben laughed as he watched. He nodded in greeting as the sheriff came up beside him. "Any sign of the rest of the Withers brothers?" Ben asked.

"No trail, whatsoever," Roy responded seriously. "I'm beginning to think they've moved on."  
"I certainly hope so," Ben said as the lively song came to an end. Everyone applauded and a slow waltz began. "Pardon me, Roy."

Setting his punch down, Ben went up to a woman and led her out onto the dance floor. Slipping back to the sidelines, Shannon smiled as she spotted Hoss and Adam dancing with pretty young women. Looking around, Shannon frowned as there was no sign of Joe anywhere in the barn.

"Excuse me, Sheriff," Shannon stepped over to the sheriff. "Do you know where Joe is?"

Quickly, Roy glanced around the barn. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him for quite sometime," he commented. "I imagine he's outside with some young gal."  
He walked on. Frowning, Shannon looked over at the barn door. Glancing once at her family on the dance floor, she headed for the door. She slipped outside and frowned at the darkness. "Joe?" she called out, stepping forward. "Joe, are you out here? Don't make me come and find you."

"Shannon, go-!" Joe's voice exclaimed from somewhere nearby, cutting off abruptly.

"Joe?" Shannon went further away from the lit barn. "Joe, what are you doing out here?"

There was a dull thud. "Shannon, if you know what's good for you, go back to Pa, where you're wanted!" came Joe's sharp call. "Go now!"

Startled, Shannon paused and took a step backwards. Then, someone grabbed her from behind. Her frightened squeal was cut off by coarse hand over her mouth. She was lifted off her feet and carried forward. Angrily, she kicked her feet.

"Who do you have there?" an unfamiliar voice demanded.

Shannon was thrown to the ground into the faint light of a lantern. Struggling to pick herself up, the girl froze as she spotted someone next to her. "Joe!" she breathed in horror. Her brother's face was bruised and bloody. "What's happened?"

"Why can't you ever listen?" Joe groaned, wiping at his face with a grimace.

"These two are the ones."

Looking up, Shannon immediately recognized the two men from the incident, and a strangely familiar man who bore a strong resemblance to the other two. "What do you want?" Shannon demanded, unable to keep a tremble out of her voice. She narrowed her eyes. "You work for my father."

"That I did, miss," the man said, his tone regretful. "It was my brother who was killed at this spot."

"John, let's just get on with it," one of the other men said, tightening his grip on his gun. He stepped closer to Shannon and Joe, his manner threatening. "These two got our brother killed, and they need to pay for that." He smirked. "They got lucky in the forest, but not this time."

Joe lunged to his feet. "Leave her alone!" he snapped, tackling the man.

The gun went flying as Joe and the man hit the ground. "Will!" John exclaimed as he and his other brother moved to grab Joe. "Jake, get them apart before they make so much noise someone comes out."  
Horrified, Shannon watched her injured brother try to take on all three men. She shifted her gaze to where the gun lay on the ground. Making a swift decision, she scrambled for it. "Shannon, get Pa!" Joe called out at the same time, his voice muffled.

Abruptly remembering the girl's presence, John Withers turned around as Shannon grasped the gun. "No!"

Holding the gun in both hands, Shannon held the gun above her head and fired three times. John Withers grabbed her and wrested the gun out of her hands. "You little fool!" he snapped, pushing her to the ground. "I was trying to spare you. You're just a child. Now I have no choice."

He aimed the gun at her. Shannon stared at the weapon with wide, frightened eyes. Joe managed to knock Jake Withers down and turned. He tackled John from behind.

"What's going on?" Ben's voice rang out in the darkness. "Shannon? Joseph?"

"Pa!" Shannon screamed. "Pa, help!"

John Withers punched Joe, knocking the young man to the ground. He pointed the gun at him. A single shot rang out. Shannon gasped, pressing her hands to her mouth. Looking shocked, Withers let the gun fall from his hand and then fell to the ground.

Lowering his gun, Ben stepped into the small circle of light. "Pa!" Shannon exclaimed, rushing to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry about me," Joe said, struggling to his feet as his brothers rushed onto the scene followed by the rest of the partygoers. "I'm fine if any of you actually wondered."

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Shannon asked as she and her father walked from the barn.

"Will Withers faces many serious charges," Ben said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "In view of all the evidence, I think a jury will quickly find him guilty. He'll probably hang."

Sighing, Shannon nodded, glancing around the yard. A gentle breeze cooled the air enough to make it a pleasant day out. "Where'd Joe go?" she asked curiously. "It figures the moment there's no threat, he takes off again."

"I'm not sure where he went to," Ben told her. "But I'm sure he'll be back." He looked at her curiously. "Why do you want Joe?"

"Oh, I never got a chance to tell him thanks," Shannon answered, flushing from embarrassment. "He saved my life, Pa."

Ben smiled. "I'm sure he knows," he assured her, squeezing her affectionately. "From the way Joe was telling us, you saved his life just as much as he saved yours. Though you, young lady, should learn when to listen. I told you not to go off on your own."

Shannon smiled ruefully. "I guess I'm more like my brothers than I realized," she said softly. "How did they get Joe outside in the first place?"

"John said you'd gone out alone, and went out to help Joe find you," Ben informed her.

At that moment, Joe rode into the yard, a strange brown mare coming along behind him. "Hi, Pa," he called out, swinging to the ground. He tied Cochise to the hitching post and led the mare forward. The swelling had gone down, but he had a lovely black eye. "Well, Shannon, what do you think?"

Surprised, Shannon blinked. "What do you mean what do I think?" she asked.

"She's yours, Shannon," Joe told her with a laugh. He patted the mare's neck. "She has a sweet temper, but plenty of spirit."

"For me?" Shannon exclaimed, springing forward. She took the reins eagerly, looking up at the animal. "Joe, she's beautiful! How can I ever thank you? What's her name?"

Adam and Hoss came out of the house. "You get to name her," Joe said. "And you don't have to thank me. I couldn't have my sister riding around the countryside on just any horse. Just don't go racing around until you get more experience, otherwise you'll send Pa to an early grave."

"Shannon's not the only one who tries to send me to an early grave," Ben pointed out. As Joe scuffed his feet, Ben turned his attention to his awe struck daughter. "But he's right, Shannon. There are going to be some rules. For a start you will have to get up every morning and look after the horse."

"Aw, Pa, I can look after her horse for her," Hoss spoke up.

Ben sent a warning look at him. "Shannon will look after her own mount, the same as you boys do," he said firmly. He looked down at his clearly delighted daughter. "So, what are you going to name her, Shannon?"

Stroking the mare's nose, Shannon didn't seem to be paying attention. "I-I don't know," she stammered. "I'll have to think about it."

"She's got stars in her eyes," Joe joked. "It might be awhile before we get any kind of coherent thought from her."

Dropping the reins, Shannon whirled around. "Here we go," Hoss muttered, stepping forward to grab the reins.

Joe took a step back. His sister flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks, Joe!" she said, hugging him tightly. "She's the best thing anyone's ever given me!"

Slowly, Joe returned the hug. Ben smiled in satisfaction. "Don't think I like you or anything," Joe warned, ruining the moment.

Pulling back, Shannon stomped on his foot. "Same here," she said sweetly as he yelped in pain.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a part four, but I'm not sure when it will get done.**


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer: I am not old enough to be the owner of _Bonanza_ and I have not inherited it from anyone. I just have to be satisfied with playing with the Cartwright family and then returning them at the end of the story.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hop-Sing set the last steaming dish on the table, looking at the two empty seats in disapproval. "Rest of family not like Hop-Sing cooking?" the cook demanded, glaring at the three Cartwrights at the table. "Hop-Sing quit! Go back to China! Not cook anymore!"

Hoss' eyes widened while Adam and Ben smiled in amusement. "Hop-Sing! Don't do that!" he pleaded. "Joe and Shannon will be down here any minute! You wouldn't want to leave and let them starve, would you?"

Muttering in Chinese, Hop-Sing went back to the kitchen. "Where are those two, anyway?" Adam asked.

"Well, Joe is naturally slow in the morning," Hoss said, helping himself to the platter of pancakes. "I don't know about Shan. She's usually up and out in the barn by now."

Overhead, something crashed. "Give it back, Joe!"

Ben sighed as he heard his daughter's voice. "I believe we're about to see them," he said.

At that moment, Joe came stumbling down the stairs, laughing. Shannon was on his back, trying to reach the book Joe had in his hand. "Give it back!" she insisted. She spotted the rest of her family looking at her and Joe. "Pa, Joe took my book! Make him give it back!"  
"Shannon, please get off your brother," Ben said patiently. Glaring at Joe, Shannon slid to the floor. "Joe, return your sister's book. And then, will you both join us for breakfast?"

Handing over the book, Joe gave Shannon's braided hair a quick tug and bolted for the table. Reacting, Shannon raised her book to throw it at him, but she caught her father's disapproving eye before she could. Lowering the book and putting her nose in the air, the girl walked primly to the table and took her seat.

"Don't stick your nose in the air like that," Joe advised, scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate. "It only draws attention to how big it is."

"Joe, kindly refrain from antagonizing your sister at the table," Ben requested before Shannon could react. "Shannon, hurry up. I'm leaving in ten minutes for town. If you're not ready by then, you'll have to get one of your brothers to ride in with you."

Nodding, Shannon devoured her breakfast at a pace to rival Hoss and gulped down her milk. "I'll go get Scout saddled," she said. With her book in one hand, she raced for the door.

Chuckling, Ben shook his head. Adam raised his eyebrows. "Shannon knows the way to school," he commented.

"True, but she prefers having one of us with her," Ben answered. "And after all she's been through before and since coming here, I think I have the right to indulge her." He finished his cup of coffee. "I have the meeting at the bank, so I won't be back until this evening."

"You want me to get Shannon from school?" Hoss asked.

"No, I should be done in time," Ben answered, standing up. "We'll see you boys later."

Donning his hat and gun belt at the door, Ben left the house. Hop-Sing entered the dinning room and went into a tirade of Chinese on seeing the two empty places. "Simmer down, Hop-Sing," Hoss said. "You can see they were here. Shannon had to get to school."

"Lil' Missy need food to get big!" Hop-Sing snapped. "Running around, no time to eat proper meal, not good!"

The front door banged open. "Hop-Sing!" Shannon called out, skipping into view. She pressed her hands together, and made a small bow in the cook's direction. **"Honorable Cook, may I please be allowed a small portion of your cooking for my lunch today?"**

As always, Hop-Sing grinned and responded in his native tongue. **"Certainly," **he said, bringing out a small lunch pail. "See you at supper, Lil' Missy."

Smiling, Shannon grabbed the pail and ran back out, slamming the door behind her. Hop-Sing went back to the kitchen with an armful of empty dishes. "Pa'll have her hide if he ever catches her slamming the door like that," Joe commented, setting his fork down. He leaned his chair back. "I wonder if I should tell him about it."

"Wouldn't do you much good," Adam answered. He finished his coffee and stood up. "Shannon's about as spoiled as you are."

Hoss looked up from his plate. "Spoiled?" he repeated. "Shannon ain't spoiled, Adam."

"I'm not spoiled!" Joe protested at the same time. "What have you really got against Shannon, anyway? I've never seen you spend any time with her!"

"I'm going out hunting," Adam informed them, ignoring the question. "I should be back before dark."

Frowning, Joe watched his oldest brother leave the house. "Why doesn't he like Shannon?" he asked, turning to Hoss. "I mean, he's never come out and said he didn't like her. But he's always keeping his distance. The last time I saw him actually carry on a conversation with her was right after he rescued her. Before we knew she was our sister."

"Adam's always been the cautious one," Hoss answered with a shrug. "Look how long it took for you to warm up to Shan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Joe answered, dismissing that line of reasoning. "I just wonder what's going on in his head."

"A lot more than goes through yours, I'm sure," Hoss fired back. He laughed as Joe scowled at him. "Hurry up, Little Brother. Unlike Adam, we've got work to get done today."

* * *

Miss Jones glanced at her watch. "All right class," she called out. "Time for lunch." Books closed and there was a rush towards the door. "Shannon, would you wait for a moment?"

Halfway out the door, Shannon groaned and turned around. "Yes, Miss Jones?"

The teacher smiled, leaning forward. "I was just wondering if you would talk to your older brother, Adam, about the play I'd like to put on?" she asked. Shannon's smile froze. "He is so well versed in literature, his assistance would be invaluable."

"My brothers have been very busy lately," Shannon hedged uneasily. "I don't think it would be a good time to ask something like that of Adam at the moment."

Disappointed, Miss Jones nodded. "Certainly, I understand," she said. "But if you get the right moment, will you?"

"If I find a good moment," Shannon answered. She went out the door, whispering, "Like I'll ever have a moment with Adam."

In the few minutes the discussion had taken place, most of the kids had their lunches devoured and were running around. Walking over to one of the trees, Shannon sat on the grass and pulled her book out of her pocket. She read as she ate her lunch.

At the end of the recess, Miss Jones came out on the schoolhouse steps and called for the children to come in. Shannon put her book in her pail and stood up. Before she could take a step, a big hand came over her mouth and she was lifted off her feet.

Miss Jones glanced around the yard of the schoolhouse and, on seeing no one left out there, closed the door. She went to her place at the front of the room, watching her students get into place. Her eyes landed on an empty desk. "Class, where's Shannon Cartwright?"

* * *

Wriggling, Shannon kicked her feet, trying to get free. Her angry shouts were muffled by the hand as she was carried away from the schoolhouse. The next thing she knew, she was dumped in the back of a rickety wagon. Before she could get her bearings to make a break for freedom, a gag was around her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. A tarp was tossed over her and the wagon set off.

Stubbornly, Shannon worked at the ropes, trying to ignore the bouncing of the wagon.

* * *

"Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Cartwright!"

Startled by the shrill sound of a woman's voice, Ben looked up from the papers he was reading. The bank manager turned towards the door, frowning in consternation. "I told them we were not to be disturbed," he said, displeasure evident in his tone.

"It must be important," Ben responded, standing up. "I'll only be a moment."

The door opened a moment later. Wide eyes, Abigail Jones had one of the clerks shoved aside. "Mr. Cartwright!" she exclaimed, holding one hand out dramatically. "I have no choice but to disturb you! I am so sorry! I don't know how this happened, but I cannot find your daughter!

Ben stared at her incredulously. Everyone in the bank had turned at the teacher's outburst. "Miss Jones, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I spoke to her before she went to eat her lunch, and when I called everyone back in, she was not with them!" Miss Jones explained. "I waited an hour, just to be sure, but she never returned. The children are searching around the schoolhouse, but she seems to have vanished, Mr. Cartwright!"

The four other bank customers began to murmur. Miss Jones burst into remorseful tears. "I'll go get the sheriff," one of the clerks volunteered. Getting a quick nod from the manager, the young man left his post behind the counter and hurried away.

"I wouldn't worry," an old woman at the bank counter advised the stunned father, nodding her head wisely. "I'm sure she's just run off as some children have the habit."

"Oh, not Shannon!" Miss Jones exclaimed, dabbing at her eyes. She fell into the chair offered her. "She is such a good student and never misses class! So like her oldest brother. Her lunch pail was still by one of the trees with her book. And her horse was still where she left it."

"Tell Roy I'll be at the schoolhouse," Ben said, turning to the bank manager. "I'm sorry to do this, but we'll have to reschedule our meeting for another time."

Before the manager could protest, Ben was out of the bank. Not waiting to get Buck, the Cartwright patriarch strode determinedly towards the schoolhouse. There he found all of the children scattered around, calling Shannon's name. "Will someone show me where Shannon was last seen?" he asked, catching the attention of one of the older students.

"Over here, Mister Cartwright," the boy said, leading him to a tree.

Shannon's lunch pail was on its side and her book was next to it, having fallen out. Crouching down, Ben studied the ground carefully.

"Ben," Roy Coffee called out, hurrying into the school yard. There were about twenty other men behind the sheriff. "Any sign of her?"

"Look here, Roy," Ben said, pointing at the vague impressions in the ground. "It looks like someone just came up behind her and literally picked her up. If we can follow this trail, we may be able to follow it all the way to whoever took Shannon."

"Look, how do we know she hasn't just decided to play hooky?" one of the men asked, unknowingly echoing the older lady from earlier. "Kids do it all the time. Or do you think your kid is above that?"

Standing up, Ben glared at the man. "I have reason to be concerned when my daughter vanishes," he snapped, heatedly. "I know her. And she would not skip school, especially when she knows I am in town."

"We'll do it this way," Roy announced, intervening before it could go any farther. "Ben, why don't you and a few of the men here look into this trail. The rest of us will spread out and search the town. We'll meet back here in, say, two hours, and go from there."

Only three of the men stepped forward to help Ben. The rest turned and went into the town. "Will one of you please ride out to the Ponderosa and tell my sons what has happened?" Ben asked. "Have them join me here as soon as they can get here."

"I'll go," Dr. Paul Martin volunteered. "I'm of no use tracking."

"Thank you, Paul," Ben said. He knelt down with the other two men. "Do you see this here?"

* * *

Wiping at the sweat on his forehead, Joe looked over to where Hoss was finishing up what little remained of their lunch. "Are you planning on helping fix this fence sometime today?" Joe asked.

"Just because I'm taking a break now, doesn't mean I won't get more work done than you, Little Joe," Hoss answered. "The way I figure it, considering the mood Hop-Sing was in this morning, he'd be right offended if there was any of this left when we get back."

"Did you see the way Hop-Sing looked after Shannon sweet talked him this morning?" Little Joe scoffed. "He'll be forgiving of anything we do."

Considering that, Hoss nodded. Spotting something moving on the horizon, he shaded his eyes with his hand. "Someone's coming, Joe," he warned, getting to his feet. Joe turned to look. Out of habit, they both put their hands on their gun belts. "It looks like Hop-Sing!"

"Something must be wrong," Joe said, frowning in concern.

"Mistah Hoss! Lil' Joe!" Hop-Sing exclaimed, pulling his horse to a stop. "Big trouble! Missy Shannon missing! Father say you come to school house and help look."

"Shannon's missing?" Hoss repeated. He looked at Joe. "You don't think-?"

His younger brother had a furious look on his face. "Scarlet Mallory? It could be," he responded. He grabbed Cochise's reins and jumped into the saddle. "All I can say is if it is her, there's no where she'll be able to hide that we won't find her."

"Maybe one of us should go get Adam," Hoss suggested, untying Chub's reins.

Joe shook his head. "By the time, I find him and get to town, you and Pa will have found Shannon already," he said confidently. "And Adam would be mad that we spoiled his day off. Hop-Sing, when Adam gets back and we haven't gotten back yet, tell him where we are and what's going on."

Dismounting, Hop-Sing nodded. He tied his horse to the back of the wagon as the two Cartwrights headed for town. The cook slowly turned the wagon and started back to the Ponderosa.

* * *

The tarp was pulled back abruptly. Shannon blinked and squinted in the bright light. Someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the wagon. She was lifted up and slung over someone's shoulder. Still angry, and in pain from her now raw wrists, Shannon tried to kick her captor.

"Now, I've had just about enough of you," a low voice said. "No one is going to hurt you, so just settle down."

Shannon's response was muffled by the cloth over her mouth, and all it did was provoke amused chuckles from the man. Twisting her head, she tried to get a good look at her surroundings, but she could only see trees. She thought she saw the edge of a skirt, though it was too brief for her to be sure.

All of the sudden, there was a blast of cold air. The trees vanished from sight and rock took their place. Old timbers creaked around them, signaling that they were going down an old mine shaft. Growing more and more frightened, Shannon watched the light from outside steadily faded away.

"All right, here we are," the man finally said, bending down slightly. He hefted Shannon up and then set her on the ground. A few feet away there sat a small lantern he'd been using to light the way. "It won't be long before your family is here to get you, so don't you worry."

Looking up at him in the dim light, Shannon tried to memorize the man's face. Worn from years of hard work and shadowed in the light, there weren't many details she could pick up on. The man picked up the lantern and turned away. Shannon squeaked in panicked protest.

"Sorry, kid, I can't leave this," the man said, sounding genuinely regretful. "Like I said, your folks will be here soon."

Eyes wide, Shannon watched him walk away, taking with him the only light. She twisted and scrambled to her feet. She tried to follow, but tripped over a rock. She hit the ground face first, scraping her cheek. By the time, she managed to right herself, it was completely dark. A whimper of fear rose in her throat.

* * *

It was early evening when the group of searchers met back in the school yard. "Ben, we've searched the whole town," Roy said. "No one has seen Shannon. Did you find anything?"

Glancing at the weary group, Ben shook his head. "The tracks led to wagon tracks, but once they hit the main road, we couldn't follow them any further," he answered. "There's still some daylight left. If we talk to everyone along the road, someone might have seen something."

"We've got to give it a try," Little Joe agreed.

"Sheriff!" Sam, from the saloon, came running up to them. "No more than an hour ago, three guys broke into the bank! They shot everyone there and took all the money!"

Alarmed, the group of searchers started to demand details. Sam shook his head, denying knowing anymore than what he'd said. Sheriff Coffee rubbed his temples. "Sheriff, we've got to catch them!" one of the men called out. "My life savings was in that bank!"

"We've still got to find Shannon," Hoss called out.

"Sheriff, is your priority to the Cartwrights or to the people of this town?"

"Everyone just settle down," Sheriff Coffee snapped out. "My priority is to everyone in and around Virginia City. Everyone who thinks money is more important than a little girl's life, go to the jail and we'll go from there. The rest of you follow Ben."

The majority turned and started for town, though most had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ben," Roy said to his old friend.

Ben shook his head. "Their families depend on them," he said, his tone forgiving. He faced the small group of seven that had remained as Roy headed for his office. "We'll go in teams of two. Each team will take a different road and question each home."

"Pa, who do you think could have taken her?" Little Joe asked. "Hoss and I were thinking-."

"I know what you're thinking," Ben interrupted, "but I don't think Scarlet Mallory would be so stupid. Its possible Shannon was taken simply as a diversion for the bank thieves. But it doesn't matter why or who. We just need to find her. We're losing daylight so go on."

Nodding, Joe teamed up with one of the farmers who'd stuck around to help. Ben watched the group mount up and ride. Ben turned toward his partner. "You really think Scarlet Mallory had nothing to do with this?" Hoss asked, his tone skeptical.

"I can't be sure, Hoss, but there's no reason for Joe to go off half cocked as he would if he kept thinking on it," Ben responded in a low voice. "Let's just concentrate on finding Shannon."

* * *

Scooting along the floor, Shannon found the wall of the mine shaft. She rubbed her head against the rough side, trying to work the gag off. The rock scrapped her cheek, making the girl cringe in pain. Finally, the gag gave way. "Bleck," Shannon said, trying to get the dry, gross taste out of her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, she called out, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

* * *

Glancing at the fading light, Adam paused in a small clearing. He'd just crossed the border of the Ponderosa and was on an old, overgrown trail. As he started to turn Sport around to go home, Adam spotted where a wagon had gone through not long ago.

"What would someone be doing up here?" he wondered out loud. "No one's worked that old mine for years."

Curious, he followed the trail up to the old Smith mine. Within minutes, he was at the site, which looked as run down and decayed as it ever did. Dismounting, Adam studied the tracks. There had been a team of two horses, pulling a wagon, and there was only one set of prints from a single person.

Whoever it was had clearly been and gone. Shaking his head, Adam turned to leave. He noticed Sport's ears prick up and paused. After a moment, he heard a faint, hoarse voice: "Is there anyone out there?"

Surprised, Adam hurried to the mouth of the mine. "Hello?" he called out.

There was a brief pause. "Adam?"

The voice was so hoarse and distant, Adam couldn't recognize it. "Hold on. I'll be right there," Adam called in, searching briefly for any sign of a light. Seeing none, he went to Sport and dug through his saddle bags. He pulled out a packet of matches and slung his canteen over his shoulder. "All right. Keep talking. I'm coming for you."

"What do you want me to say?"

Adam lit the first match and started in, careful to protect the tiny flame from going out prematurely. Though he knew the match was almost useless, it managed to spread a little light. "Say anything you want," he answered, keeping his voice raised. He moved cautiously as the timbers creaked. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really. My face is scrapped up and my wrists are sore, but he didn't hurt me at all."

The first match burned down to Adam's fingertips as he thought over that information. He hissed in pain, dropping the stub. He lit another one and kept moving. "So someone brought you down here," he stated, rather than asked. "Do you know who and why?"

"No. I never got a good look at him, Adam. He grabbed me from behind at school and carried me away. He tied me up and gagged me. No one saw me because he put me in a wagon and brought me out here. Where ever here is. He said he wasn't going to hurt me but he left me here alone."

The closer he got, the more Adam realized he knew that voice. "Shannon?"

"Yes?"

Dropping the second match before it reached his fingers, Adam sighed as he got the third match out. "How long have you been missing from school?" he asked

"Since lunch."

Startled by how close her voice was, Adam almost tripped over her. The girl blinked up at her oldest brother in relief. Blood was crusted over on her cheek and her hair was a rumpled mess. Adam shook his head as he crouched down. "You are quite a sight," he informed her. "I'll get you out of here."

"I'm so glad to see you, Adam," Shannon responded as the tiny light went out. She felt Adam's hands undoing the knots around her wrists.

"You get into as many scrapes as Joe," Adam said. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

It was at that moment that the old timbers gave into the weakness of rot. Adam recognized the sound of collapsing rock and timber. "Look out!" he shouted, grabbing onto his sister.

The ceiling caved in on top of them and then everything went silent. Taking a deep breath, Shannon opened her eyes. The smoothness of Adam's vest pressed against her right cheek and cold stone was against her left. "Adam? Are you all right?" Shannon asked, working her hand free. She pushed on her brother, but got no response.

Determinedly, Shannon pulled herself out from under her oldest brother. She yelped as she hit a large rock with her head. Rubbing her injury, she squinted instinctively, trying to see in the blackness. She stood up, and reached for the wall. She took a single step, and tripped over rubble. She caught herself against the rocks blocking the mine.

"Oh, this is just perfect," she said. She heaved a huge sigh and crouched down. She dug her gingers into a small crack and tried to pull. The rock didn't even budge.

A low groan in the darkness caught Shannon's attention. "Adam!" she exclaimed, spinning around. She hesitated and then got down on her hands and knees. She moved forward until her hand touched Adam's sleeve. "Adam, are you all right? Adam, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Adam answered, moving. He sucked in his breath sharply. "I'm stuck."

"Let me see- well, feel- if I can get you unstuck," Shannon told him. She reached for the rubble and found where it ended around her brother's waist. She tried to dig her fingers into the rock. She huffed in frustration. "If I had something to wedge in, I could probably get it, Adam."

"And bring some more of the ceiling down on us," Adam answered. "Can you feel around and find my matches?"

Crawling back, Shannon ran her hand along the ground. "I can try," she answered. "Is your foot hurt? Or just stuck?"

"Don't go too far," Adam told her, trying to twist around so that he was no longer face down on the ground. There was just enough room for him to get around, but though he tried, he couldn't get free. "Looks like we'll just have to wait for someone to come find us."

* * *

Virginia City settled into the normal nightly routine. Ben sat in the sheriff's office in front of the desk. "No one saw a thing, Roy," he said, his tone discouraged. He put his head down in his hands. "Shannon couldn't have simply vanished into thin air."

On either side of him, Joe and Hoss looked equally weary. "Pa, we searched every mile of that road and talked to everyone," Joe spoke up. "Whoever it was must have gone off the main road at some point."

"Any sign of the robbers?" Hoss asked.

The sheriff shook his head as he reached for his coffee. "Sam exaggerated slightly," he said, his tone amused. "No one was actually shot. Everyone in the bank were tied up in the back. That's why no one caught on to the fact that there had been a robbery until an hour or so later."

Ben managed a smile. "Funny how big a tale can get down in a saloon," he commented. He frowned. "Why hasn't Adam come into town yet?"

Joe and Hoss exchanged looks. "Well, Pa, we figured you needed us in town as soon as possible, so we just told Hop-Sing to pass on the news whenever Adam got back from hunting," Joe explained. "We thought for sure we'd have found her by now and wouldn't need his help."

"Still, even if he'd gotten back to the Ponderosa right after sunset, he would still have been here a couple hours ago," Ben said, figuring the distance and time in his head. "Where could he be?"

"I'm sure he'll be in first thing tomorrow, don't you fret, Pa," Hoss told him.

"Ben, go to the hotel and get some rest," Roy advised. "There's nothing either of us can do tonight."

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight, Roy," Ben responded wearily. "Not if my daughter is out there alone. She's just a child, Roy! A scared eleven year old girl with only a kidnapper for company tonight. And this makes it the second time she's been kidnapped from right under my nose!"

The sheriff shook his head. "Ben, you can't beat yourself up over this. There was nothing you could do to make this any different."

"Maybe not, but its not a pleasant thought," Ben answered, standing up. "Come dawn. I'll be right back here, Roy."

* * *

Shannon's fingers found the small box. "Found them, Adam!"she exclaimed. She backtracked to where Adam was propping himself up awkwardly on one elbow. With her free hand, she found Adam's hand and pressed the box into it. "Here. Do you really think someone will find us here?"

Taking the box, Adam opened it. "It's empty," he said. He sighed. "I'm assuming Pa is already looking for you now. If not, they'll know something is up when I don't come back for supper. Hoss will easily track Sport all the way up here. It'll take awhile, but they'll come."

Shivering, Shannon echoed his sigh. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that all we can do is sit here in the dark," she said.

"Basically. Unless you have a pick ax hidden somewhere and you can start digging at the dirt."

Shannon gave a negative response, her tone amused. Slowly, it became quiet. The absolute blackness made the silence seem longer than it was. "You know. This is the second time you're had to come rescue me," Shannon commented.

"It's getting to be a habit," Adam agreed. "But, it seems to come with the territory of being an older brother."

"You got hurt last time too," Shannon went on. Her tone became concerned. "You didn't answer my question earlier. Are you hurt?"

Adam snorted. "I think my ankle is sprained," he admitted. "But there's nothing either of us can do about it at the moment."

"What made it all come down like that?" Shannon asked.

"Well, the timbers are very old. Likely, the dampness rotted them until they couldn't hold up anymore," Adam explained. "Coupled with the fact that this old way of timbering never held up very well even when the timber was new, it was only a matter of time before it fell in."

Again, it became quiet. "Adam?" Shannon spoke up again after several moments. "Since we've got nothing else going on, I'm supposed to ask you a question. Miss Jones wants to know if you would assist her in getting up a school play. So, you're too busy, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed. "You may tell Miss Jones that I have too many obligations to fulfill."

Amused, Shannon hummed. "That's what I thought," she said. She hesitated. "Adam? Could we talk about something?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing already?" Adam responded. "What do you want to talk about now?"  
Shannon rolled a pebble in her hand. "Well, how about you tell me about my mother," she suggested quietly. She waited a moment, but Adam said nothing. "I know things didn't end well between her and Pa, so I don't want to ask him. But you knew her, right?"

She waited hopefully. "Shannon, I really don't think you want to go into that," Adam finally answered.

"Why not?" Shannon demanded. "She's my mother, Adam! I just want to know something about her! And you're the only person I can ask."

"No."

Frustrated, Shannon threw the pebble away and listened to it hit the wall. "Then, tell me why you treat me different than Hoss and Joe," she said sharply. "Because you do, Adam! You never tease me, or joke with me, or even scold me. This is the first time we've actually had a conversation!"

"Shannon, you're being melodramatic," Adam told her, propping himself up on one elbow. "Are you saying I treat you like Joe did?"

Hugging herself tightly, Shannon shook her head, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. "No," she said softly. Misery and fatigue laced her tone. "You're polite about it. But I don't want politeness! I want you to act like my brother. Why don't you like me? What have I done wrong?"

Reaching out blindly, Adam found her arm. Jumping at his touch, Shannon jerked away. "You've done nothing wrong," Adam said firmly. "I do like you, Shannon. You're my sister. Now, get over here before you freeze yourself."

Slowly, Shannon edged back over. She let Adam pull her down and she curled up against him. "I'm sorry I brought it up," she whispered, using his arm as a pillow.

"Shannon," Adam sighed. "Once you know, you're never going to forget."

"Adam, I already know my mother didn't love Pa as she ought," Shannon answered. "And I know she was the one who left Pa. What could be worse than that? All I want to know is what she looked like, what she was like. You know about your mother, don't you?"

Adam heaved another sigh. "All right," he said. "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

Standing in front of the window, Ben stared out at the darkness. He shook his head with a sigh. He knew he should get some rest, but couldn't.

"Mr. Cartlight! Mr. Cartlight!"

"Hop-Sing?" Ben exclaimed, whirling around. He rushed to the door of his hotel room and pulled it open. His cook hurried inside, wringing his hands together. "What are you doing here? Why did you come all this way at this time of the night? Is it Adam? Is he all right?"

"Hop-Sing come quickly," the cook explained, talking fast. In the doorway, Hoss and Joe appeared. "Mistah Adam's horse come in after dark. No note on saddle and no Mistah Adam. I wait long time. Mistah Adam not come. Something happen to Mistah Adam!"

Ben closed his eyes. "On top of everything else, Adam would have to go and get himself into a heap of trouble," Hoss said, shaking his head. He turned to Joe. "See, Little Joe. I told you we should have gone and got Adam when we first found out about this!"

Joe looked offended. "How was I supposed to know Adam would get himself in trouble?" he demanded. "He's the sensible one."

"Enough," Ben said sharply, opening his eyes. "Hoss, tomorrow I want you to go back to the Ponderosa with Hop-Sing." Hoss started to protest, but Ben held up one hand. "I know you want to help look for Shannon, but you're the best tracker. If anyone can find Adam in those hills, it will be you."

Resigned, Hoss nodded. "Yes, Pa."

"Joe, I want you to join the posse looking for the bank robbers," Ben went on. Joe's eyes widened. "Don't even think about arguing, Joe. I know Roy would appreciate the help."

"Yes, Pa," Joe said.

"Now, Hop-Sing-."

The cook was already moving towards the door. "I go stay with Number 6 cousin," he said. "I come back in morning."

"And you boys get some rest," Ben advised, turning his attention back to his sons. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Slowly, the two turned and headed for their rooms. Ben went back to the window and stared out at the night.

* * *

"Joe's Ma had died six months before Pa went to San Francisco," Adam began. "None of us had handled it well, but Pa finally was getting back to his normal self. He left me in charge of Hoss and Joe while he went to San Francisco for an important meeting."

He paused, remembering the details. "Pa was only supposed to be gone for a few weeks, but it stretched out to nearly three months. When he came back, we were happy to see him, but he seemed distracted and worried. Joe was too young to see and Hoss had the measles, otherwise he would have known something was wrong too. I tried to get Pa to tell me what had happened, but he wouldn't…"

"_Pa, is something wrong?" seventeen year old Adam asked, breaking the silence in the barn. He glanced over to where his father was working in the next stall over. Ben remained quiet. "Pa, I know something is up. You haven't been yourself."_

_Straightening up, Ben put a smile on his face. "Nothing is wrong, Adam' he answered. "I just have a lot on my mind."_

"_Anything you want to talk over with me?" Adam pressed._

_Shaking his head, Ben reached over and patted his oldest son's arm. "Maybe in time, Adam," he said. "Let's just catch up on these chores. With Hoss sick, we have a lot to do. And it won't be long before Little Joe is into some kind of trouble."_

_Adam smiled. "You should have seen him when you were gone. It was a wonder the house survived…"_

"I finally got the truth out of him," Adam said. "And it wasn't what I was expecting..."

_Reluctantly, Ben looked up at the brightly lit house in front of him. "Don't worry, Ben," his old friend, Carl Williams said, clapping him on the arm. "You'll make some good connections at parties like these. And you need to take some time to enjoy yourself!"_

"_I will get plenty of enjoyment when I'm back home at the Ponderosa with my boys," Ben answered, letting his friend pull him up the steps. _

_Inside the house, people were everywhere. Williams pulled Ben through the crowd to where a stately woman and a shorter man stood by some windows. "Ben, I'd like to introduce our host, Mister Jason Mallory, and his lovely wife, Elizabeth. This is Ben Cartwright from the territory of Nevada."_

_Nodding, Ben shook hands with his host. "Pleased to meet you," he said. He took Mrs. Mallory's hand and brought it to his lips. "Madam, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."_

"_Welcome to San Francisco, Mr. Cartwright," Mrs. Mallory said with a smile. _

"_You must find San Francisco much different from your wilderness territory," Mallory commented, his tone condescending. "Should you find you hesitate in knowing proper conduct, my wife and I will be happy to help in anyway we can._

_Carl Williams paled and took a step back. "There is a lot of difference," Ben agreed, refusing to get drawn into an argument. "Thank you for having me into your home."_

_A lady in a bright green gown approached followed closely by another, younger lady. Her flaming red hair gleamed in the lights. "Father, aren't you going to introduce me to our guest?" she asked, looping her arm around Mallory's. She smiled at Ben. "I would have remembered if we had met before."_

_It was the second lady that Mallory put his arm around. "My daughter, Scarlet," Mallory introduced, nodding at the red haired woman. He smiled at the lady on his right side. "And my younger daughter, Carolyn. This…man is Ben Cartwright from the Nevada territory."_

_Ben nodded in acknowledgment. "We are pleased to have you here, Mr. Cartwright," Carolyn said, smiling at the man. Her brown eyes sparkled. "You must dance with me some time."_

"_With us both," Scarlet broke in, sending a sharp look at her sister._

_Graciously, Ben smiled at them both. "Come, Ben," Williams urged, pulling on his arm. "Let's get a drink…" He waited until they had gone a few steps. "Ben, you don't want to get involved with those two. They're extremely competitive, and what they want, they find some way of getting."_

_Glancing back, Ben caught the eye of Carolyn. She smiled at him right before she was hidden by the crowd. "I'm sure they can't be that bad," Ben answered…_

"He'd gone to a party in San Francisco," Adam explained, "and that's where he'd met the Mallory sisters. Both of them were competing to be the belle of the ball, and Carolyn had been extremely charming. Pa found himself in her family's company almost every day…"

_Laughing, Carolyn jumped from the carriage. "Wasn't that a lovely ride?" she asked, looping her arm around Ben's. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright, I believe I could spend forever with you. I wish you weren't leaving San Francisco so soon!"_

"_Carolyn!" Scarlet snapped, striding out of the house. "Father wants to see you in his office. Now!" She smiled up at Ben, her entire demeanor changing in an instant. "Would you walk with me around the block, Mr. Cartwright?"_

Carolyn's chin went up. "You may tell Father that I am walking with Mr. Cartwright at the moment and will go up when I get back," she said haughtily.

_She turned on her heel and pulled Ben down the street with her. Ben looked back once to see Scarlet glaring at them. "I'm sorry," Carolyn said quietly, catching his attention. "Scarlet and my father act as though they can run my life and I lose my temper. I shouldn't have done so."_

"_I understand," Ben assured her. "My…wife, Marie, was like that."_

_Carolyn looked up at him, tilting her head. "You must miss her very," she said. "How lonely you must be, Ben! Do you mind me calling you Ben? We've known each other for weeks now."_

"_No, I don't mind at all, Miss Mallory," Ben told her. He shook his head sadly. "Yes, I do miss Marie. As much as I miss Elizabeth and Inger. But as to being lonely…I have my boys."_

_Frowning, Carolyn stopped and faced him. She caught Ben's hands in both of hers. "But, Ben!" she protested, her tone earnest. "Sons are not the same as a wife! Ben, I can't bear the thought of you going on through life alone!" She paused and lowered her voice. "Not when there's someone here who loves you."_

_Surprised, Ben squeezed her hands. "Do you truly mean that, Carolyn?" he asked. The blushing smile he received answered his question…_

"Long story short, he proposed, she accepted, and they were married. Pa made me promise not to tell anyone because he wanted to do it in his own way, but he never did."

Shannon shivered from the damp cold. "Why didn't he tell?" she asked, her voice sleepy.

"It wasn't a week after Pa got home when Carolyn and Scarlet Mallory arrived in Virginia City, just a day after he'd told me the story. She was a very beautiful woman, Shannon. She was tall and slender, and she carried herself like a queen. Her hair was like yours, and she had the brightest brown eyes. She stood out in a crowd, that's for sure. You're going to look just like her, I imagine.

"She didn't flaunt the fact that she was Mrs. Ben Cartwright. In fact, I don't think she told anyone. But there was an air of satisfaction about her."

Again, he paused, but Shannon made no comment. "For three days, Carolyn kept coming back to the Ponderosa and then returning to Virginia City in the evening. Her sister, mercifully, stayed in town. For the most part, she ignored Hoss and Joe, except to snap at them over any little thing. She barely tolerated my presence. Carolyn tried to get her nose into everything Pa did." Adam chuckled. "She even tried to invade Hop-Sing's kitchen, only Hop-Sing chased her out with the biggest knife he had. I went to Pa, and I told him we couldn't keep going on as we were…"

"_Pa, Joe is scared of her!" Adam said heatedly. He gestured at the house through the barn doorway. "Right now, he is up in Hoss' room and I can't get him to leave. He says he'd rather have the measles than have to be polite to 'Miss Mallory'! Hop-Sing is threatening to leave!"_

_ Wearily, Ben sighed. "I know, Adam," he answered. "You don't know how much I'd hoped Carolyn would keep her word and stay in San Francisco. I knew she wouldn't be able to survive out here."_

_ "Then, why did you marry her?" Adam demanded._

_ Closing his eyes, Ben shook his head. "Because I thought I loved her, and I found out I had been deceived in who she was," he answered vaguely. "I made a mistake, Adam, and I'm not sure how I'm going to put things right without hurting someone."_

_ "You have to try," Adam pleaded. He hesitated. "I can't leave Joe and Hoss to go to college if they're going to have to deal with this on their own."_

_ Opening his eyes, Ben looked at him sternly. "You are not going to give up your education over this, Adam," he said firmly. "I'll…see what I can do…"_

"Everything was a mess." Sighing, Adam shook his head. "Pa promised he'd try to fix things. But the next thing I knew, he and Carolyn were fighting. I shouldn't have listened, but I did…"

_The front door was open just a crack, but it was enough for Adam to look through. Behind him sat the carriage, ready to take Carolyn back to Virginia City. "Carolyn, you said you would be happier in San Francisco!" Ben said, facing his wife in the great room. "Do you doubt that I would care for you?"_

_Eyes flashing, Carolyn shook her head. "And have everyone say that I couldn't keep my husband with me?" she said scornfully. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ben, I want to be with you and only you. Come back to San Francisco with me."_

"_This is my home," Ben responded, taking her hand. "I can't drag the boys away from it."_

_Jerking her hand away, Carolyn crossed her arms. "This place is worth more to you than me?" she asked in a low voice. "I am your wife for better or for worse. You married me, Ben."_

"_Then, help me make this a family," Ben pleaded. "The boys could use a mother and once you know them, you'll…"_

"_No," Carolyn interrupted, her tone filled with horror. "I am not old enough to claim any of them as my sons. I don't want children! And I resent the fact that they are more important to you than I am." She shook her head again. "This was such a mistake."_

_She snatched up her hat and strode towards the door. Swiftly, Adam recoiled and scrambled to get to the wagon. Carolyn came storming out moments later, with Ben right behind her. "Carolyn, you can't just walk away," Ben said. "Please. Let's talk-."_

"_I'm done talking, Ben," Carolyn snapped over her shoulder. She climbed up into the carriage. "Adam, take me into town. When you're ready to treat me as you should, I'll be at the International Hotel…"_

Sighing, Adam lifted his arm slightly, trying to get feeling back into it. "I didn't want to go anywhere with her, but since it would get her away from Hoss and Joe, I drove her into town," he said. He frowned in the darkness. "When I dropped her off in front of the hotel, her sister was waiting for her…"

_Standing in front of the International House, Scarlet Mallory watched her sister step down to the ground. "So, are you giving up yet?" she asked, her tone mocking. "You're never going to prove you really love him going about it like this."_

_Adam narrowed his eyes at the red haired woman. "Shut up, Scarlet," Carolyn snapped. _

"_Oh, I'm sure the boy knows by now you have no real feelings for his father," Scarlet said carelessly. "What harm can there be if he knows you just married Ben Cartwright so that I wouldn't? Of course, there is the fact that Ben Cartwright is so rich, it wasn't such a sacrifice to marry him, was it?"_

_Furiously, Carolyn raised her hand. "Now, Carrie, violence does not become you," Scarlet said, jumping back with a laugh. She turned her head to see a young man approaching and a smirk curved her lips. "If you'll excuse me, I have a dinner appointment."_

_She walked away on the arm of the young man. Adam jumped to the ground. "Was she telling the truth?"_

_Startled, Carolyn looked at him. For the briefest moment, Adam saw weariness and shame. "No, she wasn't," Carolyn answered, her tone fierce. She looked away. "Scarlet only thinks she knows everything. I do love your father. But I cannot love this place."_

"_If you love my father, you'll leave," Adam told her, his tone sharp. "You're tearing his heart out. Don't try to make him choose between you and his home."_

_Bowing her head, Carolyn sighed. "Good bye, Adam," she said, turning away…_

Adam paused in his narration. "You told my mother to leave," Shannon said softly.

"Yes," Adam said simply. "For the good of my family, she had to leave. And the next day, Roy Coffee rode out to tell us that Carolyn had got on the stage and left. She'd left a letter with Pa to tell him that she was going back to San Francisco and would be happy to see him any time he was there."

There was silence for a moment and then Adam felt Shannon roll away from him. "She sounds awful!" she said, her voice trembling. "Everything Aunt Scarlet said about her is true! I'm going to be like her? No wonder you don't like me."

"No!" Adam exclaimed, struggling to sit up. He hissed in pain as his ankle objected to the sudden movement. Adam reached for her voice. "Shannon, you're going to look like her, but that's a far different thing from being like her. You've got more of Pa in you than any of us sons, I think." He sighed in frustration. "Shannon, please don't cry."

The only response he got was Shannon's muffled sniffs. "Carolyn sent Pa a letter a month after she left," Adam told her. "She had enough love in her to know that you would be better off with Pa than with her family. And Pa…Pa was thrilled to know he would have another child."

"Really?" Shannon asked quietly.

"Right off, he started making plans to go to San Francisco to get you," Adam hesitated and then went on, "The day he got the telegram about your mother, and supposedly you, dying, he was almost as broken up about it as the times he lost Hoss' ma and Joe's ma…"

"_This came for you Mr. Cartwright,"_ _Jim, from the telegraph office, said, holding out a small envelope. The young man had a sad look on his face. "I'm very sorry, sir."_

_Frowning, Ben reached out and took it. He pulled a single paper out of the envelope and scanned the words quickly. "Who's it from, Pa?" Little Joe asked, trying to pull his father's hand down so that he could see. "Pa, let me see! Please? What's it say?"_

_Ben stood perfectly still, staring at the words in shock. "Come on, Little Joe," Hoss said, catching his younger brother. He slung the laughing boy over his shoulder. "Let's go to the wagon and see if we can't find any of that candy I saw Pa buy for us. If we're fast, we won't have to save any for older brother here."_

"_Yeah!" Little Joe said eagerly._

_As his brothers left, Adam stepped forward. "Pa?" he asked. "What's wrong?"_

_Without a word, Ben held out the paper. Uncertainly, Adam took it and read the short telegram: Carolyn dead. Stop. Baby dead. Stop. Further contact unwanted. Stop. Jason Mallory. Startled, Adam looked up. "Pa..." he said, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry."_

"_Gone," Ben said, vacantly. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her go. I should have made it work!"_

_Swiftly, Adam went to his side and caught his arm. "It's not your fault, Pa!" he told him, ignoring the guilt that pricked him over the brief memory of telling Carolyn to leave. "You didn't know about the baby. There's nothing you could have done to change things."_

_Leaning on his son for support, Ben looked at the telegram in Adam's hand. "And he doesn't say if it was a boy or a girl."_

"_Come on, Pa," Adam urged. "Let's go home..."_

"It was a couple months later when I left for college," Adam said seriously. "I almost had decided to wait another year, but Pa pulled himself together. Four years later, when I got back, it was as though it had never happened. Joe and Hoss seemed to have forgotten all about Carolyn and Pa never mentioned it."

"Until I came."

Adam smiled in the darkness. "I should have guessed the first time I saw you," he said. "You have Pa's eyes. When Pa thought he'd lost you again, he became someone I didn't know."

The shuffle of dirt alerted him to the fact that Shannon was moving again. A moment later, she was right next to Adam again. "We have a very mixed up family, don't we?" she asked.

"It works for us," Adam said with a yawn. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Since it doesn't seem likely that anyone is going to come get us tonight, I suggest we get some sleep."

"How do you know its night?"

"I'm the big brother; I know everything," Adam informed her. "Go to sleep."

Laughing softly, Shannon curled up next to him. "You know, the ground is very uncomfortable," she commented, once again using his arm as a pillow.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time we get trapped in a mine, so I can bring a feather bed for you," Adam responded. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

Sipping his coffee, the sheriff frowned as he heard something clatter outside the jail door. Setting his cup down, Roy hurried to the door and pulled the door open. "Hold it!" he ordered, drawing his gun. He glared at the figure crouched on the boardwalk. "Stand up real slow."

The old man obeyed, raising his hands up. "What have you got there?" Sheriff Coffee asked, looking pointedly at the paper in the old man's hand. Carefully, Roy reached over and took it out of the man's hand. "Step on inside."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Sheriff!" the old man protested, stepping inside the jail.

Swiftly, Sheriff Coffee glanced down at the writing on the paper. "You haven't, huh?" he asked, turning his attention back to the man. "So you were just going to leave this little note on my door because you honestly have no idea where the little school girl is?"

"I had nothing to do with taking her or robbing the bank!"

Coffee's eyes narrowed. 'Now, who said anything about robbing the bank?" he asked. "All this note says is that the girl is at the Old Smith Mine."

The man's shoulders dropped. "I'm not saying nothing," he insisted stubbornly.

"Get back there," Coffee ordered, gesturing to the jail cells. He prodded the man with his gun. The sheriff locked the man in the cell and then left his office with the note in hand. As the first rays of sunlight came over the horizon, he hurried to the International House.

Ben was already coming down the stairs with Hoss and Joe right behind him. "Roy, have you heard anything?" the Cartwright patriarch asked immediately.

"I just caught a fella about to leave this on my door," Roy said, holding out the note. "I thought you'd want to get out there as soon as possible."

Swiftly, Ben read the brief, misspelled words. "Thank you, Roy," he said, relief filling his voice.

"The old Smith Mine?" Hoss read out loud. "That's up in the area Adam was going to be. Maybe he's already found Shannon. I'll ride out that way with you, Pa. It'll be just as good a place to start looking for Adam as any other place."

"Let's go then."

* * *

A vague came through the darkness. Out of habit, Shannon lifted her head and blinked in the darkness. She waited, listening carefully. After several long moments, she heard it again: voices talking and then a consistent tapping of metal on rock. Someone was finally coming to rescue them.

"Adam!" Shannon exclaimed, sitting up. She found his arm and shook his until he mumbled something. "Adam, Pa's coming! We're getting out of here!"

"I can hear that," Adam responded, his tone grouchy.

At that moment, the rocks that blocked the mine passage shifted. Yelping, Shannon flung herself over Adam, holding on to him tightly. After a few moments, the dirt had settled. Lifting her head, Shannon squinted at the light that came through the hole in the blockage.

For a brief second, the light was blocked by someone coming through. "Shannon?"

"Pa!" Shannon exclaimed ecstatically. She scrambled over and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Pa, I thought you'd never get here! And Adam's here too, only his foot is sprained, and he's caught."

"Sweetheart, I thought the worst when I saw that the mine had collapsed," Ben said, hugging his daughter tightly. He set her back after a moment. "Now, you go on out with Hoss and I'll get to work on getting Adam out, all right? I want Paul to make sure you're all right."

Stubbornly, Shannon shook her head. "I'm fine!" she said. Ben reached out and touched her scraped cheek gently. "It's only a scrape! I'm not leaving until Adam's free."

"Shannon, you better do as you're told," Adam said. "Hoss is probably worrying himself into a shadow out there."

Shannon looked at the opening and Ben lifted her off her feet. "Go," he said firmly, pushing her through the opening and into Hoss' waiting arms. He turned to his son. "Well, this is unexpected. Am I to assume you were kidnapped too, for good measure?"

"Would I let myself be kidnapped?" Adam responded. The light from Ben's lantern showed the lines of pain on Adam's face.

Someone else was coming through the opening. "We'll get you out, son," Ben promised.

* * *

It was late evening when Joe came barging into his oldest brother's room. He paused at the scene in front of him. Adam's right foot was propped up on some pillows. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Adam asked, looking up from his book. "Can we help you?"

In a white nightgown, Shannon was sitting on the end of Adam's bed by his foot. The right side of her face was scrapped up, but not enough for a bandage. She looked up from the checkers board in front of her. "Where have you been?" she asked, her tone accusing.

"Going after the guys that kidnapped you," Joe answered. "We caught them."

Without even looking up, Hoss made his move. "Never doubted that you would, Little Brother," he commented. He paused. "So the money is back where it belongs and the robbers are behind bars?"

Sitting in a chair by Adam's bed, Ben hid a smile of amusement. Joe collapsed on the side of Adam's bed. "I get sent to catch the bad guys, and when I get it done, I don't even get a 'good job, Joe!'?" he complained. "See if I do anything for any of you again!"

"Good job, Joe," Shannon told him sincerely, reaching over to pat his arm. "I appreciate you catching those guys. I'd hate to think they were still out there kidnapping kids to make a distraction so they could rob a bank."

Joe looked from one person to the other. Hoss and Shannon seemed intent on their game. Ben was reading the newspaper and Adam was engrossed in his book. "So, Hop-Sing said you were trapped in that mine all night," he said, breaking the silence. "What did you talk about?"

Shannon looked over and met Adam's look. "Stuff," the girl said. She turned back to the board and frowned at the pieces.

"Hey, if you-" Joe said, reaching around her.

"Oh, no you don't," Hoss objected, picking up the board and pulling it away from his brother's hand. "You're not going to teach Shannon how you cheat."

"I don't cheat!"

Shannon wisely shifted out from between the two and curled up next to Adam. Ben smiled as he saw her put her head on his oldest's shoulder and Adam put his arm around her.

"Family not eat?" Hop-Sing demanded from the doorway. "Hop-Sing quit!"

The cook stormed away, ranting in Chinese. "Come on, Shannon," Hoss said, standing up. "It's going to take all of us to convince Hop-Sing we couldn't survive without him."

**"Hop-Sing!" **Shannon called out, scrambling over Adam to beat Hoss and Joe to the door. **"Don't leave!"**

"That girl has us all wrapped around her little finger," Adam commented.

Ben chuckled. "That she does," he said. "All of us."

* * *

**A/N: And here we are again, at the end of a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I really hope it made sense. The heat can play some funny things on a person's mind! I'm not sure how much more I'll go with Shannon. It all depends on if I get any inspiration.  
**


	5. Founder's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or the songs Early One Morning and Lily Dale. Oh, and the character Mrs. Beth Kelly isn't mine. I'm just borrowing her from the 1966 Bonanza novel, One Man With Courage.  
**

**A/N: Well, I was going to wait until the new year to post this, and changed my mind because I was bored. I will apologize in advance. This chapter is much, much shorter than the others. This isn't my favorite chapter but I hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

Carefully, Shannon reached into the hot oven. With a dish towel protecting her hands, she grasped the edges of the pie pan and pulled it out. Turning, she stepped to the table and gently set it on the wood surface. She breathed a sigh of relief as she backed away.

"Well done, Lil' Missy!" Hop-Sing praised, examining the pie carefully. "Look vely good!"

"Yeah, but the way it looks is only half the challenge," Shannon answered, grinning at the cook. Her expression became worried. "I just hope this one tastes all right."

"Well, just to be on the safe side, I think I ought to taste it for you," Hoss said, from the doorway. He hurried forward.

Swiftly, Shannon jumped in front of him. "I couldn't ask you to do that!" she protested. She grinned as he tried to reach over her, around her, and anyway to get close to the pie. "I'm serious, Hoss! What kind of sister would I be if I let you taste something that came from an untried recipe?"

"A wonderful sister, that's what," Hoss said. He grabbed her arms and lifted her up. He set her to the side. "I'm sure you did fine. Now, let's have a taste."

"You stay away from Lil' Missy's pie!" Hop-Sing ordered, grabbing and brandishing a long butcher's knife. "You touch pie, I quit! No finish supper!"

His finger inches from the steaming crust, Hoss froze. "No supper?" he repeated.

"No supper!" Shannon and Hop-Sing said together. The pair grinned at each other before turning identical glares at the largest Cartwright.

Sighing, Hoss pulled his finger back. "All right," he said. "How long before supper, Hop-Sing? I'm starving!"

"You always starving," Hop-Sing scoffed. "Help Lil' Missy with pie, all afternoon. Supper done in hour." He waved his hands at both Cartwrights. "Both of you, out of kitchen! Let Hop-Sing get work done now!"

"I'll be happy to take her off your hands, Hop-Sing," Hoss responded cheerfully. He grabbed Shannon and slung the girl over his shoulder. He ignored her squeals of protests as he turned for the door. "Hurry up with supper, all right? I'm afraid I'm going to faint any minute now!"

He snagged an apple from the basket on the counter and hurried out as Hop-Sing yelled. "Put me down!" Shannon insisted as her big brother carried her through the house. She mockingly beat her fists on his back when she got no answer. "Hoss! Put me down, right now!"

At the desk, Ben looked up with a sigh. "Hoss, don't you have some chores in the barn you should finish?" he asked. He smiled as his middle son dropped Shannon on the chair. "If you don't, I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

"No, thanks, Pa," Hoss responded quickly.

"If you can come around trying to steal my pie, you don't have enough to do!" Shannon announced, scrambling out of the chair. She dodged behind the chair as Hoss swiped at her. "Send him to the barn, Pa!"

Shaking his head, Ben laughed. "I'll send you both to the barn if you're not careful," he warned.

Her eyes wide with mock horror, Shannon ran to his desk. "you wouldn't do that to me, would you, Pa?" she asked, throwing her arms around his neck. She lowered her voice. "I'll let you taste test my pie!"

"Bribery!" Hoss declared, overhearing her offer. "Pa, you've to think about that offer. You taught us to never accept a bribe."

Shannon glared at her brother. "Ignore him, Pa," she said, her tone sweet. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. The smell of supper has gone to his head and he can't focus properly."

"Enough," Ben laughed. He unwound Shannon's arms from around his neck. "Both of you, out. I want to get this done."

"All right," Shannon said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. She turned, stuck her tongue out at Hoss, and ran to the door.

"Now you get back here," Hoss said, rushing after her. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Shaking his head, Ben returned to the accounts.

* * *

"A very good meal, Hop-Sing," Ben said after supper that night.

The men moved to leave the table. "Wait! I made a pie!" Shannon announced, jumping up from her seat. She rushed to the kitchen, and then returned with it. Proudly, she set her pie on the table in front of her father. "This time I know I got it right!"

Joe pushed his chair back. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite," he said. "I'll pass this time Shannon."

His sister glared at him. "I'm sure this time, Joe!" she said fiercely. "Everyone else is going to have a piece! You can at least try it!"

"I'm with Joe," Adam spoke up. "I couldn't eat another bite."

Shannon's face fell. "Boys, I think you can try it," Ben said diplomatically. "Your sister worked hard on this."

Hoss was already reaching for the pie pan. "I don't mind, Pa," he said, cutting the pie. "I don't know what those other two are so worried about. The last one wasn't that bad."

Beaming, Shannon reached over and held the pan steady for him. Glancing at them, Joe said in a low voice, "Adam, we let Hoss eat the first piece. If he doesn't die, it's safe to eat."

"Not good enough," Adam answered, ignoring Shannon's glare. "He liked the last one, remember?"

Joe shuddered as he nodded. "Boys, just try one bite," Ben ordered, having had enough of the discussion.

Reluctantly, Adam and Joe took a piece of the apple pie. Shannon looked around the table as everyone took their first bite. Hop-Sing hovered in the doorway. "Well?" Shannon asked. "How is it?"

Hoss swallowed with an effort. "Good, Shannon," he said, reaching for his water.

Turning, Joe spit his bite into his napkin. "Yeah, I can tell you worked really hard on this one," he said.

Adam hastily finished his coffee. "I think you need to do a little more work," Ben said, pushing his plate away.

"What's wrong this time?" Shannon asked, her shoulders dropping.

"Why don't you try it and find out," Joe suggested.

Wrinkling her nose at him, Shannon took a bite. Her face contorted and she swallowed hard. _**"Hop-Sing!"**_ she wailed in Chinese, whirling around. _**"It tastes awful!"**_ She collapsed down onto her seat. "I don't understand. Hop-Sing watched me do every step this time."

"Wait. Hop-Sing watched you make this?" Joe exclaimed, staring at the pie in fascination. "That's bad! Shannon, I think you need to do something else to participate in the Founder's Day festivities. If you can do this with the expert watching, there's no hope!"

The girl's eyes brimmed with tears even as she glared. "Joe, that's enough," Ben said, standing up. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I'm sure she'll get it right soon enough."

"Yeah, and we have to put up with it until then," Joe muttered. He yelped as Hoss' hand connected with his shoulder. "Hey! Hoss, that hurt!"

"But Founder's Day starts tomorrow!" Shannon said, sniffing. "Now I have nothing to enter."

"Maybe you're just not a baker," Adam suggested. "You don't have to do anything, Shannon. You can enjoy everyone else's efforts."

Shannon shook her head. "You're all doing something," she pointed out. "I don't want to be left out."

"And we don't want to die of food poisoning," Joe quipped.

Angrily, Shannon lunged out of her chair and across the table. Ben caught her shoulders and pulled her back before she could reach her brother. "Joe, that's enough," he said sharply. "I'm not going to tell you again. Now apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, Shannon," Joe said.

Pouring himself another cup of coffee, Adam went to the fireplace. "Do we have the latest paper from Virginia City?" he asked.

"On my desk, Adam," Ben answered. He rubbed Shannon's shoulders as Hoss and Joe went to start a game of checkers. "Adam's right, sweetheart. You don't have to enter a pie."

"But what else can I enter?" Shannon asked, looking up at him. Hop-Sing started to clear the table. "I want to do something, Pa, but Virginia City's Founder's Day is tomorrow!"

"I know, Sweetheart," Ben said. "But it might be better for you to try next year, when you have more time to think about it. Now, don't you have some studying to do?"

"Yes, Pa," Shannon replied, hanging her head.

As Ben watched, his daughter went for the staircase. Joe reached out and caught her arm as she was going past him. Whatever he said was to low for the Cartwright patriarch to hear, but it brought a smile to Shannon's face. The girl continued on her way, a bounce in her step.

"She's going to try again, isn't she," Adam asked, settling into a chair.

"Probably," Ben answered, joining his sons in front of the fireplace. 'She's even more stubborn than you three put together."

"She gets it from you, Pa," Joe stated, staring intently at the checker board.

Chuckling, Ben shook his head.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Cartwright family arrived in Virginia City. Hoss drove the wagon towards the livery stable. Main Street was filled with small vendors, and for once the town looked cleaned up. The scent of backed goods filled the air.

"You know, I'm surprised Shannon didn't try to get up early to have another try at baking," Adam commented as he dismounted in front of the _Bucket of Blood_. "She seemed determined last night."

"She did," Ben answered, tying Buck to the post. "She was up well before Hop-Sing, I think."

"She didn't bring it, did she?" Little Joe asked anxiously." That's the last thing we need today; Shannon causing mass food poisoning with an untested pie. Why is this so important to her?"

"I think Shannon doesn't feel like a part of the town yet," Ben answered. "She doesn't want to be left out of anything."

"Well, she's a Cartwright, isn't she?" Adam said, adjusting his hat. "That ought to be good enough for anyone in this town."

Shaking his head, Ben set off down the boardwalk. "Shannon will make her own way, Adam, in whatever she sets her mind to," he said. He smiled. "It's that stubborn streak again."

"But, you haven't answered my question," Joe said, hurrying to keep up with Ben. "Did she bring it with her or not?"

"I convinced her to leave it behind," Ben answered. "We're having it for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Chuckling, Ben walked on as Adam and Joe exchanged uneasy looks. "I can't wait," Joe said insincerely. "You know. There's going to be so much going on, it might be a good idea if we stayed in town tonight…"

He trailed off as Ben gave him a sharp look. "Pa!" Shannon came running up, dodging in between people. "I lost Hoss at the food tent! One minute he was behind me and the next, he was gone! He said he was going to take me to see the quilts and everything. And you said I couldn't walk around by myself!"

"Well, there's a big surprise," Adam said with a laugh. "Hoss getting distracted by food. I'll take you, Shannon."

Pleased, Shannon grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she urged, pulling him. "There's even more to see on First Street!"

Amused, Adam let himself get pulled along. "Excuse me, Pa, I see a young lady that needs an escort," Joe said, stepping off the boardwalk. A blonde haired young woman smiled as he approached.

Shaking his head, Ben walked on. "Mr. Cartwright, how wonderful to see you," Mrs. Kelly, a young widow, called out. She hurried over to meet Ben. "And where is the rest of the Cartwright clan? They did come, didn't they? There will be a lot of disappointed young ladies if they didn't."

"Oh, you know my children," Ben said. "They've gone off to see everything."

"And left you on your own?" Mrs. Kelly asked.

Offering his arm, Ben smiled. "I have no objection," he said. "Shall we take a stroll and see what there is to see?"

"I would be happy to," Mrs. Kelly answered, putting her hand on his arm. They walked into the closed off street to see the vendors. "I hear the women of Virginia City have put together quite a feast for the day."

"Did you have a part in that?" Ben asked. Blushing, Mrs. Kelly nodded. "I look forward to it." He smiled. "Maybe even more than Hoss is."

The woman laughed with delight. "Now that is something indeed, Mr. Cartwright."

* * *

Inside the corral, a greased pig was running around, squealing from fright. Laughing, Shannon stood on the first railing and watched as man after man lunged at the pig, only to have it slip out of their arms.

"Are you going to give it a try?" Shannon asked, looking over at where Adam leaned against the fence next to her.

"Not a chance," Adam answered, chuckling as the blacksmith slipped and fell in the mud. "There only been one person in this town to ever catch the greased pig…and here he comes now."

Puzzled, Shannon tried to look over everyone's head. "Who?" she asked. Then, she spotted Hoss climbing into the ring. "Oh."

Boos rang out. "Aw, come on, Hoss!" someone shouted. "Let us have some more fun!"

Shaking his head, Hoss crouched down. "You all have scared this little guy out of wits," he said, giving the crowd a stern glare. He stretched his hand out to the trembling animal. "Come here, little fella. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here. That's it. Come on."

Already, some of the crowd was leaving the corral. Leaning forward, Shannon watched as the pig took one slow step after another towards her older brother. After several minutes, Hoss had the pig in his arms and was standing up. "Wow," Shannon said in amazement. "How does he do that?"

"I have no idea," Adam told her. "Every since he was a kid, Hoss has hated watching the greased pig contest, so he figured out how to get the pig to come to him."

Hoss set the pig in its pen and shook mud and grease from his hands. "Hoss, that was awesome!" Shannon exclaimed, jumping of the fence and running to him. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I suppose I could," Hoss said, taking the prize money from the disgruntled farmer.

"Since you've finally shown back up, its your turn to keep Shannon company," Adam told him. "I'm going to be down at the Bucket of Blood." He flicked the edge of Shannon's hat. "See you later."

Shannon stuck her tongue out at his back as he walked away. "Give me just a moment to get this grease off and then we can go see whatever you want," Hoss promised.

"No hurry," Shannon told him. She crouched down to stick her fingers through the bars of the pen. "Hi there."

The pig sniffed at her fingers and then jerked away with a sharp squeal. Shrugging, Shannon stood up and then climbed up onto the fence for a better look. Hoss was talking to the farmer, wiping his hands on a towel. Everyone had drifted away to find what else could be seen.

"Did you do it?" Frowning at the sudden voice, Shannon twisted around, trying to find who was speaking. "There's no way this race can end any other way," the voice continued, sounding angry. "Do you hear me? It won't happen!"

"Hey, get down from there," Hoss said, reaching up and picking Shannon up off the fence. He set her on the ground. "Pa'd have my hide if you fell off and cracked that head of yours."

"I wasn't going to fall," Shannon told him. She tried to look around him. "Did you hear someone talking just now?"

"No one ever thinks they're going to fall," Hoss answered with a grin. "And no, no one else is around. All right. Where do you want to go?"

Shrugging, Shannon frowned. "When's the racing start?" she asked. "Is Joe still going to race?"

"It's a couple hours yet, and as far as I know, Joe and Adam have entered," Hoss answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

Shannon shook her head. "I don't know really," she admitted. "It's just I thought I heard someone saying the race 'couldn't end any other way'."

"Well, everyone is always confident they'll be the winner," Hoss said. "Come on. I think lunch is going to be starting any minute now."

That made Shannon frown at him. "Didn't you already have something to eat?"

"That was a snack, to get me through to the meal," Hoss answered, poking her shoulder. "You wouldn't understand, a small thing like you. I've got to eat often, otherwise I'll waste away. Now, come on."

Putting her hand in his, Shannon walked beside him, still glancing around. "What are you worried about?" Hoss asked.

"The way he -whoever he was- the way he was talking," Shannon answered, "it wasn't nice, Hoss. It sounded like he was planning something, something that would help him to win the race."

"Don't think about it," Hoss told her. "You probably didn't hear the whole thing. That's no reason to jump to conclusions. How about this: I'll win you one of those teddy bears at the ring toss."

Unsatisfied, Shannon nodded as something else caught her attention. "What's that for?" she asked, pointing past him.

Hoss looked over to see what she was referring to. "That's the stage, Shan," he answered. "There's going to be a talent show later on tonight." He grinned at her. "You should give it a try. There's a twenty dollar grand prize."

"Maybe I will, Hoss," Shannon answered thoughtfully. She grinned back. "Think I could win?"

"It never hurts to try," Hoss said. "Let's win you that teddy bear first."

* * *

The tables filled quickly once noon hit. Shannon and Hoss met up with Ben to eat, and then Hoss went off on his own. Carrying her new teddy bear, Shannon walked with her pa over to where a grandstand had been set up to watch for the racing. They got front row seats.

"Look, there's Joe and Adam!" Shannon said pointing to the starting line. She paused, remembering what she had heard before. "Pa, is there anyway to fix a race? Make it so one specific person wins?"

Seriously, Ben considered the question. "It would be very difficult, Shannon," he answered, "but if someone were desperate enough, he might be able to pull it off. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard someone talking earlier about how they weren't going to lose the race," Shannon explained. "Whoever it was asked if this other person had done something." She shrugged. "Hoss thought I might have misheard. But I'm not so sure I did."

Putting his arm around her, Ben hugged her. "Don't worry, he said. "Joe's a good rider. Nothing will happen to him." He frowned as he took in the number of horses line dup. "That's odd. I expected to see at least twice as many as there are."

Before Ben could think anymore about it, Sheriff Coffee, one of the judges for the race, stepped up to the line. "All right," he called out. "You all know the rules and the route. First man to make back, across this line is the winner." He raised his gun. "Ready. Set."

The gun went off and the riders shot forward. "Go Joe!" Shannon shouted, jumping to her feet. "Go Adam!"

Swiftly, Cochise got ahead of the other horses and then the riders turned out of town. Most of the crowd turned to get something to drink while they waited for the race to come back to the finish line.

"Hello, Roy," Ben greeted as the sheriff walked over to join them.

"Ben," Sheriff Coffee responded, shaking the man's hand. The sheriff smiled at Shannon. "Hello, Miss Shannon. Enjoying yourself?"

Sitting back down, Shannon nodded. "Very much," she said. She lowered her voice and leaned forward. "But I can't decide who I want to win: Joe or Adam."

The sheriff laughed. "That is a dilemma, but I'm sure you'll make up your mind by the time someone crosses the finish line," he told her. He turned his attention back to his friend. "Ben, the strangest thing happened not more than five minutes ago. About six other riders had their horses go crazy on them."

"Their horses went crazy?" Ben repeated in surprise. "What do you mean? Was anyone hurt?"

"Young Tom Stiles was taken to the doc's office when he got tossed onto the fence," Coffee explained. "When those six riders went to mount, their horses just went crazy. We found some nasty briars under their saddles and we have no idea who put them there."

Quickly, Shannon glanced at her pa. "I heard someone talking earlier today," she spoke up. "I don't know who it was, but they said they couldn't, wouldn't, lose this race. And he was asking another person if they'd done…something. They weren't specific."

"Hoss thought she'd misheard," Ben added.

Coffee nodded. "There's no way to figure out who did it," he said. "But leaving briars under only six saddles wouldn't do much towards ensuring a win. Everyone knows Little Joe is one of the best riders in a hundred miles, and he wasn't targeted."

"So, maybe this person had something else planned to eliminate the competition?" Shannon suggested slowly. She grabbed her father's arm. "Pa, what if Adam or Joe gets hurt?"

"Calm down, Shannon, we don't know there's anything else planned," Ben told her, though he didn't sound very convinced himself.

"It won't be long now," Sheriff Coffee said, checking his watch. "They should be almost to the halfway point now. And don't you worry, Miss Shannon, there are spotters all along the route so no one will be cheating or riding dirty."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Shannon jumped out of her seat as Adam slowly lowered himself down. He was covered in dust from head to foot. "What happened to you, son?" Ben demanded in concern. He reached over to check a cut on his son's cheek, but Adam jerked away. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Pa. It's nothing serious," Adam answered, taking his hat off. His town was annoyed. "There were several worse off than me." He looked at the sheriff. "Someone had a rope stretched across the path. I wasn't the only one to hit it. There's a wagon going out to get John Carson. He's in bad shape."

"What about Joe?" Shannon asked. "He was in the lead when you left town."

Adam glanced at her and smiled reassuringly. "He's still in the race," he answered. "He'd fallen behind so he didn't hit it. When he saw the rest of us go down, he was able to go around. He stopped long enough to see if I was all right, and then went on."

"That's it," Coffee said, frowning. "I'm going to declare this race a bust. Thanks to whoever did this, it hasn't been fair and there's no way to know for sure who did it."

The other two judges had walked up to them by this point. "Now, Roy, surely there's no reason to call this race a bust," one of the other judges objected. "There won't be any time for another race, and with the horses already tired, it wouldn't be fair."

The sheriff shook his head. "

"Where's Sport?" Shannon asked, moving around to be by her brother.

"Sport's fine," Adam told her. "You didn't think I'd ride into town looking like this, do you? I came around the back and left Sport at the livery stable."

The rest of the crowd was coming back to see the end of the race. "Are you sure you're all right?" Shannon asked, keeping her focus on her brother. She wrinkled up her nose. "You're bleeding, Adam."

"I know it is, Shannon," Adam answered, untying his handkerchief from his neck. He held it up to his cheek. "Is that better?"

Considering it thoughtfully, Shannon nodded. "For now," she said.

"Here they come!" a shout came from down the street.

Even Adam jumped to his feet as the horses came thundering around the corner. Where fifteen had started out, only eight were returning. Joe and Cochise were neck to neck with another rider for the front with the rest at various lengths behind them.

"Run Cochise!" Shannon shrieked, jumping up and down. "Go!"

"Come on Joe! You can do it!" Adam shouted, adding his voice to the rest of the crowds'.

Just as they reached the finish line, Cochise surged ahead. "He won! He won!" Shannon exclaimed, clapping her hands. She paused as Sheriff Coffee got up on the judge's stand. "Oh, right."

"All right, folks, settle down," the sheriff called out. Getting no reaction, he pulled his gun out and fired into the air. Silence spread immediately. The riders turned their mounts around and brought them back to the finish line. "Thank you. Now, due to some…interference, some tampering, in the race, I'm going to have to investigate."

Shocked grumbling spread. "You're not serious!" Joe exclaimed.

"All bets are off," the sheriff continued. "It wasn't run fair and that's all there is to it."

"So does this race count? When are we running it again?" one of the other riders demanded.

"If we decide to run the race again, we'll let everyone know," Coffee promised. "Now, everyone move along."

Disgruntled, the majority moved on to see the other sights of the day. Scowling, Joe dismounted and led Cochise over to join his family and the sheriff. "Well, I know who's been trying to fix this race," he said. He looked pointedly over to where the rider who'd come in second was standing. "He tried to hit Cochise just outside of town."

"Tom George?" Ben said, raising his eyebrows. "You think he planned all this?"

Joe shrugged. "All I know is what I told you," he said. He stepped over to Adam and whistled. "Wow, Older Brother. You did not land on your feet, did you?"

"Go see to your horse," Adam told him.

Rolling his eyes, Joe led Cochise away. "I'll have a little talk to Tom George," Sheriff Coffee said. He turned to go

Ben turned to his oldest son. "And you are going to Dr. Martin's office right now," he said firmly. Adam opened his mouth. "Adam, if you know what's smart, don't try to argue."

Interested, Shannon looked between them. Wisely, Adam closed his mouth.

* * *

Mid afternoon, Hoss took first place in the pie eating contest, finishing off an entire apple pie in no less than five minutes. It was almost enough to keep him satisfied when the judging for the food entries began. He licked his lips with each bite taken.

"Hoss, do you think next year I'll be able to enter this?" Shannon asked, when the pie contest began.

Remembering the last pie his sister had baked, Hoss shuddered. "Sure, Shannon," he said dutifully. "Maybe by then you'll have your recipe figured out.

Beaming at him, Shannon turned her attention to the judges' deliberations. She giggled as Hoss went straight for the table once the winners had been announced. She followed him over since the rest of her family hadn't come to see the judging.

"You don't mind if I have a taste, do you?" Hoss asked Mrs. Kelly, his tone wheedling.

Smiling, the widow handed over a fork. "Mrs. Kelly, my pies haven't been turning out right, and I wanted to enter one," Shannon confided, as Hoss went down the table to test the pies. "Pa told me to wait. Even Hoss has hated them. Any tips?"

"Well, Miss Cartwright, maybe you've been trying too hard," Mrs. Kelly answered. "I bet that once you go home and try again, you'll find your pie turns out beautifully! It's really not hard."

Thoughtfully, Shannon nodded. "Hoss! Let's go!" she called out. "There's lots to see! And I need to find everything I need for the talent contest!"

"All right, what do you need?" Hoss asked. "I'll help you out."  
Shannon grinned. "Good. Because I don't think Pa will like where I'd have to go first."

* * *

When Hoss walked into the Bucket of Blood, Joe raised his eyebrows. He watched his older brother talk to Sam at the counter. Finishing off his beer, Joe stood up and walked over. "What are you doing, Hoss?" he asked, grinning as Hoss jumped in surprise.

"Nothing," Hoss said quickly. He glanced over at Sam, who was laughing. "Look, I can't stay. Shannon's waiting outside."

"Don't worry, Hoss," Sam said, still chuckling. "I'll make sure the piano is there on time."

"Piano?" Joe repeated in interest. "What piano?"  
Ignoring Hoss' motions to keep quiet, Sam answered, "Hoss is borrowing the saloon's piano for the talent show this evening."

Surprised, Joe looked at his brother and started to grin. Closing his eyes, Hoss put a hand to his face. "Thanks, Sam," he said insincerely. "I appreciate it."

"So, what are you up to, Hoss?" Joe asked as the bartender moved down the counter. "Don't tell me you've been taking lessons, because I know you haven't had the time. And I also know that Adam has the only musical talent in the family. So spill the beans!"

Hoss glared at him. "Maybe you're wrong about Adam being the only one with talent," he said. He poked Joe in the chest. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Sheriff, that's ridiculous! Why would I try to fix the race? I'm the best rider in the territory and I don't need to fix a race to win."

Every man in the saloon turned their head to see what the commotion was about. Sheriff Coffee was facing young Tom George. "Now, Tom, I'm just asking a few questions," the sheriff soothed. "I'm just trying to get everyone's story before I come to a conclusion."

"Yeah? Well, someone must have suggested I fixed the race for you to be asking me these questions at all," Tom snapped. He lifted his gaze and spied Joe. "Cartwright! Was it you?"

A hush spread through the saloon. "What are you talking about, Tom?" Joe asked calmly.

"Did you tell the sheriff I was the one who fixed the race?" Tom demanded, striding across the room.

"You're the one who tried to hit Cochise with your crop," Joe snapped back.

"You're a liar," Tom sneered.

Curling his fingers into a fist, Joe punched the other man. Reeling, Tom managed to catch his balance and then lunged at Joe. "Hold on here!" Sheriff Coffee exclaimed, trying to get between the two young men. "Both of you cool off! That's enough of this nonsense!"

"Roy, I don't think they're going to be listening to you, or anyone for that matter," Hoss called over as he watched his younger brother shove Tom away. "Let them get it all out in the open."

A punch from Tom sent Joe crashing into one of the tables. "Hoss! They're going to tear up my saloon!" Sam objected.

Scrambling to his feet, Joe tackled Tom and knocked him to the ground. Twisting, Tom rolled away and swung at Joe with a chair. "All right, all right," Hoss answered in resignation as Joe managed to duck the blow. "Roy, if you'll grab Tom, I'll get Joe."

Nodding, Roy dodged forward and grabbed Tom George's arms. Hoss yanked Joe away from the fray. "That's enough, Little Joe," Hoss said. When Joe wouldn't stop trying to get free, Hoss turned and shoved Joe out the saloon doors.

"Tom, if you go anywhere near Joe Cartwright today, I'll throw you in jail," the sheriff threatened.

Scowling, Tom nodded. As the sheriff loosened his grip, the young man bent down and snatched up his hat. "Just make sure that brother of yours steers clear of me," he snapped at Hoss. He pulled a coin from his pocket and slapped it onto the counter. "Give me a beer."

Exchanging looks with Hoss, Sheriff Coffee shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Tom," Sam said, shaking his head. "I think you need to cool off somewhere."

Annoyed, Tom put hi hat on and strode to the doorway. Just in case, Hoss followed the man out.

Joe was sprawled on the boardwalk, staring up in a dazed way. "Should we take him to the doctor's office?" Shannon asked, leaning over her brother. She looked up at Hoss. "I think he hit his head."

"Good," Tom sneered down at her and walked away.

"Who was that?" Shannon asked as Hoss bent down to hoist Joe up.

"Tom George. Joe thinks he's the one who fixed the race," Hoss explained. He shook his head. "Guess this reaction proves Joe right. It's probably nothing, but let's take Joe down to see the doc."

Frowning, Shannon glanced back to see Tom again, but there was no sign of the man in the crowd. "Hoss, he didn't sound like the man I heard," she said doubtfully.

"Forget it Shan," Hoss advised. "Let's go."

* * *

The women of Virginia City had another meal ready that evening. Suffering from a headache, Joe flinched at the loud noise associated with the meal. Adam, bandaged from his fall, grimaced with every move he made. Hoss made trip after trip to the food table.

"Hoss, I still don't know where you put all of that," Ben commented, watching his middle son finish of a plate of fired chicken.

"I can't help it if I enjoy food," Hoss responded. He cast a look at the desert table. "I wonder if there's any of that pumpkin pie left."

Both of his brothers groaned as the big man got up and hurried towards the tables of food. "I don't think I can watch him eat any more," Adam said, getting to his feet. "I'll be…somewhere else."

"I'll be with him," Joe added, jumping up from the table.

"You two are going to be at the talent contest, right?" Shannon asked.

Exchanging looks with an oddly panicked Joe, Adam shook his head. "There is no way I'm going anywhere near that competition this year," he answered emphatically. "I had to judge the past two years and I've heard enough recitations and foul notes to last a lifetime. We'll meet up with the rest of you when its time to head back to the Ponderosa."

Joe and Adam walked away and Ben frowned in concern as he saw the disappointment on Shannon's face. "Now, just what are you up to, young lady?" he asked. "You wouldn't happen to be participating in the talent show, would you?"

Shannon looked up at him with an innocent look on her face. "Why would you think that?" she queried.

"Because I know you," Ben told her. "What are you going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise," Shannon answered with a grin. She leaned against his arm. "You know, Pa, you're the only one who hasn't done anything for the founder's day! Hoss won the greased pig contest. Adam and Joe were in the horse race."

Ben smiled at her. "And just what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing," Shannon answered. "I was just stating a fact."

* * *

The opera house had been commandeered into use for the talent show. The seats were filling quickly. Hoss and Ben managed to find two together in the front. Looking resigned and already weary, Dr. Martin sat with the two other judges on the side of the stage.

"How do you think the doc got roped into this one?" Hoss asked.

"My bet is that he didn't run fast enough when he saw the women's society coming towards him," Ben answered.

"Not like you, Pa?" Hoss asked. He frowned as the first participant took her spot on the stage. "Hey, wasn't Mr. Evans one of the judges for the horse race today?"

Glancing at the three judges, Ben nodded. "He and Jeff Ryans," he responded. "Maybe they couldn't convince anyone else to take on the job. Being judge is no easy job. Everyone thinks they should win or their kid should win. Things can get out of hand real quick."

"My daughter's a sure win," someone behind them in the audience was saying. Ben sent a pointed look at Hoss. "Annemarie has the most beautiful voice in the territory."

"Annemarie Johnson has won three years in a row now," Hoss said. "But, she's never gone up against Shannon before."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Do you know what your sister is up to?" he asked.

"Pa, I promised I wouldn't say a word."

Over half of the entrants sang a ballad, with not many being able to carry a tune correctly. Annemarie Johnson sang _Early One Morning _and was greeted with wild applause. One man brought out a fiddle and played a saloon ditty to the amusement of most of the men and the horror of the ladies.

It was growing very late by the time Dr. Martin announced the last competitor. "Miss Shannon Cartwright will be singing _Lily Dale_, and accompanying herself on piano."

The majority of the audience groaned, and a few stood up to leave. Smiling, Shannon walked out onto the stage and bobbed a quick curtsy. She took a seat on the piano stool and placed her fingers on the piano. She played the intro and then began to sing.

**'****_Twas a calm, still night,_**

**_And the moon'_****_s pale light_**

**_Shone soft ov_****_er hill and vale;_**

**_When friends mute with grief_**

**_Stood around the deathbed_**

**_Of my poor lost Lilly Dale._**

**_Oh! Lilly, sweet Lilly,_**

**_Dear Lilly Dale,_**

**_Now the wild rose blossoms_**

_**Over her little green grave**_

**'****_Neath the trees in the flowery vale._**

Shannon's soprano voice filled the opera house, rising above the piano perfectly.

**_Her cheeks that once glowed_**

**_With the rose tint of health,_**

**_By the hand of disease_**

**_Had turned pale,_**

**_And the death damp_**

**_Was on the pure white brow_**

**_Of my poor lost Lilly Dale._**_**  
**_

**_Oh! Lilly, sweet Lilly,_**

**_Dear Lilly Dale,_**

**_Now the wild rose blossoms_**

**_Over her little green grave_**

**'****_Neath the trees in the flowery vale._**

_ **I go, she said**_

**_To the land of rest,_**

**_And ere my strength shall fail,_**

**_I must tell you where,_**

**_Near my own loved home,_**

**_You must lay Lilly Dale._**

**_Oh! Lilly, sweet Lilly,_**

**_Dear Lilly Dale,_**

**_Now the wild rose blossoms_**

**_Over her little green grave_**

**'****_Neath the trees in the flowery vale._**

By this point, every woman in the audience was sobbing. Even a few men looked red eyed. Shannon lifted her hands from the piano and stood up. She sang the last verse and chorus as she walked to the middle of the stage.

**'_Neath the chestnut tree,_**

_**Where the wild flowers grow,**_

**_And the stream ripples forth_**

**_Thro'_****_ the vale,_**

**_Where the birds shall warble_**

**_Their songs in spring,_**

**_There lay poor Lilly Dale._**

**_Oh! Lilly, sweet Lilly,_**

**_Dear Lilly Dale,_**

**_Now the wild rose blossoms_**

**_Over her little green grave_**

**'****_Neath the trees in the flowery vale._**

Grinning proudly, Ben applauded, getting to his feet. Hoss was right next to him. The opera house rang with the cheers and applause. Shannon looked over the crowd and her grin widened. She curtsied and ran off stage.

"Encore! Encore!" someone shouted.

"Everyone settle down, and we'll make our decision," Mr. Ryans called out, motioning for the audience to sit down.

Ben, though, was looking around, trying to see what had caught Shannon's attention. He smiled as he saw Adam and Joe standing at the back of the crowd. Ben and Hoss left their seats and hurried back to meet them.

"I thought you two weren't going to be here," Hoss teased.

"We would have had to be blind not see Shannon wanted us to come," Joe answered. "But we didn't' have to put up with the entire show. Adam found out from Annemarie Johnson when Shannon was going to be on." He lowered his voice. "Annemarie is sweet on Older Brother."

Instead of making a response to Joe's comment, Adam frowned at the stage. "What's Shannon doing now?" he asked.

"It was you," Shannon said, staring at the three judges. Silence spread through the opera house. "You're the one who fixed the horse race."

"I beg your pardon?" Ryans said, casting a quick glance around.

"Uh, oh," Hoss breathed as Ben started for the stage again.

"I heard you," Shannon went on, walking forward. "Earlier today. You said that there was no other way for the race to end. That it couldn't happen. I've been listening, and listening, all day. I know what I heard, and it was your voice that said it. You fixed the horse race."

Ryans took a step back. "Young lady, you're being ridiculous," he said.

"Is she?" Sheriff Coffee asked, pushing through the crowd. "Maybe you didn't know this, but I've been having an interesting talk with a very drunk Tom George. He says he saw you on the race track earlier today with some other gentlemen, who've been known to frequent the saloons."

"There's nothing wrong with checking the track. All judges have that right," Ryans said defensively. He pointed at Shannon. "She's just trying to make sure she wins first place. You, young lady, are disqualified!"

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Little Joe demanded, his tone furious. He balled his hands into fists. Hoss put a hand on Joe's shoulder, just in case. "Hoss, let go of me! He can't just disqualify her! She was the best!"

Calmly, Shannon just shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I don't win," she said. "And it doesn't matter if no one else believes me. I know it was your voice I heard."

"Get off this stage," Ryans snapped.

Shrugging once, Shannon spun on her heel and stalked out. The audience filled with murmurs and quiet chatter. "Could he have done it?" Hoss asked.

"It makes sense," Adam answered. "He was adamant that the race should be redone." He sighed as Hoss stared at him blankly. "He insisted the race be run again," he restated. "And Shannon wouldn't make something like this up."

Shaking his head, Ben watched the three judges go back to their deliberations, Dr. Martin and Mr. Evans glancing uneasily at the third judge. "I hate to say it, but there's no way to prove whether he did it or not," Sheriff Coffee said, turning to Ben. "It's only his word against your daughter's."

"I have the feeling he won't be asked to judge anything else," Ben responded. "I wish Shannon had said something before she accused him like this."

"It's a shame she got disqualified," the sheriff told him.

Ben shook his head. "It's not that," he answered. "Shannon, whether she knows it or not, has blackened Jeff's reputation."

"With what Tom George told me, I'd take your daughter's word over Jeff Ryans," Sheriff Coffee confided in a low voice. "I think he did fix the race. He has been known to gamble, and since his mine shut down, we all know he's short on funds. Betting on a fixed race would have solved that problem for him. I say he got what he deserved."

"Still, it's not something that should be done lightly, and I doubt Shannon had that in her mind when she accused him," Ben answered.

"Did I do something wrong, Pa?"

Surprised by his daughter's voice at his elbow, Ben turned and looked down at her. "That's not what I meant," he said. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he led her out of the opera house. Out on the sidewalk, Ben crouched down to her level. "Do you know what you did in there?"

"I told everyone who fixed the race."

Taking her shoulders, Ben said, "Shannon, I know you think you heard-."

Shannon frowned. "You don't believe me?" she interrupted. "Pa, I heard him! No one's voice sounds like the one I heard, except his! If I'd kept quiet, he would have gotten away with something wrong."

"She's right, Pa," Joe chimed in helpfully. "You always told me when I was growing up that if I saw someone doing something wrong I had to tell someone."

Sighing, Ben closed his eyes. "Yes, you tell someone. You do not go accusing that person in front of the whole town," he said. "Shannon, I do believe you, but I don't approve of what you did. Mr. Ryans' reputation has been harmed and there's no way he can fix it."

Gravely, Shannon nodded. "Pa, it really wasn't in front of the whole town," she replied. "I'm pretty sure at least five people walked out right before I sang. And I can hear a lot of people in the saloons."

Her brothers started laughing. "She's got you there, Pa!" Hoss said.

"Let's get back home," Ben said, giving in. He glanced at his sons and smiled. "I told your brothers about your pie, Shannon. They're all looking forward to trying it."

"Really?" Shannon looked over at her brothers. "Then, we could try it tonight when we get back to the Ponderosa. It could be the celebratory pie for my very first public appearance."

"Yeah, sounds great," Joe said weakly as Adam gave their chuckling father an annoyed look.

* * *

"I was worried when I found out the piano was out of tune, and I almost didn't play it at all," Shannon explained as she walked through the front door. "Then I figured it made the song sound so much sadder and I'm glad I did play. It's been a long time since I last played the piano, so I was a little nervous I'd be really bad."

Joe shook his head. "Has she been talking the whole way here?" he asked, glancing over at Hoss.

"Yep," Hoss answered. "She's as bad as you sometimes, Joe."

Shannon tried to glare, but ruined the effect by yawning. "You back vely late!" Hop-Sing accused, hurrying from the kitchen. He glared at the Cartwrights. "You keep Lil' Missy out too long!"

**"Hop-Sing, they want to try my pie now," **Shannon informed him, collapsing on the settee.

Hop-Sing's eyebrows went up and he looked at the rest of the Cartwrights. "Bring our her pie, Hop-Sing," Ben instructed, sitting down next to his daughter. He chuckled as the cook gave a shrug and hurried back to the kitchen. "I think you need to go to bed, Shannon."

"Not 'til I know what everyone thinks of this one," Shannon insisted, snuggling up against her father. She yawned again. "I'm not that tired, anyway."

"Of course, you're not," Ben said, hugging her.

Looking dubious, Hop-Sing set the apple pie on the table. "Here pie," he announced.

"Don't forget to bring Pa a piece too," Shannon said.

Reluctantly, Adam, Hoss, and Joe went to the table. Hop-Sing handed them the knife and left the room. Adam carefully cut the pie and put one piece on a plate. "Joe, take this to Pa," he instructed. "After all, since he was so anxious to try it, he should have the first taste."

"Well, it looks all right," Joe decided, examining the piece as he took it to his father. He offered it to Ben with an innocent smile. "Enjoy, Pa!"

Sighing, Ben accepted the plate, but waited until his sons each had a piece. "All together?" Adam suggested.

Glancing at each other, the rest nodded and they all took a bite. Joe's face contorted and he spit it back onto the plate. Hoss, Adam, and Ben managed to swallow theirs.

"Was that necessary, Joe?" Ben demanded. "That was rude. Apologize to your sister!"

"I couldn't eat it, Pa!" Joe objected. "And it's not like she's going to know!"

Ben looked down to see Shannon fast asleep. Hoss took the plates back to the table. "I'll have Hop-Sing get rid of this," he said.

"This one was worse than last time," Adam commented, his tone concerned. "Pa, how long are we going to go through this?"

"We can't just tell her she's bad!" Hoss objected. "That would hurt her feelings."

"We can't let her poison us either," Joe answered.

Lifting Shannon in his arms, Ben got to his feet. "I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said. "Now, let's turn in for the night."

As his sons called out their good nights, Ben carried his daughter upstairs. He laid her in her bed and pulled the blanket up over her. "Good night, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead.


	6. Fever

_A/N: I'm back! And its explanation time. I'm sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter. I've been busy writing my novel and getting it published. That's right. I am a published author now, so I can spend some time playing with my favorite characters._

_ This is based on the episode The Julia Bulette Story. After being gone so long, I'm afraid this is not one of my better tales to offer and it is the shortest chapter I've ever done for Shannon. Still, it was just something to get myself focused again, and this tale needed to be told before I get started on the next chapter, which is going to be a big one. Hopefully, I can get back into the rhythm of writing again. Enjoy!_

_ **Bold print **indicates Cantonese. This: ~ indicates Shannon's dream world. Italic is the past. Just wanted to make that clear._

* * *

For Ben and Joe, it was a long, quiet ride from Virginia City. Joe had wanted to stay in town for Julia Bulette's burial, and it was late in the evening as they road back to the Ponderosa. So much had happened over the past few days, and Ben knew that his sensitive son was still trying to come to grips with it all. As much as he had disliked it, Julia Bulette had made a lasting impression on Joe.

With the fever epidemic finally past them, perhaps the family could regain their closeness. At least, that was Ben's hope as they rode into the yard of the Ponderosa. But, all thoughts of helping his youngest son left when he saw the all too familiar buggy that belonged to the doctor.

"What's the doc doing here?" Joe asked, speaking for the first time since he'd come down from Julia's Palace.

"Perhaps he's come for some socializing," Ben remarked, unable to keep the worry from his heart. "He deserves it after all he's been through."

He didn't object when Joe tied Cochise to the rail next to Buck instead of taking the horse to the stable. Managing to keep from a run, Ben hurried into the house. Adam and Hoss turned from where they stood at the fireplace. There was no sign of the doctor with them, enjoying a drink. The looks on their faces made Ben's heart nearly stop.

His sons were worried. That could only mean...

"Its Shannon, isn't it," Ben said, glancing to the stairs.

"Not soon after you left, Hop-Sing found Shannon on the floor in the hallway," Hoss answered. "Pa, she's...she's real bad off. Its the fever."

Hoss had barely stopped speaking and Ben was running up the stairs. "That's impossible!" Joe objected. "She didn't go anywhere near Virginia City during the epidemic! And the fever has been long gone!"

Ben didn't hear what response was given as he opened the door to his daughter's room. Shaking his head, Dr. Martin was just turning away from the bed. The doctor looked at Ben, his face grave. "I'm sorry, Ben," he said.  
"What can we do?" Ben asked. "There has to be something we can do."

The doctor shook his head again. "I want as few of you near her as possible," he ordered. "I've done everything I can for her. Try to get her fever down. I'll be out as soon as I can to check on her. If she worsens, let me know."

"How can she have the fever?" Ben demanded. "I thought you had beaten it!"

"I don't know, Ben, but she has all the symptoms," Dr. Martin answered. He put his stethoscope in his bag. "Like I say, I will be back often. I know that if anyone can beat this, Shannon will."

Going to the bed, Ben took in his daughter's flushed, sweaty face. He sat down and brushed her hair away from her face. Hop-Sing appeared by him soon after, a basin of cool water in his hands. "Little Missy get well," the cook said. "Little Missy never give up."

"I know," Ben said as he accepted the basin and rag. He took Shannon's hand in his. The girl whimpered, moving her head from side to side. Her lips moved, but Ben couldn't make out the words. "Show me how stubborn you are, Shannon. Show your Pa you can get well."

"...happen?" Shannon murmured, a frown furrowing her forehead. She fought against the blankets that covered her. "...gone!"

His heart hurting, Ben leaned down and took her into his arms. "I'm here, Shannon," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

~ Groaning, Shannon opened her eyes. She didn't feel like herself as she looked around the room. It was unfamiliar and bare. Where was Pa? At the very least, one of her brothers should be there. No one was sitting next to her, waiting for this moment when she woke up.

"Hello?" Shannon called out. Her voice was hoarse and she coughed. She pushed herself up, putting a hand to her head. She blinked at how hot she felt. As she looked around, everything had a strange, fuzzy look to it.

"Shannon," Dr. Martin greeted, walking into the room. "You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Despite being relieved to see a familiar face, Shannon frowned. "Odd," she admitted. "What happened?"

"You've been very ill," the doctor told her. There was an odd emotion in his eyes that Shannon couldn't figure out. "Now, you need to rest and save up your energy so that you can recover completely. Would you like some soup? Mrs. Johnson will be happy to bring you some from the cafe."

Pausing, Shannon realized she did feel a little hungry, but there were more important things to discuss. "Where's Pa?" she asked. "Why isn't he here?"

"Shannon, we'll talk when you're better," Dr. Martin assured her, his face becoming even more withdrawn. "You've just had a very bad fever."

That made Shannon even more anxious. "Is Pa sick too?" she demanded, flinging the blankets aside. She resisted the doctor's hand that kept her sitting. "Adam, Hoss, and Joe are with him, aren't they? That's where they all are. Pa's really sick too, and they're helping him get better."

"Shannon, your father..." Dr. Martin started to say. He broke off and took a deep breath. Horror filling her heart, Shannon stared at the tears that shone in the man's eyes. "Your father passed away three days ago. He wasn't strong enough to fight the fever. I'm so sorry."

"No," Shannon breathed, shaking her head. "No! It can't be! Not Pa!"

She shoved the doctor's hand away, astonished at how much of an effort it took. She swayed as her head spun. "Shannon, you need to lie down," Dr. Martin said firmly. He took her by the shoulders and held her still. "There's nothing you can do. Your father would want you to get well, you know that."

"Where's Adam?" Shannon demanded. "Where's Joe and Hoss? Why aren't they here? Are they sick too?" The doctor closed his eyes. "No," Shannon breathed. "No, don't say it."

"I'm sorry, Shannon. You're the only Cartwright the fever spared."

"No!" Shannon shouted. She shook her head, struggling to find some loophole, some way to prove that it was all a cruel joke. "That can't be true! Just...yesterday, I was waiting for Joe to come back from San Francisco! He can't be gone too!"

"You know that it wasn't 'yesterday'," Dr. Martin said, his tone unusually sharp. Shannon looked at him in surprise. "Think, Shannon. You lost him much sooner than when the Fever first hit."

..._Shannon ran from the kitchen to the front window. "Where is he?" she asked, frustration lacing her tone. _

_ Looking up from his figures, Ben laughed at her impatience. "He'll be along soon, Shannon," he assured her as she turned to face him. He set his pen down, knowing he wouldn't get any more work done. "I'm pretty sure Hoss and Adam will have taken him to a saloon for a drink."_

_ "Is that why you said I couldn't go with them?" Shannon demanded. _

_ "I said you couldn't go because you hadn't finished your chores or homework," Ben told her patiently. "You'll have your brother back to torment soon enough."_

The sound of horses entering the yard made Shannon jumped to the window again. "They're here!" she exclaimed. She bolted from the window to the front door. She was outside before Ben had even risen from his chair. "Joe! You're back! Did you bring me anything?"

There was nothing like the prospect of a gift to make the young pre-teen revert to a toddler. Joe laughed as he dismounted. "No, not if you're going to be greedy," he informed her. But, even though his tone was teasing, Shannon could see that his attention was somewhere else.

_ "Fine," she said, trying to keep the game going. "I missed you, Joe. Now can I have my gift?"_

_ The fact that Joe just handed her a package without any further banter startled Shannon and took all her pleasure from the gift. "Why do you look like you've been in a fight?" she demanded, looking up at him. He was still taller than her._

_ "That's because he was," Hoss answered._

_ Ben sighed as he walked to greet his son. "Is this a story I'm going to appreciate?" he asked._

_ "He was in Julia's Palace," Adam informed them._

_ Glancing at Shannon, Ben shook his head. "This is a story that will be saved for much later," he said..._

… "Julia Bulette," Shannon said, feeling very dizzy. "Joe fell for her and left home. No."

"You always knew your brothers would marry and move on," Dr. Martin said, still harsh. "Now lay down and get some rest. We'll talk later."

Closing her eyes, Shannon obeyed. _A pair of arms came around her, and she suddenly felt safe. _Merciful blackness took over.

* * *

"Joe," Shannon murmured and then became quiet for the first time in hours. Ben thought hopefully that perhaps the doctor's medicine was working. Still, he couldn't help but remember the song Shannon had sung not very long ago, about the death of the young maiden.

"Pa," Adam called from the doorway. Squeezing his daughter's hand once more, Ben stood up and joined his oldest at the door. "Let Hop-Sing or I take over. You've been up all night. You need some rest."

Firmly, Ben shook his head. "The few of us that are near her, the better," he said. "While the rest of the epidemic was from the water, we don't know how Shannon got it. Its safer for everyone if I take care of her."

"Joe and Hoss have gone to see if they can find out where she's been the past few days," Adam told him, wisely choosing not to push the subject. "Joe...seems almost obsessed with finding out how she got the fever."

Closing his eyes, Ben breathed out slowly. "You heard what happened in Virginia City with Julia Bulette?" he asked.

"Joe hasn't said a word, but the doctor told us Julia was dead."

Ben nodded, opening his eyes to look at his son. "She sent Joe away, said she was giving him back to me," he said. He watched the comprehension dawn in his son's dark eyes. "Joe hasn't said anything about it and I haven't tried to force him. But I know he's not taking it well."

"And he wants to find out why his sister is so ill so that he doesn't lose anyone else," Adam guessed.

"I only hope Hoss knows enough to keep an eye on him."

"Hoss is Hoss. He knows those kind of things. If anyone, he's the best person to be around Joe. He knows what Joe is going through."

"No!" Shannon's shrill shriek interrupted their conversation. Ben spun around to see his daughter fighting frantically, tears running down her cheeks. The respite of her being calm was over. "Nonono!"

* * *

~ Astonished at how weak she still felt, Shannon determinedly made her way to the Virginia City cemetery, leaning on the doctor the whole way. Everyone she passed looked at her with pity and sadness. The vagueness of it all hadn't gone away, giving her a headache everywhere she looked.

At the cemetery, the girl looked down at the four graves. "I didn't believe you," she said, staring at the first gravestone, upon which was engraved: Benjamin Cartwright. "I thought I had to be dreaming. My pa couldn't possibly have died of a stupid fever. He's the strongest person I know, except for Hoss."

"They all fought so hard, Shannon," Dr. Martin said, crouching beside her. He reached out and touched the stone. "So many people died of the fever. Do you remember how you got it?"

"One of the Smith kids was sick at school," Shannon asked, thinking hard. It seemed like such a long time ago. "Everyday, there was one less kid that came for class." She shook her head. "I don't remember being sick though!"

..._All of the hands were busy hauling water from the Ponderosa to Virginia City. Shannon watched from the window. She smiled when she saw Hop-Sing trick Hoss into loading up the barrels. All mirth fled when she thought of the fact that she hadn't seen Joe for days._

_ "Lil' Missy come eat," Hop-Sing called out. _

_ "**Hop-Sing, when will Pa and my brothers come home?" **Shannon asked, speaking Cantonese. **"They've been gone so long!"**_

_** "They will come back when they are not needed," **Hop-Sing assured her. **"Come. Eat."**_

_** "What will I do if Joe doesn't ever come back?" **Shannon asked, walking to the kitchen. She preferred to eat there, rather than at the long, otherwise empty table in the dining room. **"Hoss said he's serious about that Julia Bullette."**_

_** "Lil' Joe will do what Lil' Joe will do," **Hop-Sing said wisely, setting a plate of food in front of her. **"You knew he wasn't going to be here forever."  
**Shannon heaved a sigh. **"Yes," **she admitted. **"But I didn't think it would be so soon! I didn't think it would be him first."**_

_Hop-Sing clucked his tongue wisely. "Eat," he ordered. "Worry about foolish brothers later."..._

Dr. Martin moved his hand from Adam's headstone to her shoulder. "You were the first to get sick," he told her. "You were at school at the time, which is why you were at my clinic instead of on the Ponderosa. Ben sat with you for hours, trying to get your fever down. And that's when he fell ill."

"Caring for me," Shannon said softly. She shook her head. "I can't believe it. How can I believe this? How can all of them be dead?"

"Joe was the next one to get sick," Dr. Martin told her gravely. He shook his head. "I never thought I'd see that boy, with all his energy, so still. Then, Hoss caught it. Adam worked so hard trying to help care for all of you, he had no chance fighting it when he became ill."

Wrenching away form him, Shannon buried her face in her hands. "Its my fault!" she wailed. "I got sick first and they all got it from me!"

She fell onto her knees, sobbing. Dr. Martin squeezed her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," the doctor whispered in her ear, his voice breaking. "These things happen. You couldn't have prevented this from happening. You can't blame yourself. They wouldn't want that."

"They're gone!" Shannon screamed. She bent over, screaming into her hands. "No! Nonono!"

_ Again, arms were around her, comforting her. _"Shannon, just let it out," the doctor said, next to her ear. The voice startled her because it wasn't the one she was listening for. "You'll feel better once you let it out."

Shuddering, Shannon closed her eyes as she let exhaustion take over. Dr. Martin picked her up and carried her back to his buggy. "What will happen to me now?" Shannon whispered. "What will happen?"

The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the doctor's front room. She still felt strange; hot most of the times. Something wasn't right, but it had to be because her family was gone.

"Shannon, Mr. Lewis from the bank is here," Dr. Martin told her, kneeling beside the rocking chair. "He wants to speak to you."  
"Why?" Shannon asked.

"Its time we found out about your future," the doctor told her seriously.

"Her future is secure, doctor."

Slowly, Shannon looked up. While everything else was that odd fuzzy look, the person in the doorway was clear and bright. "Hello Shannie," Scarlet Mallory greeted, smiling smugly. "Its been awhile."

* * *

As they rode away from the schoolhouse, Hoss shook his head. "It would have been too easy to find the answer there," he commented. "School only just started back. Doc had it kept closed while the epidemic was going strong. I remember Shannon was going stir crazy being stuck at the Ponderosa."

"Well, she didn't get the fever at the Ponderosa!" Joe snapped.

"I know that, Joe," Hoss said, patiently. He knew better than anyone how hard it was to deal with the loss of someone you cared about. Emily Pennington came to mind, but he resolutely pushed her memory away. "And since the school has only been using water from the Ponderosa, she didn't get it at the school either."

Joe scowled at the horizon. "She's got to get better, Hoss," he said fiercely. "And I can't just sit at home and do nothing! We've got to keep looking for an answer!"

"No one said anything about stopping, Joe," Hoss told him, surprised by the sudden outburst. "We have between the school and the Ponderosa to look. Those're the only places Shannon's been. And Pa'll get Shannon better. You'll see."

"Pa can't fix everything or everyone."

Hoss reached over and grabbed Cochise reigns. "Now you listen here, Little Joe," he said sharply. "I said Pa will get Shannon well, and I mean Pa will get Shannon well. You start thinking otherwise and I'll pound you. Got that?"

Startled, Joe nodded. "She's too stubborn to go out like that, anyway," Hoss added, letting go of the reigns. "And we've lost to many people we're close to."

Joe nodded, breathing out slowly. "Lets explore every inch of the terrain from here to home," he said. "There has to be a reason Shannon's sick."

* * *

~ Barely breathing, Shannon stared at her aunt. "No," she breathed. "You can't be here."

"My dear Shannie, how can I not?" Scarlet asked, looking bored. Her red skirt swept the floor as she moved forward. "I received the message that Cartwright was gone and you were alone, so I came as soon as I could. I am your closest, living relative now, you know."

Shannon recoiled as the woman reached out to touch her. "No!" she said. "I have Pa's family! I won't go with you!"

"Shannon, there was no will," Dr. Martin said, looking sad. Still, his tone had that harsh note that Shannon still started at. "There is no one closer than your aunt, so she automatically gets custody of you."

"Just as I was always meant to," Scarlet added, looking pleased. "Only now, I have more things to add to my control."

Swiftly, Shannon looked between the doctor and Scarlet. "No, this can't be happening," she said fiercely. "Pa wouldn't let something like this happen!"

"Well, I'm sure he never considered that he might catch a fever and die," Scarlet said, her tone nasty. "Now, come along. You're going to stay with me until we leave this little backwater town."

Even odd as he was acting, that was going to far for Dr. Martin. "Now, you may be her guardian, but Shannon isn't going anywhere until I have determined that she is well," he snapped. "You may visit her, but I must ask you to leave now so that she may rest."

"I'll see you soon, Shannie," Scarlet said, turning away. The fact that she didn't argue bothered Shannon momentarily.

Something was very, very wrong, but exactly what she couldn't figure out. _"Everything's going to be fine," _a comforting voice whispered close to her ear. Gasping, Shannon spun only to find no one was there.

* * *

Each ragged, struggling breath tore at Ben's heart. Whatever his daughter was dreaming of in her fever was distressing her. "Everything's going to be fine," he said, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Show your Pa you're a fighter, sweetheart."

It had taken a great deal to calm her. Adam had been reluctant to leave, but had finally obeyed Ben's demand. Dr. Martin had been and had had had suggested something that Ben had initially resisted. In the end, he hadn't seen any other choice, and had watched as the doctor cut Shannon's hair. The girl's hair had been clipped close to her head, making her look so very young.

"Mistah Cartwright, I sit with Lil' Missy," Hop-Sing offered, making Ben jump slightly. He hadn't known the cook was in the room. "You need rest. Sons not like if you fall over."

Hesitating, Ben looked down at Shannon. She was quiet once again. "Wake me if there's any change," he ordered as he got to his feet. "Have Joe and Hoss returned?"

"No, Mistah Cartwright."

Nodding, Ben left the sickroom. He considered going to his own bedroom, but went downstairs instead. He poured himself a drink and stared into the flames in the fireplace. First, Joe getting involved with Julia Bulette, then a fever epidemic, Joe losing Julia, and now Shannon getting the fever. The Cartwrights were getting hit hard.

The door opened and closed. "Pa," Adam said, sounding surprised. He walked over to join his father. "Is Hop-Sing with Shannon? You should be resting."

"I know, Adam," Ben answered, shaking his head.

Sighing as his father stayed exactly where he was, Adam poured himself a drink. "Hoss and Joe should be back soon," he said. "I don't expect them to have found anything."

"No," Ben responded. "Only the good Lord knows how and why these things happen."

"Pa," Adam hesitated to go further. "Shannon's chances..."

"I know, Adam," Ben repeated. "For every two people saved from the fever, one died. I was there."

Nodding, Adam fell silent again. After several minutes, he glanced at the clock. "Maybe I should go look for Hoss and Joe," he said. He finished his drink and set the glass down. "Knowing Joe, he'll stay out there until he can't see a thing, and then he'll keep at it just to be sure."

Ben smiled briefly. "That sounds like him."

"Get some rest, Pa," Adam urged. "You'll do no one any good if you get sick yourself."

Putting his own glass down, Ben nodded. "Its the worst thing for a parent," he said, his tone off hand. "Knowing your child is fighting something, and you can't do a thing about it. I can't even see what she's fighting."  
"Shannon's a Cartwright. And everyone knows never to bet against a Cartwright in a fight."

The door slammed open. "Pa!" Hoss called out, hurrying in. "We found it!"

* * *

~ Staring out at the street, Shannon wondered at the odd brightness of it all. She leaned her head against the glass, sighing at the brief coolness. She closed her eyes. _**"Lil' Missy get well. The family does not need to face a loss so soon."**_

Jerking her head up, Shannon waited but the familiar voice said no more.. She groaned. "I'm losing my mind."

"I'm not surprised."

Her aunt's cool voice makes Shannon spin around. The quick movement made her dizzy, and she had to brace herself against the wall. "My opinion of Cartwright mental capacity was never strong," Scarlet remarked. "After all, your father married my sister."

"Go away," Shannon hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think so," Scarlet told her, her tone an infuriating calm. "Really I don't see why you're so upset. Surely you had brains enough to know that you wouldn't always have your father. So he died a bit sooner than normal. It would have happened eventually."

Clenching her fists, Shannon glared at the woman. "Stop it!"

"And as for your brothers, they would have married and moved on in not many years. You would have been on your own once again, Shannie."

Swiftly, Shannon put her hands over her ears. She knew it was a childish move, but couldn't keep from doing it. "I won't listen to you anymore," she exclaimed. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know I'm right."

..._Shannon ran to greet her family. Word had already reached the Ponderosa that the fever epidemic was over and she had been waiting for her family to get back from Virginia City. "Joe!" the girl exclaimed, surprised and delighted to see Joe with the others. "You're back!"_

_ She skidded to a stop by Cochise, just as she had several weeks before. Her brother said not a word as he dismounted and walked to the house. "Joe?" she said, turning to watch him go. She looked back at her father. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

"Joe's had a rough couple weeks," her father told her. "He'll be himself in a while. Just give him some time."

_ Her father's tone held some doubt that made Shannon frown..._

_ "_No," Shannon said, dropping her hands. "No matter what would have happened, my brothers would always have cared for me. I would never have been alone again. Never!"

"You say that now, but we'll never know, will we?"

"No. I know," Shannon said, meeting Scarlet's gaze. She raised her chin. "Whatever you try to do to me, whatever way you try to twist my life, I know my brothers loved me and they would never have left me alone. And I know, my pa would have..."

She trailed off. "He wouldn't have left this kind of thing to chance," she finished in a whisper.

The world seemed to ripple. "Nonsense," Scarlet said sharply. "Now. Come. Enough of this. We leave this pathetic excuse for a town tomorrow morning. As we will be spending a great deal of time together from now on, I suggest you try to be obedient from now on."

The woman turned and swept out of the sitting room. Feeling weak suddenly, Shannon dropped onto the nearest piece of furniture. "Pa wouldn't have left it to chance," she repeated. "He would have made a will." Taking a deep breath, Shannon stood up. "I have to find it."

* * *

"What?" Ben said, facing his two younger sons. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Joe said simply. He tossed a canteen over the settee, onto the table. "Hoss and I found an old miner between here and the school."

Frowning, Ben glanced from the canteen to his sons. "What did the miner have to say?"

"He was dead, Pa," Joe answered. "Probably from the fever. He probably was down in the camps recently, and had some of the water in his canteen. If Shannon had run into him either on her way to school or on her way back, and she had a drink from his canteen..."

Adam shook his head as Joe moved around to lean against the stairs railing. "Shannon knows better than to do something that idiotic," he objected. "Accepting anything from a stranger, especially out here...No, Shannon wouldn't do something like that."

"You know how Shannon is," Hoss said. "If it was offered, she wouldn't have wanted to be rude. Refusing a drink would have offended an old timer like that."

"I'll have to have a talk with her...when she's better," Ben said, hesitating slightly.

"She's no better?" Hoss asked anxiously.

"No," Ben answered honestly. "The fever is creating some kind of nightmare that she's fighting." He glanced at the clock. "I should get back to her."

Swiftly, Adam reached out and caught his pa's arm. "Pa, you haven't been gone that long," he said. "You need rest."

"Let us take care f her for a while," Hoss requested. "We all fought the fever in town. The best place for us to be now, is by Shannon. Maybe some part of her needs to know that we're there for her."

"Paul said as few people as possible," Ben said firmly.

"Hold on," Adam interrupted before Hoss could argue further. "Where's Joe?"

Spinning, Ben realized that Joe was no longer leaning against the railing. Quickly, ignoring the fact that Hoss and Adam were right behind him, Ben rushed up the stairs to his daughters room. He stopped just inside the bedroom. Joe was sitting on the bed, holding Shannon on his arms.

"Pa, she's barely breathing," Joe exclaimed, looking up. His eyes, which had looked so old and weary lately, were filled with fear. "I think she's giving up."

"I'll go for the doctor," Hoss said.

* * *

~ Shannon stood in front of the Ponderosa, staring in horror. The windows and doors had been boarded over. The house had an abandoned feel. "No," Shannon breathed. She shook her head and started forward. She grabbed a hold of one of the boards on the door and jerked.

It didn't budge. Scowling, Shannon reached through and pushed the door open. Whoever had boarded things up, hadn't locked the door. Slipping through the boards, Shannon made her way inside. Everything had been left where it stood, and yet the house still felt empty and cold.

..._Adam rolled his eyes at Joe and Hoss, bickering about something. Ben just shook his head and returned to his paper. Shannon leaned against the settee laughing at them, egging them on..._

Shivering, Shannon walked to the safe. She knelt down and turned the dial, knowing the combination by heart. Ben had taught to each of them. She pulled it open, only to find it completely empty. "No!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "This can't be happening!"

"I assure you, it is."

Her aunt's voice startled Shannon yet again and she spun around. "I followed you here, yes," the woman said, looking around disdainfully. "Your willfulness is starting to annoy me, Shannon. You're coming with me now, and we're leaving this territory once and for all."

"I'll come back," Shannon snapped defiantly, getting to her feet.

"Perhaps," Scarlet told her. "No one knows what the future is. You're coming with me now."

Scarlet smiled. "You're mine now, Shannon. There's no one who will come to your rescue this time."

She held out her hand. Hesitating, Shannon sighed and closed her eyes. She put her hand in her aunt's, feeling all hope leaving.

* * *

Ben knew there was no way he could convince his sons to leave, and he didn't try. They all stood in the hallway as Dr. Martin made his examination. When the door opened, they all straightened up. "Paul?" Ben asked, not liking the weary look on his friend's face.

"She's fading fast, Ben," the doctor answered.

"What can we do?" Hoss demanded. "There has to be something we can do!"

Dr. Martin hesitated. "Kill or cure," he said.

The family frowned. "What are you talking about?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Cold water, as cold as you can get it," Dr. Martin told them. "It has a fifty fifty chance of working. The shock to her might kill her, but the cold would bring the fever down. Its the only thing left that we haven't tried." He looked at Ben. "Its your decision."

Closing his eyes, Ben offered up a prayer that he was making the right decision. "Do it," he said.

"I'll need well water in a tub," Dr. Martin ordered. "Up here, anywhere."

"Yes, sir," Hoss sad, moving first.

* * *

~ No one was there to see them off. It was early morning when Shannon climbed aboard the stagecoach. Scarlet was flirting with the well dressed man who had stepped off the coach before they boarded. Shannon stared at her home, feeling listless. The coach jolted as it set off. They were the only ones in it.

"Won't this be fun?" Scarlet said after some time. "I have a whole new fortune to play with."

With an effort, Shannon lifted her chin. "You can't touch it," she said. "Its mine. You're not a Cartwright. You can use it to take care of me, but the minute I turn eighteen, its mine!"

"Well, look who knows her law," Scarlet said, laughing merrily. "There is one thing you've forgotten though. When you marry, your fortune becomes your husband's. There's nothing you can do about that."

"So?" Shannon challenged. "How does that help you any?"

"My dear Shannon, suppose something were to happen to you?" Scarlet asked, still smiling. "Your fortune would still be your husband's...and whoever he happened to marry afterward."

"I won't marry anyone my Pa wouldn't have approved of," Shannon snapped.

… _"Do you think Pa will let him marry her?"_

_ Laying in the hayloft, Shannon dropped her book when she heard Hoss speaking below her. "That's between Pa and Joe," Adam answered. "If Joe's happy, then who are we to complain?"_

_ "I still can't believe she refused him," Hoss commented._

_ Astonished, Shannon stared up at the rafters. Julia Bulette? Joe had proposed to her? ..._

Her aunt's laugh pulled her back to where she was. "Shannon, by the time I'm through with you, you won't know who to trust," Scarlet said, her tone light despite the threatening words. "Perhaps you'll become so unnerved, I'll have no choice but to...do something unpleasant."

"Wait," Shannon said. "Joe came back from Virginia City with Pa...after the fever was gone! I hadn't gone anywhere near Virginia City! All of this...this isn't isn't real! This isn't happening!"

"My dear, are you saying you're going crazy?" Scarlet asked, losing her smile. "You're not going anywhere. What's done is done. We're going to San Francisco. You are going to do exactly as I tell you."

For the first time, Shannon smiled. "No, I'm not," she said confidently. She lunged up from her seat and pushed the coach door open. She stared down at the river that was so far below. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Scarlet scowled at her.

"Don't fight me, Shannon!"

Jerking free, Shannon threw herself at the door. She jumped from the moving coach. As she plunged into the cold water, everything went black.

Hop-Sing quietly entered the bedroom. The family was gathered around the bed. The doctor was in a chair by the window, asleep like all the rest. Leaning over, Ben was asleep next to Shannon. Hoss and Adam were asleep in chairs on the other side of the girl. Joe was stretched out on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Moving silently across the room, Hop-Sing checked on the ill girl. After the ducking in the water, Shannon had made no sound, no movement. Dr. Martin had looked grave, which is why none of the family had left the room.

**"Wake up, Lil' Missy," **Hop-Sing whispered. **"Family need you."**

At his voice, Shannon stirred. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Hop-Sing?" she murmured.

"Mistah Cartwright! Lil' Missy wake up!" Hop-Sing exclaimed.

Joe jerked and fell off the chest. Ben sat upright quickly as the others in the room reacted to the cook's loud exclamation. "Shannon," Ben said, taking his daughter's hand in his.

"Hey, Pa," Shannon said tiredly. She managed a smile. "I had the strangest dream. You were all gone and I was alone."

"Everything's going to be fine," Ben told her. "You're home now."

"Aunt Scarlet was there to take me away," Shannon continued as Dr. Martin hurried over to check on her. "But I finally figured out it wasn't real."

"You scared us silly, Shan," Hoss told her before the doctor shooed them all out.

"Joe?" Shannon called spotting Joe leaving with the other two. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm glad you're back, Joe. I missed you"

"You missed me?" Joe queried, moving closer. He took her hand. "I'm not the one who nearly died."

"No, you were worse," Shannon said. "I didn't think you'd ever come back."

"Out," Dr. Martin insisted. "All of you need rest."

Ben leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek. "My head feels light," the girl commented. Before Ben could stop her, she reached up to her head. "What happened to my hair?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hopefully, my next chapter will improve. Until next time!**


End file.
